


Crazy Eights

by nervouscity



Series: seventeen are strippers [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Aromantic Character, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Clubbing, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Multi, OT11 - Freeform, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, Prostitution, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Versatile Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Versatile Jeon Wonwoo, Versatile Kim Mingyu, Versatile Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Versatile Lee Chan | Dino, Versatile Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Versatile Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 69,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscity/pseuds/nervouscity
Summary: more prostitute adventures :^)





	1. coming soon

_"I have some news." He folded his hands together and set them on his desk._

_His tone made the eight workers uneasy; they glanced at each other._

_"I'm letting at least one of you go at the end of June. People want new faces. No buts, you're not changing my mind. You can leave now."_

_A few of them looked at the floor with blank faces. Most stared at each other, their lips parted in shock._

_There wasn't anything they could do—Joshua made that evident. So the eight stood up, one by one, and made their way out of the room in a daze._

_Now they have three months to wonder who's going to be cut._


	2. preface

Hi everyone :^) I wanted to say thanks for reading King Cobras and this book <3 I appreciate every comment and vote so please don't forget to do those! Smut and triggers are warned beforehand like the first book.

Masterlist of kinks/smut:  
Aftercare  
Begging   
Crossdressing  
"Daddy"  
Degrading  
Dominant/submissive  
Edging  
Filming/photography  
Fisting  
Food  
Hitting/spanking  
Kitten/puppy play  
"Master"  
Masturbation  
Overstimulation  
Public  
Roleplay  
Ruined orgasm  
Sensation play  
Sensory deprivation (bondage, blindfold, earbuds)  
"Sir"  
Threesome  
Toys  
Voyeurism/exhibitionism

Disclaimer: I think almost all of the smut contains begging but I forget to put it in the warning


	3. monday

** [smut: hitting, ruined orgasm, degrading, masturbation] **

"Stop."

Seungcheol moved his hand for half a second longer, but it was still seen. The man struck him on the cheek.

"Disgusting. I knew a useless slut like you couldn't even follow directions." He sneered. "Again."

Seungcheol rested his head back on the pillow with a sigh. His face stung, but he began jerking himself off again. He wasn't even turned on, yet the constant touching made him hard. "I'm close," he told his customer.

The man waited a few more seconds to test him. Seungcheol was about to just do it, but he was told to stop yet again. This time, the client walked away and left without a word.

Seungcheol let out a breathy laugh. He knew he was expected to stay hard. It's hilarious, sometimes, what people think he'll do for them. Seungcheol got himself off quickly, cleaned up and dressed, then went back to the dressing room.

** [end] **

He plopped down in a chair with a deep sigh.

The door opened a moment later. Vernon strode in and sat at his vanity. "You alright? Your face is red."

"Tired." Seungcheol responded. "Honestly, I don't get slapping. Spanking, sure, but what's with hitting somebody's face? Just seems rude."

Vernon exhaled loudly, opening his eyeshadow. "Don't know. But some people probably don't understand your kinks."

"I have, like, one. And it's not even a kink. All it is is taking care of littles, not even little myself."

He smirked and shrugged. "My point still stands."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He pushed himself up and went to his vanity. His eye makeup was slightly messed up from him almost crying and he needed to cover up the handprint. Mingyu came in at that time.

"God, are you guys having a shitty night too? I just had the grossest conversation of my life and Wonwoo said his customer wouldn't stop touching him during a lapdance." Mingyu said.

"What did you talk about?" Vernon asked.

"This guy made me roleplay with him, some anime shit. All speaking, by the way." Mingyu sat heavily in his seat.

Seungcheol smirked. It hurt his cheek. "What did Wonwoo do?"

"Nothing. He said he stopped, like, three-fourths of the way through. He's so complaisent sometimes." Mingyu crossed his arms.

Seungcheol finished his makeup and stood. On the way to the door, Mingyu said, "Sometimes I wish he'll be the one that's fired."

The memory jarred him to a stop. He tried to forget it, and it worked, even if the conversation was only yesterday.

"Like, I know I'm being selfish, but he already doesn't like half of this job, so it'd be better for him than one of us, right? I feel like he wouldn't miss it as much compared to everyone else. Of course he'd miss it, but... and I'm selfish in that I want him all for myself."

"Valid." Vernon said.

Seungcheol continued out to the club. He didn't want to think about it. A woman stopped him, asking for a private strip. He took her money and brought her to his room.

It was an uneventful encounter; she was normal. Seungcheol decided to go to the bar afterwards. He snuck behind and started talking to Seokmin. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Kinda fast for a Monday." Seokmin shrugged.

The other nodded. He looked him up and down. "Why don't you have to wear sexy stuff?"

"Are you kidding?" Seokmin scoffed. "I am." He gestured to his outfit.

He had a white, button-down shirt that was undone almost to his belly button and black jeans. They were skin-tight.

"You're still not showing that much skin." Seungcheol said.

"Well, I don't _need_ to."

He looked him over again. Seungcheol grabbed a handful of his thigh. They were thick.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Seokmin asked as he walked away to help a customer.

"Are you gay?" Seungcheol questioned, following.

Seokmin took the order before answering. "If I wasn't, do you think I could tolerate being here?"

The other shrugged. "Guess not. So, gay? Bi? Something else?"

"Gay." Seokmin replied as he made the drink.

Seungcheol stepped up to him, cupped his face, and kissed him. A few people at the bar cheered. It was short lived, as Seokmin pushed him off. The people booed.

"I actually have a boyfriend, so, no thanks."

"He can join too. Jeonghan, Chan, and I have a thing." Seungcheol told him.

"Sounds wonderful, but no." Seokmin said, giving the customer his drink.

Seungcheol shrugged. There was no use in pushing. He walked away without another word. He kind of hoped Seokmin would replace whoever was fired, only because he's cute and they somewhat know him. But that probably isn't going to happen.

And Josh said _at least_ one of them will be fired. There's a possibility all eight of them will have to go. He knows that won't happen, but he always seems to find the worst case scenario. Either way, he doesn't want any of them to leave. They're a family.

Seungcheol had to stop thinking about it as he was asked for sex. In the room, he was instructed to get himself off, and was even handed a dildo. _What's with touching myself today?_ Seungcheol thought.

** [smut: masturbation] **

He cleaned the toy and put a condom on it before sitting on the bed with his client. He took off his bottoms. The man seemed eager; Seungcheol didn't know why he wasn't joining. Nonetheless, he started stroking his cock to get hard. He made sure to maintain eye contact, even if the other frequently looked away.

Seungcheol moaned quietly. He would've moaned the guy's name, but didn't know it. Instead he used pet names. When he was fully hard, he got some lube, put it on his fingers, and started fingering himself. The dildo was pretty big, which he was looking forward to.

He laid back for a better position. He looked at his customer, who was rubbing his crotch. "Please, join." Seungcheol winked.

His eyes widened and he took away his hand, shaking his head shyly. Seungcheol shrugged and continued his work. He pumped his cock as he fucked himself with three fingers.

When he thought he was ready, Seungcheol sat up and got the dildo. He poured lube on it and hovered above it. Still making eye contact, he slid down onto the head. The stinging got worse the more he lowered, but he loved the feeling of being full. Seungcheol moaned and closed his eyes. He took his time getting to the base, and when he got to it, he stopped to adjust.

"Y-you're really hot," the other said.

Seungcheol smiled. "Thanks. Would be better if you helped me, though. Who wants to pay six-hundred dollars just to watch?"

He bit his lip and looked away. Seungcheol didn't expect an answer, so he started moving. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"I don't, um... I don't, like... have a dick." The client mumbled.

Seungcheol barely heard him over his own breathing. "Okay, and? I'm not gay. I'd fuck you even if I was."

He blushed brightly. "I just don't exactly... you know, like, want people to see... my body."

The last few words were cut off by a moan. Seungcheol stopped moving so they could talk. "Fine. But at least touch yourself; I don't want you leaving without cumming."

He blushed again but nodded. Seungcheol went back to bouncing, this time going from tip to base. He let out loud moans and whines. He decided not to look at the other anymore, just in case he was embarrassed.

Seungcheol came relatively quickly as he was allowed to go his own pace. He put all his weight on the dildo as his high subsided, his hand holding his cock.

"Can I, um, kiss you?" the customer asked.

He pulled him in, still on the dildo and cupping his face with the hand that wasn't messy. He thanked Seungcheol as they broke apart. Seungcheol pulled the toy out, cleaned it again (disinfectant wipes, kept in their rooms for that purpose), and gave it back.

The man left with another _thank you._ Seungcheol laid on the bed to catch his breath.


	4. tuesday

"God, why are you such a good kisser?" Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon smirked. "I've had practice."

Soonyoung had a quick thought that he should be the only one he practices on. He then tried to forget it. He leaned back in his chair to study him. Jihoon looked around to see if anybody saw them.

They were in a café of Jihoon's choosing. Soonyoung liked their dates where they did something more active, but at least now they get to talk more. They both had gotten tea.

"How many people have you dated?" Soonyoung asked. He almost added _before me_ , then realized they weren't together.

Jihoon set his hand on his chin with his elbow on the table. "Hmm... maybe three. Serious ones. As in, more than eight months."

Soonyoung nodded. "Impressive."

"Is it? Why, how many people have you dated?"

He took a sip of his drink and thought. "They've all been less than eight months."

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. "Really? How many, though?"

"Seriously, I think two. There's been a lot more non-serious." Soonyoung answered.

Jihoon kept his concerned expression. He didn't say anything, so Soonyoung didn't either. Instead, he went back to staring at him. Especially his lips. They were a tiny bit pinker from their kiss. His lips were small, but proportional and, quite frankly, amazing. Soonyoung also adored his eyes. They were just... perfect. He couldn't describe them any other way.

"Why do you stare at me so much?" Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung's eyebrows rose. "I don't."

The other laughed. "Sure, okay. Oh! By the way, I got some garters. I'm excited to model them for you."

Soonyoung bit his lip. "I'm excited to see them."

Jihoon took a drink as if nothing happened. But now Soonyoung was imagining him in a garter. It was a really good image. He checked the time, seeing they've been here for almost an hour. He stood, grabbed Jihoon's hand, and took them to the bathroom without a word. Thankfully, it was for one person at a time.

"What are you–"

He was cut off by a kiss. Soonyoung pushed him against the wall by his hips. He slid his tongue into his mouth easily, and Jihoon made a sound when he bit his lip.

They made out for a few minutes until Soonyoung wanted more. He rolled his hips against Jihoon's.

"Hey, Soon, wait." Jihoon turned his head away.

"Come on, I know you're a slut for exhibitionism." Soonyoung breathed, kissing his neck.

Jihoon pushed him away. It was a little rougher than necessary. "No, I said wait. Not here, not now. I'm not in the mood." He crossed his arms.

Soonyoung felt the life drain out of him and get replaced by guilt. He stepped closer and said, "I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't thinking."

Jihoon looked to the side. Soonyoung got closer and gently touched his face, making him turn his head. "Hoonie, I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't be mad at me." He said quietly and rested their foreheads together.

"You know you always get me with that name." Jihoon grumbled.

Soonyoung smiled. "Mm-hmm. That's why I use it." He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"While we're here, stop kissing me in public. I don't like it." Jihoon took a step back to look at him.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Soonyoung frowned. "I promise I'll stop. And if I ever try you can slap me."

"I'll be taking you up on that." Jihoon grinned. He opened the door and walked out, Soonyoung following.

"Guess you don't like exhibitionism, then." Soonyoung commented.

"Guess not." Jihoon shrugged.

They got back to the table, but decided to leave. Soonyoung needed to go somewhere and invited Jihoon along. Jihoon followed Soonyoung as they drove. When they arrived, Soonyoung knew he was going to get an earful.

"Really? _This_ is where you needed to go?"

Soonyoung smiled. "Never a bad choice!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes but followed him into the sex shop. "What are you even looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. Actually, I surprisingly don't have a whip. Wanna find one of those."

Jihoon crossed his arms. Soonyoung knows he wouldn't like the thought of a whip, so he's probably uncomfortable. Maybe he's uncomfortable just being here, since he said he wasn't in the mood earlier. What if Jihoon thinks he's trying to suggest sex again? Oh no.

Just as Soonyoung was about to speak, Jihoon said, "Oh my God, what is that?"

Soonyoung turned around. "Ooh, latex, my favorite."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He followed Soonyoung as he found the whips. "Should I get a riding crop or the one with all the strands?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Jihoon said.

"What if I ask you to use it on me?" Soonyoung smiled, leaning in close.

Jihoon pushed him away. Soonyoung chuckled and turned back towards the whips. "I'll get this," he touched a riding crop, but didn't pick it up. "Hold on."

Soonyoung dragged Jihoon to the bathroom once again. It was another one-person room. Jihoon started talking, but Soonyoung cut him off with a short kiss. "I'm not trying to fuck, I promise."

"Then what?" Jihoon questioned.

"I just like kissing you. And this isn't public, right?" Soonyoung said against his jaw. He moved to his neck, but mostly just touching him instead of kissing. His hands went up under his shirt to feel his tummy and chest.

"This feels like you're trying to fuck."

"Sorry. I'm not. I..." He trailed off. His heart felt weird. He wanted to say something, but didn't know how, or even what. "I just... I like you."

"Yeah, and I like you. I think that's obvious." Jihoon told him. He glanced down, seeing his stomach was exposed since Soonyoung's hands were still on him, holding his shirt up.

"No, like..." Soonyoung struggled. "I _like_ you. I really like spending time with you. I like learning about you. And you're just... beautiful. Inside and out. I don't know..."

Jihoon waited for him to finish, but he never did. Soonyoung was thinking; trying to figure out what he was saying.

"So... sounds like you want to date me." Jihoon tried.

"Huh."

"Um, unless you don't. Then I'd be kinda sad, since we already know how I feel about you."

Soonyoung looked at him. He realized he still had his hands on his chest and took them away. "We kinda act like we're dating already, don't we?"

"I'd say so. Then if we put a label on it, you won't be able to go see someone else and say it's fine since we weren't _official_." Jihoon said.

"Why would I do that?"

He shrugged.

"Then I guess we should be boyfriends." Soonyoung continued.

"Well, I want you to be sure. I'm not going to let you break my heart. Ever." Jihoon sounded a bit mad, but took Soonyoung's hand to hold.

Soonyoung squeezed it. "And I never want to break your heart."

He smiled. "Good. Now, let's go get you that whip."


	5. wednesday

Chan shook his ass on Mingyu's crotch as he held the pole. Mingyu's sure Chan was having the time of his life, while he just had to tolerate it. Not that he didn't like Chan, of course, but he wouldn't be his first pick.

"Get more into it, idiot." Chan whispered.

Mingyu sighed to himself and grabbed the other's hips, holding them as they danced. He made faces like he was getting off to this. In the back of his mind, he was still thinking about the whole firing predicament.

He would hate to get fired. He might only be twenty-one, but this has been his favorite job, and he's not planning on getting another. Not to mention it's given him a lot more confidence. Surprisingly, it's also strengthened his relationship with Wonwoo. They're more trusting and open. He met all his friends here. This job is his life.

Mingyu found himself sitting at his vanity. He didn't remember the song ending or walking there. He sighed and fixed himself up a bit before standing up. On his way to the door, he stopped. He turned around and went to the chairs in the back, sitting down and pulling out his phone.

"Something wrong?" Wonwoo asked when he picked up.

"I just miss you." Mingyu told him.

"I miss you too." Wonwoo said. "You sound sad."

Mingyu shrugged to himself. "Not really. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm scared I'm gonna get fired." He murmured.

Wonwoo was quiet for a second. "Mingyu, babe, you won't. Everyone loves you; you're the most popular one there. He wouldn't fire his biggest money maker, right? It's going to be okay."

Mingyu pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them. "Yeah, but... what about you? Are you scared?"

He heard him sigh. "I guess. I'll miss it if I am fired, but probably not as much as anyone else. So I'm kinda hoping he fires me for, you know, self-sacrifice."

"That's what I was thinking." Mingyu whispered. "Selfish, I know. And we'd all miss you. This is all terrible. Why's he doing this, anyway? We're fine like we are. And why this early? He said June, didn't he? God, now I'm mad. This is a game to him, isn't it? Watching us get stressed out for three months. There's no point to any of this."

"Hey, baby, calm down. It's going to be fine, I swear. No matter what happens, we'll still have each other. And if one of the others has to leave, we're close enough that we'll still be friends. Please don't worry too much."

Mingyu sighed once more and fiddled with his socks. "You know I'm good at that." He mumbled.

"Mm-hmm, I do. You know what else you're good at?" he could hear Wonwoo's smile. "Making me feel happy. Making me feel loved. Making me feel beautiful. You're good at all of those things."

"I am?" Mingyu bit his lip. He wanted to hold him so badly.

"You are, baby." Wonwoo said quietly. "I love you so much."

Mingyu set his head on his knees. "I love you too. Too much."

Wonwoo laughed. "Not possible."

"I miss you." Mingyu lifted his head up and said.

"I miss you too." Wonwoo responded. Mingyu didn't say anything. "Hm. Aren't you getting off enough tonight?"

** [smut: masturbation] **

Mingyu smiled. "But not by you." He set his legs down and started rubbing himself through his underwear.

"Oh, of course. But aren't you supposed to be out on the floor, mister?"

"Don't care."

Wonwoo paused. "Alright. Only because you're cute. What do you want to talk about?"

"Talk about... me fucking you." Mingyu took out his dick as he got harder.

"Okay." His voice got quieter. "I don't think I've told you this, but my favorite thing is how you make sure I'm not hurting. You prep me well; your fingers in my hole, moving and stretching... or your tongue, making me moan and whine and leaving me soaking wet. And, God, your cock in my ass, filling me up. Every inch of me is in heaven when you pound into me—I can't get enough. My ass is yours, babe, I hope you know that.

"And then you touch my cock to finish me off... it's throbbing and dripping for you. The first touch is a shock of pleasure, then it comes in waves as you fuck me and jerk me off. I can't describe how good you make me feel. Not to mention the wonders your mouth can do. On my cock and neck. I want your marks on me all the time; I never want them gone. God, and even just your hands–"

"Fuck, baby." Mingyu breathed. His hand was increasing speed as he spoke, now he was going as fast as he could. He took his hand away and breathed heavily into the silence.

Wonwoo chuckled. "You're so cute. A cute little slut."

Mingyu moaned. He rubbed his head, making his legs twitch. He also closed his eyes, so he didn't realize the door was opening until it was too late.

"Mingyu, what the fuck?" Vernon asked.

His eyes flew open and his hand froze, but he didn't try to hide. It's not like he hasn't seen him. "Go away," he scowled.

Chan came into the room next. "Ooh, what's happening here? Can I help?"

"No, now leave." Mingyu said.

Instead of that, the two sat down at their vanities. He sighed and moved his hand away from his cock completely. "What's up?" Wonwoo asked.

"Chan and Vernon ruined everything." Mingyu muttered.

"Ah. Well, go to the bathroom or something."

He didn't want to, since it was gross in there, but did anyway. He sat with his back against the door so nobody could come in. "Keep going." Mingyu then said.

"Hmm, where was I? Oh yeah, your hands. I really like them, especially when they're running over my body. You could touch any part of me and I'd love it. On my cock, though, they look exceptionally good. And they make me feel incredible. Imagine you running a finger from my base to my tip, then making me beg for more. My cock would twitch and throb for you.

"And I say I don't like begging, but I secretly love it, because you like it and I get off from you getting off. And I'd beg and plead... only for you to suck on my tip for a second. Maybe I'd get bratty then. Maybe you'd give in and take my cock in your mouth, all the way down your tight throat for me to fuck. I'd cum straight down and pull out a bit so you could taste it. And you'd lick it up like it's your job because you're such a good boy."

Mingyu let out a loud moan. "God, shit, I'm close." He said, his voice shaky.

"I love your cum filling up my ass, baby. I love the feeling of your warm, wet juices inside of me and the feeling of your huge cock still in my hole after I've came. Everything's hot and messy and sticky but I love it; we love it. And you'd eat your cum out of my ass like the dirty whore you are. You're disgustingly beautiful."

"Fuck!" Mingyu moaned as he climaxed. He pumped his cock fast to get himself through his high, panting loudly.

** [end] **

Wonwoo waited until his breathing calmed down a bit to ask, "Did you like it?"

"I think you know my answer." Mingyu smiled.

There was a short pause. "I don't know where that last thing came from. That was a little mean."

 _Disgustingly beautiful_.

"I liked it." Mingyu told him. It was kind of poetic. Only Wonwoo would be able to say something like that in this situation.

"Okay," he said. "You better get back to work, babe."

Mingyu sighed. He should. "I know. Thanks for this. See you soon."

"Don't thank me. Love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up. He stood and started to clean up.


	6. friday

Vernon took off his bralette and panties. He looked to Seungkwan, but he wasn't even facing him. As Vernon was pulling up his joggers, he felt a slap on his ass.

"Whoever that was..." he trailed off.

"Just making sure Seungkwan's paying attention." Soonyoung smiled.

"I'm sure he knows multiple people slap my ass multiple times a day." Vernon said. He glanced to his boyfriend, who caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back.

Seungkwan had arrived a little before closing, so he was in the dressing room as the workers got ready to leave. Unsurprisingly, they asked him a bunch of questions. What they do during sex was one.

"So, Seungkwan, where do you work?" Jun continued.

"For my parent's company." He said. He's been looking around, studying their place.

Vernon noticed he didn't answer _where_ , but didn't say anything. "He's rich."

"Well, everybody has to be for this place." Mingyu said.

"Minghao's not rich." Jun commented.

"You don't make him pay."

Jun didn't respond. Vernon filled the silence with, "Seungkwan, Mingyu wants as many 'happy birthdays' as possible. It's tomorrow."

Mingyu glared at Vernon, but Seungkwan told him anyway. There was another pause.

"Is Minghao your boyfriend?" Seungkwan then asked. He saw Vernon zipping up his bag, so he stood. Vernon wrapped his arm around his waist, his hand going under his shirt to feel his hip.

Jun nodded. "Yeah, he's super cute. We've been dating for... a few months, I think? Oh my God, we should go on a double date! With Mingyu and Wonwoo, too. And Soonyoung and Jihoon! Oh my God, this is the best thing I've ever thought of. Please make this happen."

Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Vernon glanced at each other. "I mean, I guess." Vernon said. He looked to Seungkwan, who nodded.

"Yay! It'll be so fun, I swear. We could, like, go bowling. Or get drunk. Drunk bowling–"

"Okay, well, we'll be leaving now." Vernon cut him off. Mingyu and Soonyoung chuckled and told him bye, and Jun yelled at him about the date as they walked out.

They were quiet until they got outside. Then, Seungkwan said, "I really like you without makeup. You're very pretty."

"Thank you," Vernon smiled. "I like you without makeup too. You really don't need it."

"I just like making my skin even..." he mumbled.

"Still. Of course, you look good with it too, but I like you better without it. And if I ever decide to make a hickey on your cheek, I wouldn't want to taste it, you know?"

Seungkwan laughed and pushed him. "Shut up. Yours or mine?"

They stopped at their cars. "Yours." Vernon said.

Seungkwan pecked his lips and said goodbye. Before he could walk away, Vernon grabbed his hand. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I'm fine with anything." He shrugged.

"You sure?" Vernon asked, leaning in close.

"Mm-hmm." Seungkwan kissed him again. "See you soon."

Vernon asked to see if he wanted to have sex or not. Sounds like he doesn't care. Vernon doesn't know what he wants, though. He thought about it as he drove. All night, he's been getting off, so he's a little tired. But being with his actual _boyfriend_ is different. It's not like they never see each other, but Vernon, as one could assume, likes sex and has a higher drive than most, so he enjoys doing things like that with Seungkwan. But he also likes the romantic side to balance things out. He wants to know what Seungkwan likes more, but as time goes on, it feels like he likes them equally, and can keep up with Vernon's wants.

The two arrived at Seungkwan's place around the same time. They laid on the couch, both of them tired but not wanting to go to sleep. Seungkwan was on his back with Vernon in between his legs, his head on his stomach. Seungkwan played with his hair.

"I know I tell you this a lot but you're really good at your job. Your dancing and how you're able to put up with some of those people are both amazing."

Vernon grinned. "Thank you. I've had a lot of practice."

Seungkwan hummed. His fingers on his scalp felt heavenly to Vernon. He closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down Seungkwan's leg. He then pushed up his boyfriend's shirt, placing small kisses on his tummy. Vernon shifted to sit as his mouth trailed up.

"I... I appreciate you kissing me there, since I don't exactly like my stomach... so, thanks." Seungkwan said quietly.

Vernon kissed the bottom of his sternum. "It's one of my favorite parts of you." He looked up.

Seungkwan grinned and looked away. "Another favorite is your voice. Especially when you moan and say my name." Vernon kissed just above his pants.

Seungkwan hummed. "I wanna do something, angel." Vernon said and licked his skin.

"What?" Seungkwan asked. He now had both hands in his hair.

"I wanna get you off, and you don't have to repay me." Vernon nuzzled his nose into him.

"What if I want to?" Seungkwan squirmed.

Vernon bit his waistband and pulled lightly. "You can another time. Tonight's about you, okay?"

Seungkwan bit his lip. Vernon nipped at him. "Okay," the older whispered.

** [smut: vanilla] **

Vernon smiled and pulled at his pants again, this time past his crotch. He mouthed his cock through his underwear. He also rubbed his thighs, going under his boxers.

"Can you leave hickeys, please?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon hummed in response. He moved his underwear to kiss and suck his inner thigh. Seungkwan spread his legs a little, his cock lifting the fabric as it got hard. Vernon rubbed him with one hand and held Seungkwan's with the other.

He pulled his underwear down and kissed up his length. Seungkwan moaned quietly, tightening his grip on Vernon's hand. Vernon licked around his head, his tongue pointed up on the rim of it. He then set his lips around the tip and licked the slit.

"God, Vernon." Seungkwan breathed. He rested his head back on the arm of the couch.

Vernon sucked at his base. "Tell me how it feels."

"It feels... you feel really, really good. I want more, baby. Put... put it in your mouth." Seungkwan stammered.

Vernon moved to his balls. He liked hearing things like that, along with Seungkwan getting more confident. He did what he was told after a few moments. Seungkwan moaned as Vernon immediately deepthroated him, bobbing slightly for friction. He clenched both Vernon's hair and his hand tighter.

Next, Vernon licked up his length. He rubbed his cheek against him, and he heard Seungkwan let out a shaky breath. Vernon took him in his mouth again, this time only halfway with his hand helping.

"Vernon, baby, please come here." Seungkwan said.

He moved up so they were face to face. Seungkwan took his hand out of his hair and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. It was passionate and needy, but slow. Vernon pumped his cock in the meantime. They were both breathing hard when they pulled away. Vernon held up their hands and kissed Seungkwan's, going up his forearm and back down. He slipped a few of his fingers in his mouth to suck on. He took them out after a couple of seconds and licked them so they weren't dripping, then ran his fingers over his mouth so Seungkwan could feel his lips.

Vernon sat back to blow him again. Seungkwan whined and spread his legs a bit wider. "I-I'm close, please, faster."

He did, but frequently stopped to kiss around his stomach and thighs. Seungkwan eventually came with his cock all the way down Vernon's throat, bucking his hips ever so slightly. Vernon licked and kissed until he wasn't hard anymore.

"I think that was the best blowjob I've ever had." Seungkwan breathed.

Vernon smiled. He pulled his clothes back up and moved to lay next to him. "Only the best for the best."

"I really want to repay you." Seungkwan turned to face him.

"Next time," Vernon tapped his nose and gave him a quick kiss.

Seungkwan snuggled into his chest. "Fine. But soon."

"Fine by me." Vernon pet his hair.


	7. tuesday

"So, would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Sure, yeah, of course."

Chan smiled and waved goodbye. He knew she was lying. That's been the fourth date so far. He's starting to think he's undateable. And unloveable. And terrible. And ugly.

He sighed and turned back to the table. Honestly, he's ready to give up. He can work his job and occasionally find someone for a one-night stand, right? Seems good to him. He's nineteen, he can have fun for a while.

The real question is, why is Chan even trying in the first place? He doesn't want to be aromantic; why is he making an effort to prove that he is? The dates from Tinder haven't gone too well. He made a Grindr account, thinking maybe gays will be more open to a friends-with-benefits type of relationship. From that, he's gotten mostly bears wanting a twink and a few sugar daddies looking for a baby. One out of his four dates was from Grindr. Neither of the two apps have helped him at all.

Chan wanted to talk to Seungcheol. He's the only person who Chan can talk to about this stuff. Plus, he really likes him. He would want to date him if Seungcheol wasn't _romantic_. He can just be himself around him. Sometimes, he feels Seungcheol likes him back, then he remembers what he told him. He also remembers how he's sure Seungcheol likes Jeonghan more.

He cleaned up the table and threw his trash away. They went to a café, just to talk, and it didn't last very long. She was aromantic, though; Chan has made sure all of his dates were.

The want to talk to Seungcheol grew as he headed back home. Since he's never had a filter before, he decided to call him.

"Why are you awake?" Seungcheol groaned.

"It's noon."

"Exactly."

Chan rolled his eyes. "I want to see you."

He heard Seungcheol shift. Chan himself was laying on the floor of his living room. "And do what?"

"I don't care. I'm just bored." Chan lied. He didn't care what they did, but he wasn't bored. He was sad.

"Bored as in horny or bored as in bored?"

He smirked. "Bored bored."

"Good, 'cause I work tonight." Seungcheol said. "Come over whenever."

Chan hung up. He already had all that he needed on him, so he left quickly. When he arrived he knocked on the door.

He heard Seungcheol tell him to come in, so he opened the door and locked it behind him. Seungcheol was on the couch. Chan hurried and threw himself on him.

"Ow, calm down." Seungcheol frowned. "I hope you're not planning on doing anything, 'cause I'm tired as hell."

Chan noticed he was in his pajamas, which was just his underwear. He laid down, his head in the older's lap, and nuzzled his face into his stomach. "You're so cute."

Seungcheol grunted. Chan moved to sit next to him with his legs over his lap. He leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Seungcheol made another noise, but Chan moved closer and kissed his neck.

"You said you weren't horny." The older said.

"I'm not." Chan replied. He held the other side of his neck as he continued, slow and soft. He licked his skin, and every time he sucked on it he kissed the spot after.

Seungcheol sighed. "You and your signs of affection."

Chan sat up. He felt the other looking at him, but kept his eyes on his neck. "Seungcheol..."

He hummed in response, but Chan was already moving back down. He shouldn't bring it up. It'll just cause problems; he wants to be distracted today. He continued kissing.

"Chan, baby, don't do that. What's up?"

He let out a breath and pressed his forehead into the crook of his neck. The pet name hurt his heart. "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too. We're friends. Well, and lovers, but friends comes first." Seungcheol started playing with his hair.

"You like Jeonghan more."

His hand froze. "What makes you say that?"

"I just know. And Jeonghan likes you more. We've talked about it, haven't we? You guys should just date already so you can get rid of me."

Seungcheol moved his head so they'd look at each other. He looked concerned; Chan didn't know what his own expression was.

"Stop it, don't talk like that. I love both of you equally. I can't talk for Jeonghan—you know how he is. But I love, am attracted to, and want to be with both of you equally. Don't you dare think either of us, including everyone else, doesn't love you."

Chan closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to cry and he didn't want Seungcheol to notice. Soon enough, he choked on a breath and his tears fell. Seungcheol pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed that way until Chan managed to calm down a little, a couple of minutes later.

"I... I went on a date, and... the fourth one, like, this month, and they've all been terrible. Well, not—not bad, but no one has talked to me after and they're not going to. No one wants to date me, Seungcheol. The worst part is you're the only one I _want_ and I _can't have you_."

Seungcheol stared at him. Chan didn't want to be looked at right now, so he hid his face again. It took awhile for him to speak.

"Come on, baby, you just haven't found the right person yet. I know that's cliché, but it's true. Someone out there will love you for who you are; your crazy, needy self. It just takes time. And I love you for who you are, I do, but... I just can't date you. I like what we have. And I know for you we wouldn't really do anything different, but I'd need to _like_ you for us to go further. I just... don't, I'm sorry."

He regained his movements in his hair. Chan looked up to ask, "Why don't you like me?"

Seungcheol cringed. Chan knew it was an awkward question, but he needed to know.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I just don't. Again, I like what we have and I don't feel the need to change anything. I do love you, I swear, just not... romantically, I guess." Seungcheol said.

Chan put his head back down. "Like me... with everyone." He grumbled.

"You'll be okay, baby, I promise. You're young and have plenty of time, there's no need to rush."

"You sound like a grandpa." Chan smiled.

Seungcheol sighed. "Yeah. At least I'm not old enough to be your dad."

"But you're my daddy."

He pushed his shoulder. "Shut up."


	8. thursday

Soonyoung found himself smiling. He snapped out of it and went back to doing his makeup.

"What's made you all happy?" Wonwoo asked.

He decided to be truthful; he's already talked about them dating. "Thinking about Jihoon."

"Ah. To be honest, he's pretty cute."

"Don't let Mingyu hear you," Soonyoung smiled.

"We're not like that," Wonwoo waved his hand. "What are you tonight?"

It was a theme day—more animals. Soonyoung stood and got the puppy ears out of the drawer, along with the tail. He's pretty sure it's a cat tail, but it'll work. It was also a buttplug.

"Guess I'll be the cat, then." Wonwoo took the other headband.

Soonyoung finished his makeup before dressing. He made his eyeshadow match the ears, both a yellow-gold. The tail was more orange, but he didn't care. He put on a white bralette, pair of panties, and skirt, then a black harness and shoes.

Once the club opened, he stepped up to the pole. There were a few hollers about his outfit as he started dancing. Jihoon invaded his mind again. He ended up avoiding eye contact with everyone, he felt like he owed that to Jihoon in some way.

After, Soonyoung headed to the dressing room. On the way, he was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

"Jihoonie!" he exclaimed when he turned around. "I didn't see you—you're so early!"

He smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

Soonyoung pecked his cheek. "Good. Go to the room, I have to freshen up a bit."

"You look great." Jihoon cocked his head to the side.

"I don't want to be sweaty. Yet." Soonyoung pushed his shoulder.

Jihoon winked and walked away. Soonyoung hurriedly wiped himself down and rolled on some more cologne. He then rushed to his room, finding Jihoon sitting on the bed with something in his hands.

"Is that whipped cream?" Soonyoung asked and closed the door behind him.

"Mm-hmm. Wanted to try something new." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung smiled. "You always want to try something new." He crawled into his lap.

Jihoon brushed their lips together as he said, "You look really good."

"Thank you. Can you wear these again?" Soonyoung touched the ears.

Jihoon nodded, so Soonyoung put the headband on him. They smiled at each other and Soonyoung cupped the younger's face. "You're so fucking adorable."

"You have a naughty mouth." Jihoon grinned.

"Mm-hmm," Soonyoung hummed. He took Jihoon's bottom lip with his and sucked on it.

"I don't know who I want to top tonight." Jihoon said when he was let go.

Soonyoung took the can of whipped cream out of his hand and set it aside to scoot closer. "Although that whipped cream is kinda gross, I really want to fuck you."

"But you're already all soft and submissive in your outfit." Jihoon countered.

"I don't care what we do, baby." Soonyoung rested his hand in the crook of his neck.

"That was before we got together." Jihoon said. "Oh, I almost forgot." He started getting out his wallet.

Soonyoung stopped him from taking out money. "Everyone else here lets their boyfriend fuck for free, and while I would like to do that, I'm worried about my boss finding out. But I'll give you a discount—only four-hundred, like a talking session instead."

Jihoon nodded. He gave him the money, which Soonyoung threw on the nightstand. "What do you mean, 'that was before we got together?'" he then asked.

"Before, you were doing your job, so you had to cater to customers. But now we're dating, which means you get to make choices too. I want you to enjoy this."

Soonyoung moved his hand to play with the back of his hair. "Truthfully, I like pleasing people more than myself, but I understand. Right now... I want to top."

"Okay," Jihoon whispered, leaning in to kiss his neck. His hands went to his sides, feeling the skin between the leather of the harness.

** [smut: food] **

"Baby, take this out for me, okay?" Soonyoung held up his tail.

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows and took it, then realized it was a plug. He laid back and had Soonyoung do so as well. Soonyoung kissed his neck, and when Jihoon pulled it out he made a sound and bit him.

"Naughty puppy," Jihoon murmured.

Soonyoung took in his skin eagerly, kissing and sucking and licking all he could. "Maybe I want you to fuck me." He whispered.

"I'm fine with either." Jihoon slid his hands up his skirt and squeezed his ass.

Soonyoung pulled off Jihoon's shirt and threw it elsewhere. He licked from his stomach to his chest before sitting up and getting the whipped cream. He squirted out dots in an _X_ shape from his hips to his shoulders.

He started at his right hip, taking his time to lick everything up. Jihoon played with his hair in the meantime. Soonyoung continued up, crossing to his left nipple. He paid special attention there, even biting. Jihoon made small noises.

When he got to his shoulder, he peppered around small kisses. He went back down, doing the same to his left hip. He left a hickey this time. When he was done with his shoulder, he moved to his lips.

"Sweet," Jihoon commented.

Soonyoung sat up and squeezed some cream into his mouth. He kissed him again, the treat flowing between them. Jihoon took off Soonyoung's harness and bralette.

The older moved down and pulled off the rest of Jihoon's clothes. He put some whipped cream around the base of his cock. As he licked it off, he tried not to touch him too much else to tease him. Jihoon moaned quietly and spread his legs a bit.

When he was clean, Soonyoung moved his legs back and squirted a line of cream on his thighs. He left hickeys as he licked it up.

"I wish I could eat you up like this," Soonyoung said, moving to the next one.

"That's a little cannibalistic."

He smiled against him. He slid his tongue up the line of cream, then took a mouthful of him and sunk his teeth in. Jihoon made a small noise. Soonyoung then squirted a dollop on the tip of his cock.

Soonyoung looked at him and grinned. "I hope you know how much I'm enjoying this." Jihoon said.

He leaned down to lick the whipped cream off. Jihoon moaned and gripped his hair. Soonyoung wrapped his lips around his head, swirling his tongue and licking the slit. He took more of him in his mouth, making Jihoon groan.

Next, Soonyoung moved away and covered his balls in cream. He made sure to lick everywhere he could and leave him clean. While he did, Jihoon moaned and pulled his hair.

"I'm gonna be fat by the end of this," Soonyoung said and squirted some in his mouth.

"Don't say that," Jihoon told him. "Chubby puppies are cute, anyway."

Soonyoung stood to take off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. He then squeezed a line of whipped cream from his belly button to the tip of his cock. Jihoon sat up and immediately started licking it. When he got to his dick, he spread it around before taking him in.

He moaned at the feeling of his mouth and the smooth cream. Soonyoung was almost needy enough to cum right then, but stopped himself. When Jihoon moved away, he grabbed his messy hand and cleaned it up.

"Fuck me." Soonyoung said when he was done.

"Good, 'cause I was getting desperate." Jihoon smiled. He pulled Soonyoung back to bed and straddled him. He rolled his hips, kissing his lips.

Soonyoung tangled his fingers in his hair, making the headband fall. Jihoon sat in between his legs and spread them apart. He got the lube and squeezed some on his hand to spread around his hole, thighs, and cock. Soonyoung moaned, then gasped when he pushed in a finger.

"Fuck, baby, more." He bent his legs back to make room.

Jihoon began kissing his chest and neck. "You're so fucking beautiful." He breathed.

Soonyoung whined and tightened his grip on his hair. Jihoon added the second finger, and the third soon after. He thrusted them in and out at a fast pace.

Jihoon rolled on a condom and lined up, edged on by Soonyoung's pleas. He pushed in carefully, keeping it slow and leaning down close to the other's face.

"God, faster." Soonyoung begged.

Jihoon stayed steady. He kissed his neck and moaned. Soonyoung moved a hand to cup his face, pulling him into a kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths. Jihoon finally started going faster, causing Soonyoung to tilt his head back and groan.

"God, you feel incredible." He whispered.

The younger quickened his thrusts again. The sound of skin hitting skin was rhythmatic, a beat behind their noises. Jihoon's warm hands felt around Soonyoung's sides and chest.

"I want your cum on me, baby, please." Soonyoung whined. He kept a hand in his hair and trailed the other down his back to squeeze his ass.

After a few moments, Jihoon pulled out, took the condom off, and stroked himself to cum on Soonyoung's cock, balls, and hole. He grunted loudly as he did. Soonyoung smiled when he felt his warm load fall on him. Jihoon then quickly took Soonyoung in his mouth to get him off.

Jihoon licked up his cum, then moved to give it to Soonyoung in a kiss. Soonyoung held his face to make it deeper. "Fuck," he whispered when they broke apart.

"I need you so badly. All of you." Jihoon told him.

"You have all of me." Soonyoung grinned.

Jihoon kissed his lips, trailing over to his ear and nipping at it. "It feels like I should tell you I love you right now."

Soonyoung hummed. "Tell me."

"I love you." Jihoon looked at him.

Soonyoung kissed him.


	9. friday

Jun wasn't normally intimidated. He knows his strengths and weaknesses. Minghao's calculating gaze was breaking him, though. While he was dancing, he's used to people looking at him with lust. Minghao's stare, for whatever reason, seemed critical.

It made Jun think about how he has had hundreds of partners, but Minghao had maybe a few girlfriends and now one boyfriend. He's sure Minghao is conscious of the difference. What he wants to know is if he feels insecure, or on the other hand, resents Jun for it. Is he totally fine with dating a prostitute, or uncomfortable? Or even hates it? Surely, if that was the case he wouldn't have wanted to date Jun in the first place.

Jun wonders why Minghao even likes him. Considering he's newly gay and Jun's a stripper. He would've thought Minghao was more conservative than that. Well, he did go to a gay club when he was straight, but still. Jun's just always thought people wouldn't want to date prostitutes; they'd be jealous and possessive. Apparently he's too cynical, since Vernon and Soonyoung haven't talked about their boyfriends being bitter.

Jun even made eye contact with him. Minghao never reacted. Once the song ended, he debated going up to him.

Minghao caught him on the way to the dressing room. "Hey," he said, touching his arm.

"Hi." Jun smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you." Minghao answered.

Jun smiled again and took his hand. He led him to the dressing room. The other two seemingly found a customer, as they weren't there. Maybe if he's in a comfortable space Minghao's inevitable conversation won't be that bad.

He stood at his vanity while Minghao sat in a chair in the back. Jun felt his gaze as he checked his makeup and outfit.

"You're a really good dancer. I feel like you should do it professionally." Minghao said.

"I don't dance without a pole." Jun smirked. The anxious part of his brain was wondering if that was a suggestion for a career change.

Minghao was quiet for a second. "How hard is pole dancing?"

Jun went and sat with him in the other chair. "Pretty hard. You have to have a lot of upper body strength. And the moves are kinda difficult, you know, spinning around a pole and all. A lot of people don't realize how intense it is."

Minghao nodded. He looked down at his hands in his lap. Jun took one to hold. "What's wrong?" he asked. He wasn't exactly eager to know, but he needed to.

"What? Nothing."

Jun looked at him incredulously.

Minghao bit his lip and looked away. It took a minute for him to answer. "I... I just... sometimes I think about you working here... doing all these things... and I get jealous."

"Hey, darling, look at me." Jun squeezed his hand. His chest tightened; he knew this was going to happen. He continued when Minghao met his eye. "It's okay. I expected that. Just know you're mine and I'm yours. You're the only one I care about, okay? Remember that."

The other nodded again. "But I don't like thinking about you doing these things..." He said quietly.

"It's my job, baby. I like what I do. And I love you, but I need both. Try not to think about it?" Jun leaned in a bit.

Minghao looked away once more. He spoke a few moments later. "Quit? Please?" he whispered, gazing at him with anticipating doe eyes.

Jun held back a sigh. He was getting a little irritated from the question, but Minghao looked so sad and hopeless. He had him move to sit in his lap.

"Look. I get being jealous, but you can't ask me to do that. I'm happy here. It's not so much being with so many people, more of the feeling it gives me. I feel like I'm helping people. I'm confident. People wanting me feels good. But none of them are special. You're the only one I actually care about pleasing back. You're the only one I want to be happy. You're the only one I like hearing talk. My customers are pleasurable but unimportant. You're gratifying and my _whole world_. I only care for you."

Minghao was looking down until Jun heard him sniff and tilted his head up. A few tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby," Jun cooed and pulled him into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry," Minghao cried. He hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

He wanted to say it was okay, but didn't know if it was. Instead, he said, "Just calm down, honey, calm down. Shh, baby, don't cry. Talk to me."

Minghao hiccuped. Jun pet his hair and shushed him. Eventually, Minghao started talking. "I'm sorry, I-I'm being selfish. I don't... I don't know why, I just think you like people here better than me. And I want you all t-to myself..."

"It's alright. I don't, Minghao, I swear. I'm sure my coworkers who're dating will agree with me—you just feel different than our customers. Better, more connected. They might get my body, but nothing else, understand? I love you, no one else. Here, let's pinky promise."

Jun held out his pinky. Minghao hesitantly did the same, holding his. "Kiss your thumb." Jun said. He placed a kiss on his own.

Minghao did too. They pressed their thumbs together. "Cute, right?" Jun smiled.

Minghao laughed and looked down. Jun tilted his head up and said, "I promise I'm yours. And..."

"And you're mine." Minghao finished. He sniffled again.

Jun gave him a soft kiss. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

He glanced around as he thought. "After. I'll probably be asleep by then but you can wake me up."

"Then we can sleep and I'll get to see your cute little sleeping face." Jun smiled.

"As creepy as that sounds, thanks." Minghao grinned. "See you soon."

He closed the space between them, and when he moved away Jun followed, trying to continue it. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing again. It was gentle and loving.

"Love you." Jun told him.

"Love you too." Minghao smiled.


	10. tuesday

** [smut: vanilla] **

Mingyu's eyes were closed as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Wonwoo's cock, widening them when he took in more of him. He licked up his length, his tongue wide to get as much as he could. His precum mixed with his saliva.

"Fuck, I don't even wanna go out anymore." Wonwoo said.

He smiled and took him in his mouth again. His tip rubbed against the roof of Mingyu's mouth as he bobbed his head. Wonwoo automatically bucked his hips.

"I made reservations," Mingyu told him. He peppered kisses around his base. "It's our year and a month, I think that's special."

"More than a year?"

"A little, we made it past a year." Mingyu deepthroated him, making him moan.

Wonwoo had his hands in Mingyu's hair, but it was more like he was massaging him. Mingyu then got up and sat in his lap. "If you want to keep this going, I have an idea." He said against his neck.

Wonwoo's hands travelled down to his ass, going under his pants. "I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Mingyu grinned and nipped his earlobe. "It's alright. I'll tell you after I fuck you, yeah?"

Wonwoo hummed in agreement. Mingyu sat next to him, pushed his pants off, and pulled him on top. Wonwoo lined up Mingyu's cock, sitting down with a long moan. He began bouncing as soon as possible.

Mingyu held onto his waist. He thrusted to meet Wonwoo's pace, causing him to moan louder from the force.

"Fuck, baby, I love–" Wonwoo was cut off by a moan. He dug his fingernails into the other's shoulders. "You feel amazing, holy shit."

Mingyu pulled him into a kiss. He pumped Wonwoo's cock, pushing him over the edge. He moaned into his mouth as his cum fell on their chests. A few moments later, he climaxed too. Their movements came to a slow stop.

"My idea," Mingyu started, out of breath. Wonwoo was still on him so they wouldn't make a mess. "Is that you wear a vibrating plug while we're out."

** [end] **

Wonwoo pursed his lips. "I think you should wear it."

"Why?"

"It'd be cuter. You're adorable all hot and bothered."

Mingyu knitted his eyebrows. "I don't think I could be as composed as you."

"That's the point."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what, fine. But you better not be cruel with it. Remember how rough I can fuck you."

"Mm-hmm, of course." Wonwoo tried to fight a smile.

Mingyu looked at him for a moment. Wonwoo seemed innocent, so he got him off and started to clean up. Wonwoo got the plug from their room and helped Mingyu put it in. He wasn't very happy, but Wonwoo seemed ecstatic.

They put their clothes back on; dress pants and button down shirts. The restaurant called for it. Once they got to the place and settled down, Mingyu asked, "You're not gonna turn it on when I'm talking to the server, right?"

"We'll see." Wonwoo smirked.

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to this."

Wonwoo shrugged, then Mingyu felt the plug turn on. He squeezed his legs together and clenched around it, his jaw dropping as he stared at his boyfriend. "Really?"

"You suggested this, didn't you?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yeah, for _you_." Mingyu said.

It wasn't turned off until their drinks and appetizer came. Mingyu let out a breath when it was, making Wonwoo smile. When their entrée arrived, Mingyu felt the vibrations once more.

He almost dropped his fork. "Wonwoo, I–" Mingyu cut himself off. If he kept his mouth open he's sure he'd let out a moan. The plug was long, but not long enough to touch his prostate. Ergo, the teasing was awful. He moved his hand to try to push it in more, but stopped himself again. That wouldn't be socially acceptable.

"What's wrong, baby?" Wonwoo grinned.

Mingyu didn't react. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on eating. That lasted about a minute. Wonwoo scooted his chair closer and set his hand on his thigh.

Mingyu was glad he made reservations. He made sure their table was as isolated as could be. If it wasn't, he would've made Wonwoo move back. He also thanked whatever was in the heavens that the restaurant wasn't too busy tonight. Wonwoo's hand inched up to his crotch.

"Wonwoo, don't." Mingyu warned.

** [smut: public, dom/sub] **

He didn't listen. He palmed him, firm but slow. Mingyu moaned and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"It's cute seeing you so vulnerable. Doesn't happen often, hm? How's it feel knowing you can wreck me whenever you want?" Wonwoo said quietly, close to his face.

"Are you proud of owning my ass?" he continued. Mingyu spread his legs then closed them again. His breathing was getting heavier. "You threatened with fucking me rough, but I'd enjoy that very much. You're the only one I'd let hurt me. Your huge cock stretching my tight ass... disappearing in me and filling me up. Filling me up with your hot, delicious cum."

Mingyu bit his finger to distract himself. "Turn it the fuck off." He muttered.

Wonwoo just smiled. "I wish I was the one making you shake like this. Making you _enticingly_ hard and drip precum. I wish I could lick it up and taste your sweet juices."

"Bathroom, p-please." Mingyu stuttered. He grabbed Wonwoo's other hand and held it tightly.

"Nuh-uh, baby, no way. I'll get you off right here." Wonwoo quickened his movements on his crotch. He wrapped his hand around his cock as best as he could, pumping it and rubbing the tip.

Mingyu groaned quietly and closed his eyes. He dropped his head so people wouldn't see his expressions. He could feel his precum wetting his underwear, but his pants were too thick for it to soak through. He pulled Wonwoo's hand to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, just to stimulate his mouth.

He moved his hand to his neck to feel the warmth and wetness. Mingyu hated how long it was taking him to climax without direct contact and the teasing vibrations. He dropped Wonwoo's hand and used his own to grip his thigh, probably painfully so.

Wonwoo didn't say anything, only rubbing faster and harder. Mingyu eventually came with a stifled moan, pleasure coursing through him and his cum filling his underwear. He panted as Wonwoo took his hand away.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Wonwoo turned the plug off. "Your beautiful cock is mine when we get home. And, I'm one-hundred percent sure people saw us."

Mingyu rested his head in his hands, his elbows on the table. "I don't care." He grumbled.

Wonwoo rubbed his thigh. "You're the cutest slut in the whole world."

Mingyu couldn't answer.


	11. wednesday

Chan knew this could get him fired. He has a one out of eight chance of it happening anyway.

He shut himself in the bar's closet, drinking as much as he could manage. He was about halfway through his shift, but apparently he couldn't take it anymore. The thought of dying alone was crushing him.

And so he drank, making him even hornier. Seungcheol was there, and he got to dance with him, but Jeonghan wasn't working tonight. Chan missed him a lot.

At the moment, he was walking around to get a customer. He then saw Vernon and ran over to him.

"Vernon! You look so cute!" Chan grabbed his face and kissed him. He then saw Seungkwan and kissed him too. "Yay, Seungkwan's here!"

The two looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you drunk?" Vernon asked.

"No," Chan giggled. He turned to Seungkwan again. He pulled him into a hug, his hand on his ass, and said, "Aw, you're so cute. You should come see me sometime."

Vernon pulled him off since Seungkwan was frozen. "Go see Seungcheol."

"Alright. You two have fun!" Chan smiled and skipped away.

Seungcheol was three steps out of the dressing room when Chan pushed him back in. He closed the door with his back, pulling Seungcheol onto him.

"I need you," Chan said, pushing down the other's bottoms and taking his cock in his hand.

"Chan, Chan, stop, what are you doing?" Seungcheol pushed his hands away and put his clothes back on.

The younger pouted. "I want your cock in my ass."

"You could've asked first." Seungcheol crossed his arms. "Your breath smells like alcohol."

Chan smiled. "Can you fuck me? Please?"

"Why are you drunk?" Seungcheol asked. Chan only shrugged.

"If not now, later? After work? We can invite Jeonghan too." He continued.

Seungcheol studied him. "Fine. But then I'm staying over and finding out why you decided to get drunk at work."

Chan clapped his hands in excitement. He gave Seungcheol a sloppy kiss before leaving the room.

By the end of the night, he had managed to kiss both Mingyu and Vernon twice. Seungcheol's count was a bit higher. Nonetheless, when the two arrived at Chan's apartment, he was still intoxicated due to more drinking throughout the night.

** [smut: "daddy"] **

"I like your natural taste better." Seungcheol told him as he pinned his arms to the couch.

"Sorry," Chan smirked. He leaned up and kissed his neck. Seungcheol's grip on his wrists tightened when he got to a specific spot. "Fuck me hard, please, daddy."

"I didn't think you actually liked that." Seungcheol commented. He took Chan's wrists with one hand and pulled down his pants with the other. He moved to take him into his mouth.

It felt like Seungcheol was sucking him like his life depended on it. Chan tangled his fingers in his hair and moaned, " _Oh_ , fuck, baby."

Seungcheol moved and started rimming him. Chan bent his legs out of the way. When he put his tongue in, Chan let out a quiet moan. Seungcheol massaged his thighs.

"Finger me, daddy, please." Chan whined.

"Needy," Seungcheol murmured. He stuck a few fingers in his mouth to get them wet, then pushed them into Chan's hole.

Chan groaned and rolled his hips onto them. Seungcheol sucked and licked around his balls and cock. "You sound so pretty, baby." Seungcheol told him.

He whimpered. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan know about his praise kink, but Seungcheol's really the only one who exploits it. Chan moaned again when the older started rubbing his head. "God, more. _More_!"

Seungcheol sat up. Chan immediately crawled up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Please let me suck your cock, daddy."

Seungcheol nodded with a small smile. Chan took him in all at once, burying his nose in his hair and gripping his hips. Seungcheol moaned and tilted his head back. He thrusted into Chan's mouth.

Chan moved back and used his hands on the rest of him, using his saliva as lube. He pumped his cock with a hand and kissed around Seungcheol's thighs and stomach.

"Please fuck me." Chan asked, looking up at him with round eyes.

Seungcheol pushed him to lay down. He spat on his cock and on Chan's hole before pushing in, wasting no time to quicken his pace. Chan's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned with ecstasy. Seungcheol took his wrists and pinned him to the couch once more.

Chan was happy like this, but was soon ordered to get up. Seungcheol sat and said, "Ride me."

Chan broke into a wide smile. He faced away from him and sat on his cock. He bounced as fast as he could, basically twerking on him. Seungcheol grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart. Chan rolled his hips, making both of them moan. He leaned on Seungcheol's knees for balance.

Again, Chan was ready to cum, but Seungcheol pushed him forward. He took a guess and went to the floor on his hands and knees. Seungcheol entered him and thrusted faster.

"You feel so good," Seungcheol leaned down to say near his ear.

Chan moved to his elbows. Each thrust hit his prostate, sending him waves of pleasure and making him shake. "Your ass is perfect for my cock, baby, you take me so well." Seungcheol said.

Chan pumped his dick to make himself climax. His cum dirtied his hand and floor, but he didn't care. The aftershocks of his orgasm and Seungcheol's stimulation were almost too much; he put his head to the floor and couldn't make a sound.

Seungcheol was soon after, cumming with a loud moan and whispering, "Holy fuck." He fell to sit down behind the other.

Chan turned around and laid on his back. "I want Jeonghan." He mumbled. His euphoria was getting replaced by a headache.

"You're always so fucking good." Seungcheol breathed. "I'll call him over." He then saw the cum leaking out of Chan's ass and said, "You're gorgeous."

** [end] **

"Put me to bed, daddy." Chan pouted, his eyes closed. He heard Seungcheol chuckle, then felt himself being lifted up. He nuzzled his face into the older's neck.

Chan didn't feel like dressing, so he had Seungcheol lay him in bed as he was. He was too tired, and now sick, to care about getting things messy. Seungcheol kissed his forehead and told him he'll call Jeonghan. Chan fell asleep before Seungcheol even left the room.

He was woken up by voices. It was Seungcheol and Jeonghan, and he could feel their weight next to him in bed.

"Why'd he want you instead of me?" Jeonghan asked.

"Babe, you know the answer to that. And if you say you're mad I fucked him, I'm not fucking you for a week." Seungcheol said.

He heard Jeonghan grumble. Chan decided to move then, rolling over and cuddling the closest body. It just so happened to be Jeonghan. "Get me medicine."

Jeonghan sighed. "I'm not babying you. You've been hungover before."

Chan snuggled closer. "I wonder why he even asked for you." Seungcheol said.

"He's nice sometimes." Chan mumbled.

No one said anything, then he felt Seungcheol move to the other side of him. He spooned Chan, making them a sandwich. "We'll take care of you, baby, don't worry." Seungcheol pet his hair.

There was another pause. Jeonghan turned over and pecked Chan's lips. "Whatever."

Chan smiled and kissed him again, then started playing with his hair. He knows Jeonghan likes that, so maybe it'll soften him up. He tried not to think too much and just be in the moment.


	12. friday

"I kinda want some ice cream."

"You always want ice cream." Vernon laughed. "Anyways, shush, I'm trying to sleep."

"We've been talking for half an hour, you are not." Seungkwan propped himself up on his elbow to look at him.

"Well, now I am." Vernon poked his cheek.

Seungkwan held his hand before he could take it away. He leaned down to kiss him. "You're really pretty." He whispered.

Vernon smiled. "You are too."

Seungkwan kissed him again, longer this time. He trailed over to his jaw. "Remember when you got me off, and I had to wait to get you off?"

Vernon hummed, not really comprehending. He started thinking about the times they've made that trade. They've done it a bit more since the first, mostly because Vernon doesn't feel like orgasming again after work. He's usually the one who starts it, just in case he's not meeting Seungkwan's needs. And he likes giving more than receiving.

"I wanna repay you." Seungkwan moved to his neck, his hand sliding down his chest and stomach.

Vernon then realized what was happening. "Wait, not tonight, baby. Sorry." He stopped his hand.

Seungkwan sat up and looked at him. They were quiet, just looking at each other and waiting to see what was going to happen. Seungkwan started to speak, then stopped and laid back down. He mumbled a small apology.

"Hey, don't apologize, honey. It's fine, I'm just more tired than usual after work. I would offer to do something to you... but I'm not feeling that either." Vernon turned to face him.

"It's okay." Seungkwan also turned. "Do you want to sleep?"

Vernon searched his face before pulling him into a soft kiss. The very first time they met, Seungkwan seemed confident and assertive. That was quickly revealed to be a front. Since then, Vernon tries to make sure Seungkwan speaks his mind and isn't walked over.

"No, but I'll get you ice cream if you want." Vernon said.

Seungkwan smiled wide. "You have ice cream? What kind? You know what, I'll go get it since you're tired. And we can both have ice cream in bed at three o'clock in the morning!"

He was out of the room before Vernon even understood what he said. He smiled and shook his head to himself. A couple of minutes later, Seungkwan returned.

"I got chocolate and vanilla, I don't care what I get." Seungkwan said as he came back to the bed.

Vernon sat up. "Vanilla."

Seungkwan handed him the bowl. They ate in silence for a moment. "How was work? Did I already ask you this?" Seungkwan questioned.

Vernon shook his head. "Like usual. Although I missed you."

"Sorry, I had homework and stuff."

"You're fine," Vernon closed the space between them. Seungkwan's lips were cold and he tasted like chocolate.

Seungkwan probably got the same thing from him, since he licked his lips. Vernon scooped up some ice cream and offered it to the other. Seungkwan took it, then did the same but ate it. He pulled Vernon into a kiss, giving the dessert to him and eating it together. It made them a little messy, so they took time to clean each other up.

"You taste nice." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon grinned. "So do you." He stuck a finger in his ice cream and wiped it on Seungkwan's nose.

He gaped at him. "How rude!"

Vernon cupped his face and licked it off. He placed small kisses under his eyes. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon slotted their lips together once more, taking it slow and gentle. His heart was beating quickly, but he didn't know if it was because of what he was about to say or from just being with his boyfriend. "I think I love you." He whispered.

"I know we haven't been dating for long." Vernon said before he could respond. "And, truthfully, I don't know if it is love, since I don't think I've ever loved somebody before. Well, my parents, of course–"

"Vernon," Seungkwan cut him off. He was smiling. "I do too."

"Really? Oh, that's good then."

Seungkwan breathed out a laugh. "You're adorable."

Vernon laid back on the bed, carrying the bowl and making sure not to spill it. "I've never really thought of myself as adorable. I know I can be sexy, but not cute."

"You're making it hard to argue, here..."

He looked up to see Seungkwan raking his eyes over him. He only wore underwear to sleep, so his legs and upper body were exposed. Vernon smiled and leaned up on his elbows. "Hmm? Am I distracting?" he wiggled.

Seungkwan hit his knee. "Stop it. I was just horny, wasn't I?"

Vernon sat up again. "Sorry, baby. You're cute when you're mad." He grabbed his shirt by his sides and pulled him close.

"And you're cute." Seungkwan kissed him before he could say anything. He took Vernon's hands and set them under his shirt. Vernon explored his stomach and chest.

He put his hands on his hips, squeezing and manipulating them to feel his skin. "What are you doing?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon brushed their cheeks together. "Feeling you. You're soft and squishy and lovely."

Seungkwan put his hands on the other's. "I don't want to be squishy." He whispered.

Vernon kissed his neck and moved to his shoulder, even if it was covered. "Well, I want you to be. Wouldn't be that good of a pillow if you were skin and bone, would you?"

Seungkwan hummed.

"If you don't love your body I'll love it enough for the both of us, okay?" Vernon said, moving to look at him.

He nodded with a small smile. Vernon kissed him then looked down. "You're not even halfway done, hurry up."

"Not hungry anymore." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon narrowed his eyes. He took a bite of his ice cream, giving it to Seungkwan in another kiss. "Good, right?" Vernon grinned against him.

"You're the worst." Seungkwan pushed him away.

Vernon saw his bowl was empty, so he leaned down and set it on the floor. He felt Seungkwan slap his ass while he was in that position. He moved back and said, "You wanna eat something else, though, right?"

"Stop it!" Seungkwan exclaimed. "I _will_ get excited again and I'll be _forced_ to wait until you're asleep to do it myself."

He smirked and closed the space between them, holding onto the back of Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan placed his hand on his thigh as they went deeper. Vernon put his bowl on the endboard and moved them to lay down.

"Good boys don't touch themselves without daddy's permission." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan stared up at him with wide eyes. "If you're not planning on doing anything after getting me hard I'm going to be really mad."

Vernon smiled and licked his ear. "You're lucky I'm not tired anymore."


	13. sunday

"You know what, fine. I'll just leave then."

"Good, you're just in my way."

Soonyoung was trying to walk, but Jihoon stepped in front of him. "I'm what? I dare you to say that again."

Soonyoung clenched his teeth. " _You're in my way_." He raised his hands to shove him.

Jihoon braced himself, then opened his eyes when it never came. Soonyoung had his eyes closed and took a deep breath. He slowly placed his hands on Jihoon's shoulders, his thumbs rubbing his neck. He did a breathing technique to try to calm himself down—in for four, hold for six, out for eight.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking, which is worse. If I ever push or hit you, you need to leave and never talk to me again. I'll hate myself enough already, you don't need to tell me." Soonyoung hung his head.

He felt Jihoon set his hand on his own. "Hey, Soon, you're scaring me a little. Calm down, let's just talk."

Soonyoung nodded. They sat on the bed, holding hands. "You first."

"Well..." Jihoon inhaled. "I was saying I don't like how I only get to see you during and after you work. And I told you my schedule, and you said yours, and there's practically no time we're both free."

Soonyoung started playing with his fingers. He hates how he gets so angry so quickly. Right now, it wasn't all the way gone, but slowly getting replaced by shame and guilt.

"Because you can't change to my sleeping routine." Soonyoung said, causing Jihoon to nod. "And I'm stressed because I have something for school soon."

"You can just go, we'll talk about it later, alright? I don't want your grades to slip." Jihoon squeezed his hand.

Soonyoung shook his head. He knew that would make it worse. Jihoon was being irrational, saying things like it'd be better if he didn't work at the club. Then again, Soonyoung said Jihoon didn't have to work so much. Things escalated quickly over nothing. He had to calm himself down again.

"It's fine. Look, I think we both said things we didn't mean, right?" he said. Jihoon slowly nodded. "We can't change our school schedules. So, do you think there's any way you could change to work on days I work? Then we could see each other on days we're both off."

"Why don't you do that?"

He didn't even sound antagonistic, but Soonyoung clenched his jaw again. "I'm just guessing here, but my job is more important to me than yours is to you. And Joshua is already firing one of us, I don't want to give him any reason for it to be me."

"You didn't tell me that." Jihoon set his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Just..." The thought of his upcoming event came to him. It was some stupid presentation he was forced to go and listen to. He doesn't have time for this. Soonyoung took his hands away and rubbed his eyes. "And then I almost pushed you. _God_ –"

"But you didn't. And at least it wasn't a punch, right?" Jihoon scooted closer.

"No, don't do that. Don't try to water it down. Okay, just..." Soonyoung stood up. Jihoon looked at him with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted. "I need to go. We'll talk more when I'm not like this, alright?"

Jihoon nodded and gazed at his lap.

"Hey, alright, baby?" Soonyoung lifted his head up with a finger, bending down to his height.

"Alright." Jihoon whispered.

Soonyoung pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "You okay?"

Jihoon nodded once more. Soonyoung searched his face to try to see if he was lying. When he couldn't find any signs, he kissed him again and stood up. The fact that he wasn't at his place made him even more stressed. He rushed to his apartment to get his things before driving to the lecture.

Once he was done, he went back to Jihoon's house instead of his own. He made sure to know Jihoon was there first; he had worked earlier in the day. Speaking of which, Soonyoung thought back to his comment. Jihoon works at a restaurant for the time being. He's waiting to finish college to get to do what he actually wants: produce music. Soonyoung admires his patience—makes him wonder if he should be where he is or not.

"That was so boring I think I lost my soul." Soonyoung complained as Jihoon let him in.

Jihoon laughed. They held hands on the way to his room. Soonyoung remembered what they had to talk about then, making his heart sink. He wished they never argued in the first place. It was childish.

As soon as they sat on the bed, Soonyoung said, "I'm really sorry about almost pushing you. I'm not really good with impulse control. But I hate how it even came to my mind as an option."

"You probably don't want me to say this, but it's okay. Actions speak louder than words, right?" Jihoon grinned. "Do you want to talk about your job?"

Soonyoung laid down with a sigh. He pulled the other onto his chest. "He's firing one, or a few, of us at the end of June. He said people want new faces. That's honestly so dumb. We've been there since the beginning, and he just wants to change it up? For what? Fun? None of us have really talked about it because we're either too mad or too sad."

Jihoon was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to help you. Maybe all of you could quit and strike."

"That wouldn't do anything. Then we'd all be sad." Soonyoung said.

"Hmm." Jihoon paused. "Oh, also, I thought about it, and I could ask to change my schedule. I don't know how it'll go, but I'll ask."

Soonyoung smiled and hugged him, moving him side to side. "Yay! Thank you so much. You're the best."

Jihoon laughed. "Don't set your hopes too high."

"It's okay." Soonyoung kissed the top of his head.

Jihoon shifted to face him. He slotted their lips together and set one leg on the other side of him. "I'm really glad we were able to talk through things. Since communication is key and all that."

"Yeah. Another couple might've have a big dramatic falling out."

"Exactly." Jihoon chuckled. He kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Soonyoung gasped. "Do you think I can get you off without touching your cock?"

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. "Right now?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Fun for you."

Soonyoung smirked and shrugged. "Please?" he set his hands on his hips.

"Hmm. Maybe another time." Jihoon laid his head down on his chest.

"Damn. Alright, we can just talk about our feelings all night."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "We can watch a movie."

"Ooh!" Soonyoung exclaimed. He scrambled off the bed and ran to the living room.

Jihoon watched him from the floor.


	14. monday

** [smut: vanilla] **

Mingyu pounded into her hard and fast. She was so wet he thought he'd slip out at any moment.

"Wait, stop, stop." She said between moans.

He stopped when he was pulled out. "What?"

"Take a picture. I want you to remember me." She giggled.

Mingyu didn't like how drunk she was, but they didn't have a rule against it and she paid him. He begrudgingly found his phone in the nightstand.

"Oh! And send it to someone. Then show me so I know you did."

Mingyu sighed internally. Truthfully, she was cute, but he didn't like girls. He only takes the ones that pay more, and he thinks about Wonwoo the whole time. Nonetheless, he pushed his head in, making her moan. He took a picture from above, getting no further up than their waists. He hesitated with the sending part. Eventually, he gave it to Wonwoo. He showed her, and she squealed in excitement.

He then continued fucking her to get it over with. Girls were wetter, just naturally (most of the time), but they weren't as tight (at least the pussy part). Mingyu liked how you could choose to stretch a guy or not. That's led to some pretty interesting situations.

In the end, he's sure he made her cum more than once—unlike him. He wished dicks could get hard again quickly too. Then again, they have periods, so he supposes it's a fair trade. And the whole pregnancy thing.

** [end] **

Back in the dressing room, Mingyu was faced with an angry stare from Wonwoo. He then remembered what happened.

"Look, this girl–"

"Do you realize how hard that made me want to fuck you?" Wonwoo crossed his arms.

Mingyu tried to fight a smile. Emphasis on tried. "Hey, I've been bottom the last few times. It's your turn."

"We don't have _turns_. Here or at home, you pick." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu clicked his tongue. He looked his boyfriend up and down, then slowly made his way to him. "I'll take you in this room if you want." He ghosted his hands over his sides.

Wonwoo kept his expression even. "I will not let you fuck me."

"Oh, but baby, I believe you've told me, what was it—that your ass was mine?" Mingyu moved his hands to his cheeks. He was wearing incredibly sexy lingerie. "And that I could wreck you anytime? Oh, and remember the time you sent me nudes, and I didn't even ask first?"

"That has nothing to do with anything, any couple would–"

"Shh, honey, shh. There's been multiple occasions, two recently, where you've talked about me fucking you. Hard, fast, dirty, messy, desperate..." Mingyu unclipped his socks from the panties in the back, trailing his fingers around to do the same to the front.

Wonwoo's façade finally broke. He glanced to the side and shifted his weight. "Yeah, to get you off."

"But you revelled in talking about it, you loved pleasing me." Mingyu's fingers travelled up his stomach to his chest. He peeled off one of his pasties, centimeter by centimeter.

He bit his lip. "You let me make you wear that plug a while ago."

Mingyu grinned. He went to the next pasty and did the same slow process. "And you got hard watching me. Besides, this isn't about overall. It's about who's winning right now." He ripped the last half of it off.

Wonwoo's jaw dropped. His hand went to his chest to soothe the sting. "You–" He tried.

Mingyu kneeled down and pulled his socks off. He undid his shoes, and Wonwoo stepped out of them. His large hands ran over Wonwoo's thin thighs. He felt his ass and leaned in to kiss his leg. Moving up, his nose and lips grazed over his cock.

"Oh, you're already hard." Mingyu smiled. He took his panties with his teeth and pulled them off. Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair, but Mingyu pushed them away. He trailed up his stomach, licking him ever so slightly on the line of hair under his belly button. He went up his chest and tilted Wonwoo's head back for his neck.

"Every single inch of you is mine." He whispered. "That girl didn't even get half of what I can do to you."

When Mingyu pulled away to look at him, he saw Wonwoo's eyes were shaking, glancing at everything he could. Mingyu had effectively made him nervous. He smiled at the fact. Wonwoo saw and looked him in the eye.

"We'll have to be quick if we don't want any interruptions." Mingyu said. He looked down, taking in how only one of them was completely naked.

Wonwoo noticed it too and stood up straighter. "Quick. No lube, no condom." He whispered.

** [smut: dom/sub] **

Mingyu smirked. He then picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and walked them to a chair. They kissed during this, both of them needy and sloppy. Mingyu sat him in the chair and kneeled in front of him. He licked up his thighs before taking his cock in his mouth.

Wonwoo moaned loudly. Mingyu felt his hands graze his hair, then saw them move to grasp the armrests. Mingyu sucked on the underside of his length, making him groan. He kissed his inner thigh and tried to make a mark.

"I don't think you've let me be this dominant before." Mingyu said.

"Trying it out, I guess." Wonwoo answered, his voice weak.

Mingyu moved up to his chest. He kissed and licked his nipple. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

"I want you to." Wonwoo hesitantly set a hand on the crook of his neck.

He smirked and trailed his tongue up to his jaw, giving him a small kiss. Mingyu then pulled them down to kneel on the floor. He cupped his face and kissed his lips. Wonwoo started to pump Mingyu's cock, but he took his hand away.

"Let me touch you," Wonwoo asked. "Please?"

Mingyu hummed. He turned them around and laid Wonwoo down, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the floor. "No." He smiled.

Wonwoo whined. Mingyu ripped off his shorts, then kneeled in between his legs, using his other hand to line up his cock to his hole. Wonwoo felt him and moved his legs back. Mingyu pushed in slowly. Wonwoo made a small noise from the pain, his jaw dropping and eyebrows furrowing.

When Mingyu was all the way in, he stopped to let him adjust. Wonwoo rested his head on the floor and panted. "Shit," he breathed.

"You okay?" Mingyu asked.

"Don't care. Move." Wonwoo told him.

He smiled and started rolling his hips. Wonwoo made a sound with each thrust and closed his eyes. Mingyu sped up, as he was getting impatient. He moaned at his tightness. He moved Wonwoo's legs to hook over his shoulders and leaned on his hands on the floor.

"I love you," Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo smiled, but his expression quickly turned into that of a moan. "Love you too."

Mingyu thrusted harder and faster. Wonwoo moaned loudly and held onto the other's shoulders. After a few quick minutes, Wonwoo told him he was close. Mingyu said the same, and he went harder to bring them both to the edge.

Wonwoo dug his nails into Mingyu's skin as he came. Mingyu sat back and breathed heavily after his own climax.

"I think I like the softer you better." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo's the only one where the loving and gentleness can be authentic. "Me too."

The two didn't even look up when the door opened. "Come on guys, really?" Vernon complained.


	15. tuesday

As soon as Jun opened the door for Minghao, he started ranting. "Hi. Okay, so, tonight we had to be in uniform. Nurses and whatever. I was a cop. People wanted me to be rougher than usual. I'm fine with spanking, maybe some slapping, but some of them go so far. Any they were encouraged just from my outfit."

Minghao waited until he was finished to come in. Even then, Jun had to gesture. As they walked to the couch, Minghao said, "Was it a good or bad night?"

"Eh, I guess good." They sat down. "I wish you saw my outfit, though, it was pretty nice."

"What was it?" Minghao asked. They sat facing each other and holding hands.

Jun smiled. "I had the blue police shirt, which was barely buttoned, and dark blue shorts. I had a harness underneath the shirt and other harness things on my legs. Oh, and combat boots. My friends told me I looked good."

"Hmm." Minghao hummed. He was looking at their hands.

Jun paused. "What's wrong?" he shook their hands to get his attention.

He looked up, his eyebrows raised. "What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" Jun asked. He was getting a little concerned.

Minghao sighed and looked down again. Jun followed his eyes, seeing they were running over Jun's body. He wanted to say something, but didn't want to be wrong.

"Are you gay?" Minghao blurted.

"Pan." Jun answered. He was a bit more worried now.

"So you've been with a girl?"

He nodded, but cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I like how..." Minghao gently set his hands on Jun's knees, just his fingertips touching. "There's such a difference between girls and guys. Girls' thighs are usually bigger, but less muscular..." His hands moved up.

His touch tickled Jun. "And the hips and stomach... girls have curves, and they just look really soft and gentle. With guys, it's more... I don't know. More hard lines. I'm seeing things in them I didn't before, and I like it." Minghao continued.

"And girls, with their chest... fluffy and squishy. But not with guys. And their nipples aren't as sensitive, but still nice to touch." His hands were on his shoulders. "Arms are mostly the same, except the hands. And I'm starting to kind of like muscles. But that's too much to talk about."

Minghao looked to his neck. "With girls... their neck is more... smooth. You can see all the lines on a guy, muscles and tendons and whatnot. And their Adam's apple. Some really like it, which is kinda weird to me."

He went quiet, so Jun took this time to respond. "You should be a writer." He said. Minghao's words affected him more than that, but he didn't know how to say it.

He grinned. "Thanks."

Jun lightly touched his face to bring him into a kiss. He tried to show him how much he liked and was thankful for his rambling. Minghao soon broke apart.

"Can I... um," Minghao tried. His hands went to the waistband of Jun's pants.

"Can you what?" Jun smiled.

He met his eye. "Can I touch you?" Minghao whispered.

The older nodded and pressed their lips together. Minghao set his hand on Jun's crotch and began to rub him.

"I wish I saw you in that outfit." Minghao said against him.

Jun bit his bottom lip and tugged on it. "I'll dress back up if you want."

"Really?" Minghao leaned away.

"Yeah," he grinned. "We usually leave the theme day costumes at the club, but I'm pretty sure I accidentally put mine in my bag. Happens a lot."

Minghao smiled. Jun then said, "But only on one condition. You have to wear something too."

He frowned. "But... okay."

Jun took his hand and stood them up. "You'll look cute, I promise." He led them to his room where his bag was. They kneeled down to it, and Jun took out the police outfit. He rifled through to find something for Minghao. He ended up choosing black panties, a short black skirt, and white socks. He tried not to do too much so he wouldn't overwhelm him.

He handed Minghao the clothes with a smile, then went to the bathroom to change. He wanted it to be a surprise. When he was done, he called to Minghao to ask if he was ready. After he got a _yes_ , he walked back to his room.

"Aw, oh my gosh." Jun gasped.

Minghao was standing with his feet together and trying to smooth the skirt down. "I don't really like it..."

"But baby, you look so good!" Jun walked up to him. He ran his hands over his body, from his face to his waist to his legs.

"Not really my style." Minghao shrugged.

** [smut: crossdressing] **

Jun stepped closer. "You can change if you want, but it's going to be taken off soon enough." He pulled him by his hips, pressing them together.

Minghao blushed and whispered, "You look really good."

"Thank you." Jun brushed his lips over his jaw. His hand trailed to his back, slowly going down to his ass under the panties. He reached to find his hole, teasingly pressing on it when he did.

"Jun..." Minghao breathed and pressed them even closer.

He kissed behind his ear. "Shh, baby, it's okay. Ready?"

Minghao hummed in confirmation. Jun couldn't get too far in this position, so he took his hand away. He led them to the bed and sat with Minghao in his lap.

"I have a question," the younger said. He started untucking Jun's shirt from his shorts. "Could I be top sometime? Not today, but..."

"Of course, honey." Jun replied. His hands ran down his sides to his thighs. He pulled down his panties and pumped his cock.

Minghao continued taking off Jun's shirt. When it was off and he saw the harness, he bit his lip. "You look really good."

"You said that already, didn't you?" Jun chuckled.

Minghao rolled his hips into Jun's hand. "It's still true." He said. He attached his lips to Jun's neck, sucking and nibbling.

Jun released a small sound and quickened his pace. Minghao still hasn't confessed to his biting kink, even if he does it every time they fuck. Jun's determined to get it out of him. He's tried to avoid biting him back so he wouldn't hurt him, but maybe that's what he needs to do.

"I love your body, I think it's my favorite. You know, type wise." Minghao told him, slightly awkward.

Jun rubbed his tip with his thumb, making him moan. He hears compliments all the time, but likes his boyfriend's the best. "Thank you. You're my type, too."

Minghao sucked on his earlobe. Jun shivered from the feeling. Jun tangled his fingers in the back of Minghao's hair, gripping it while he took his hand away from his cock to put his fingers in his mouth. Once they were wet, Jun went down and moved the panties aside to play with his hole once more, this time from the front for a better reach.

He made a small noise when one finger was entered. He bounced on it, not even waiting for Jun to start thrusting. The second finger was quick to join. Minghao moaned and held onto his shoulders.

"You're a bit needy today," Jun moved his hand from his hair to his neck. "Asking first, fucking yourself and everything."

"I-I'm sorry," Minghao stammered. He whined when the third finger was added.

Jun kissed his jaw. "Don't apologize, my love." His hand travelled over his chest and arm to touch his skin. It was strangely calm and pleasing to just sit and feel him.

"Jun, baby, I need you." Minghao said. He set his hand on Jun's crotch to rub him.

He moved them so Minghao was laying in the middle of the bed with him in between his legs. Jun took off the rest of his clothes, harnesses included. He saw Minghao fold the skirt up and out of the way.

"Do you want me to fuck you with the panties on?" Jun asked with a smile.

"You can..." Minghao said quietly.

Jun pumped his own cock as he took everything in. Minghao has always been gorgeous, but especially at this moment. His long black hair was messy, making him look even prettier. Not to mention his outfit.

"That's my job," his voice got quieter.

"Then come here." Jun grinned. Minghao sat up and took his cock in his hands, using both of them with the head in his mouth.

Jun moaned, loving the feeling and the anticipated skin-to-skin contact. Minghao took more of him in. He's learned how to give a blowjob by now, and since Jun regards himself as pretty good, Minghao was good too. He hasn't learned to deepthroat, but Jun wasn't expecting him to.

Minghao sucked him until he was told to stop a few minutes later. Jun pushed him back down, then grabbed the condom and lube from his nightstand. He rolled it on and squirted healthy amounts on himself and Minghao's entrance, moving the panties away once more. He put them in a place where they'd stay and his cock was exposed.

Jun pushed in fast. Minghao gave a high-pitched moan, and they kept coming as Jun started thrusting. He would be scared of hurting him, but they prepped for a while. He leaned down to kiss his chest and neck.

Minghao wrapped his arms around him to keep him there. His breaths and curses were in Jun's ear. Minghao sloppily kissed his neck with more biting. Jun groaned with each thrust, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

He decided to test his theory. Jun took a mouthful of his shoulder, most likely leaving teeth marks. Minghao made a sound, then cursed.

"You like it." Jun said in his ear.

Minghao moaned before he answered. "You're right, I-I do."

Jun smiled. He slowed his thrusts down, but made them harder. "Leave as many marks as you'd like, angel. Just no bleeding." He licked his ear.

The other whined with each thrust. He nodded, so Jun picked up the pace again. He felt Minghao bite and moan into his collarbone. His hands trailed down his back to grab Jun's ass.

Jun went harder again, this time pressing their bodies as close as possible to stimulate Minghao's cock. They both moaned—their lips, tongues, and teeth all over each other.

Minghao came first, his cum getting both of them dirty. He bit into Jun's arm as he did. Jun was close behind. His noises filled the room, some from pleasure and some from pain. After, he pulled out and laid next to his boyfriend.

"I got your skirt messy." Minghao said in a weak voice.

Jun glanced over. "It's fine." His breathing was heavy and loud.

"Thank you." Minghao found his hand and held it.

"Thank you." Jun repeated. He closed his eyes and tried not to fall asleep, but eventually failed. He would wake to find Minghao had cleaned everything up.


	16. thursday

Jeonghan was starting to feel like his life was on a downhill spiral. He was twenty-three with no significant other and a job as a stripper. He can't be a whore forever. All of this, along with the fact he has a degree in business he hasn't done anything with. He got it to make his parents happy, and they think he's helping manage his friend's farm. He's living a lie.

"I'm living a lie." Jeonghan said.

"What?" Soonyoung asked.

He was bored and decided to go over to his friend's house before their shift. Jihoon was there, which was surprising, but he didn't mind.

"I'm starting to think I should just quit instead of being dragged along."

"Are you having another mental breakdown?" Soonyoung leaned over to look at him from the couch.

Jeonghan was laying on the floor, so that was a fairly educated guess. He felt both of their stares on him but kept his eyes on the ceiling. "More like mental _enlightenment_."

"I don't know what you're on about." Soonyoung dismissed. He started talking with his boyfriend again.

He turned his head to look at them. They were happy. Was Jeonghan? He hasn't looked for a relationship since he started working, mostly because he gets all the intimacy he needs from there. What he doesn't get is the romance. Cuddling, calling each other cute names, simply adoring someone. The only person he gets even a little bit of that from is Seungcheol.

But Seungcheol isn't available. He's made that clear. Why he isn't dating someone is the real question. He's all anyone could ask for. Cute, hot, nice, funny, compassionate. And yet he isn't taken.

"Do you give each other purpose?" Jeonghan questioned.

They stopped talking and looked at him. "Um... what do you mean?" Soonyoung asked.

"Like, do you wake up and plan your day around them. Is this relationship meaningful or just for fun?"

They both looked a little offended. Jihoon spoke first, "Well, for me, I do plan around him since we don't see each other too often. If you're asking if he's my everything, then no. I don't think one thing should be someone's whole world, person or not. But he, and us, are meaningful even if I don't know what our future's gonna be. It'd be nice to stay with him as long as I can but I don't know everything so I can't say we will, or even I hope we, get married."

Soonyoung looked at him for a moment. Jihoon wasn't looking back. "Yeah, what he said. Though I'm not sure about the marriage or breaking up part since I've been trying not to think about that. Future and all that stuff's intimidating."

Jeonghan nodded. He was asked why he wanted to know. "Because right now, my job is my life. My everything. My friends are from my job. I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. So what if I get fired? What will I do then? I feel like I need to get my life together."

"As long as you're happy, you're fine, right?" Soonyoung said. "And I doubt he'd fire you, you're popular. My bet's on Wonwoo or Jun."

"Why Jun?"

"He's got stage presence but otherwise he's a little awkward."

Jeonghan hummed in thought.

"Anyways, you seem aware enough that you could continue if you were fired. I don't know how old you are, but I'm assuming you have, or are getting, a college education. So you could do something with that." Jihoon told him.

That seemed plausible. "But why don't I have a relationship?"

"You and Chan, man, jeez. Why are you two so intent on dating? You can find someone later, you're twenty-three."

"Hey, I'm just saying. If I get fired I won't have anybody to fall back on, nobody to distract me. And I won't be able to get a job soon. So what am I supposed to do, wallow in my depression?"

"Or you could have a fun time by yourself. And with your friends." Jihoon said.

Jeonghan scoffed. "Who does that?"

"Whatever. We need to leave, come on." Soonyoung stood and looked at Jeonghan.

"What? It's, like," he checked the time on his phone, "way too early."

Soonyoung shook his head. "You come in five minutes before and half-ass your makeup, while I actually care about my appearance."

"I'm pretty enough without it." Jeonghan waved his hand.

He didn't get a response. He heard the couple kiss and Soonyoung's quiet words, "See you soon?"

"Maybe not tonight. I have homework and other shit." Jihoon said.

The other made a small whine. "Then maybe you can send me some photos, hmm? Dress up like a schoolgirl, doing work like a good boy but naughty everywhere else." Soonyoung smiled.

"Maybe. If I do will you get mad at me for not asking first?"

"Hm-mm, 'cause I asked right now." He said.

They kissed again, then Jihoon left. Soonyoung stood over the older once again. "Get up. You don't have to go now but I'm not leaving you in my apartment alone."

Jeonghan groaned. He did what he was told and left with a wave. He went to his apartment, but decided he was still bored soon after and headed to the club. They made jokes— _finally decided to show up?_ —when he arrived.

After getting ready, he was still bored. Bored with what, he didn't know. Apparently everything. Fortunately, Chan was there. He pulled him to his room—number two.

Chan was excited about Jeonghan finally initiating things. They were on the bed, with Chan grinding on him. He said, "You must be really desperate if you came to me first."

** [smut: vanilla] **

"Seungcheol'd be my first choice." Jeonghan responded. He pulled out Chan's cock and pumped it.

"Mine too," he shrugged.

Jeonghan stopped. Maybe what he needs is to care more. He isn't too interested in his job, he doesn't mind that Chan only uses him for sex. Seungcheol and Jeonghan hang out as friends, and Seungcheol and Chan do, but not Jeonghan and Chan.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you like Seungcheol? Like, _like_ him?" Jeonghan asked.

Chan took his hand away from his dick, seeing things were getting serious. "Um... I guess a little bit. But I know we'd never date."

Jeonghan nodded. "I think I kinda like him too."

"He might date you." Chan shrugged.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. He just might.


	17. friday

"I have an idea!"

"God, I'm so tired." Vernon collapsed on Seungkwan's couch. "What is it?"

Seungkwan gently sat by him, at the end and putting his legs in his lap. "Oh... never mind."

"Tell me." Vernon said.

"We can't do it if you're tired."

"Just tell me."

Seungkwan paused. "Well... I was thinking we could maybe film us... and maybe I could top this time so you don't have to do too much."

Vernon thought about it. He had his arm over his eyes, so Seungkwan was probably worrying about not seeing his reaction. "Why do you want to? Record, that is."

"I don't know," Seungkwan fiddled with Vernon's pant leg. "Just seems fun. We wouldn't put it anywhere. It'd be just for us. If we need to get ourselves off we can watch it."

Vernon smirked. "We should name it 'Twink Sub Tops.'"

"Stop! I'm not a twink." Seungkwan hit him.

"Oh my God, yes you are." Vernon took his arm away and looked at him. "Do you even know what that means?"

Seungkwan pouted. "I– well, yeah– but I–" He stammered. "Fine. But you're a twink too."

Vernon laid his head back down. "Yep. Maybe a tiny bit twunk."

Seungkwan poked his leg and hummed in agreement. They were silent for a moment until Vernon remembered what he was asked. "Oh, yeah. Let's go." He stood from the couch.

"Really? Are you sure?" Seungkwan followed him as he headed towards his room.

Once there, Vernon turned around to cup the other's face. He said, "Yes, I promise you. You can either ride me or top."

Seungkwan set his hands on Vernon's. He held them and tilted his head, brushing his lips against his thumb and kissing it. "Top."

"Okay." Vernon smiled. "How do you want to film?"

Seungkwan walked over to his closet. "I actually have a phone-tripod-thing, since I wanted to be a YouTuber once but changed my mind before getting a camera. So, yeah..."

Vernon nodded. Seungkwan got the tripod, and had to put it on a chair to make it a good height. Their professionalism was amusing. It was near the end of the bed, and Vernon threw his phone next to them as they sat down.

"I feel like I'm going to hate seeing myself..." Seungkwan said as he got onto Vernon's lap.

** [smut: filming] **

"You're gorgeous, baby. You'll watch it and realize how beautiful you are." Vernon grinned and gave him a kiss. He slid his hands under Seungkwan's clothes and grabbed his ass.

Seungkwan blushed. He put his hands on Vernon's shoulders under his shirt. Vernon moved his own to the front, stroking his cock in his clothes. Seungkwan has shown a tiny bit of an interest in exhibitionism, making Vernon picture him working at the club, taking over for whoever has to leave.

"Vernon," Seungkwan breathed.

He kissed the older's neck and moved his hands to push down his clothes, having Seungkwan stand up to take them off. He continued standing as Vernon took him into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head, his tongue flattened on the underside.

Seungkwan's knees weakened when Vernon focused on his tip. He held onto Vernon's shoulders for balance. Even then, he kept moving as the other continued. Seungkwan tangled his fingers in his hair and moved him off.

"You're so pretty." Seungkwan said.

Vernon smiled. He pulled Seungkwan back into his lap. He took Vernon's shirt off and kissed his neck.

"To be honest, I just want you to fuck me already. No foreplay." Vernon said.

"But foreplay's what makes it fun." Seungkwan told him.

It was probably because he was still tired and wanted to "get it over with," but wasn't going to say that out loud. "Yeah, or your cock could be up my ass in a few minutes. All tight and warm and wet. Sounds nice, yeah?"

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine. But the video's not going to be as fun."

"We can make another." Vernon said. He moved to lay down in the middle of the bed and spread his legs.

Seungkwan got the idea and grabbed the lube. Before he even opened it, Vernon said, "Film you fingering me," as he handed over his phone.

He started recording when he pushed in a lubed finger. Vernon made a sound when the second was right after. Seungkwan thrust them in and out, making him moan.

"I love your sounds." Seungkwan said. He added another finger.

Vernon breathed out a _thanks_ , curling his toes at the combination of pain and pleasure. He looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at the phone. He's heard Soonyoung's boyfriend Jihoon also likes taking pictures and filming. He wonders why someone would be interested in it. Maybe the thought of somebody seeing it. Or having the mood and atmosphere of filming for porn. Nonetheless, he doesn't mind it, but isn't too fascinated.

Finally, Seungkwan took his fingers out. He tossed the phone on the bed and held Vernon's hips. "Ready?"

He thought for a second about what position he wanted. He settled for the one they were already in and nodded. Seungkwan pushed in easily, both of them moaning. Soon enough, he grabbed the phone and started recording.

"Shit, baby, you feel so fucking good. Fuck me harder. _Harder_!" Vernon moaned, half for his boyfriend and half for the video.

Seungkwan did what he was told. He filmed for a bit longer, then stopped and leaned down to press their bodies together, hiding his face in the crook of Vernon's neck. Vernon grabbed onto his shoulders. His nails scratched him as he went down his back. Seungkwan made a small noise, and Vernon apologized.

"You're fucking hot," Seungkwan told him.

Vernon smiled. He tangled his fingers in the back of his hair and gripped tightly. "I don't know if I like you cursing or not." He kissed him roughly.

A few moments passed filled with moaning and the sound of skin slapping together. "Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm in control now, huh?" Seungkwan broke away and licked his ear.

Vernon smiled wider. He hugged him close and said, "Yes, baby, please... do anything you want to me. I'm yours, your doll, for you to play with."

Seungkwan slowed down his thrusts, but they became more forceful. "You're not just a toy."

Vernon refrained from sighing. Sometimes, Seungkwan's soft personality gets in the way of them getting kinkier. Though, of course, he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Faster." He whimpered.

He moaned loudly when Seungkwan followed his request. In a couple of moments, Vernon said he was close. Seungkwan ended up climaxing first, but the younger was right after. Seungkwan laid on him from exhaustion.

"We should edit that and sell it." Vernon said, his breathing heavy.

Seungkwan chuckled. "Your customers would like it."

"Hmm. Or we could save it, like a home movie, and show our kids." Vernon ran his hands down his back in an effort to soothe the scratches.

"That's gross, be quiet." Seungkwan hit his arm.


	18. saturday

"Oh my God, I'm glad you're here, but I just fucked my soul out, I'm exhausted. It was so good, though. Wait, are you jealous? Like, you can be fine with it but don't want to hear about it. Anyway, I'll stop talking. I'll see you soon, have a drink or something."

Jihoon was visibly startled by his rant, but didn't get to say anything before Soonyoung walked away. He headed to the dressing room. Once there, he collapsed into his chair.

"Why is fucking so _hard_ ," he groaned into the empty room.

He wants to be with his boyfriend, but can't when he's worn out. His job is irritating sometimes. Well, a lot of the time, due to rude customers. He stayed there for the few minutes he had until it was time to dance. After he was done with that, he found Jihoon and took him to his room.

"What do you want to do today?" Soonyoung asked.

"If we fuck here, do I have to pay?" Jihoon held his hands.

Soonyoung hummed in thought. "Two-hundred."

"Wasn't it four-hundred last time?"

He shrugged and Jihoon took out his wallet. Soonyoung threw the money on the chair, then pulled him to the bed. "What do you want, baby?"

"Remember the first time we met?" Jihoon started. "I want it to be like that. You were all dominant and I was submissive."

"Alright," Soonyoung said, then something came to him. "Ooh, hold on. I have an idea."

He rushed out of the room and to the bar. There, he asked Seokmin for a cup. He ended up getting a plastic one, but didn't mind. He then hurried back to Jihoon.

"What's that for?" Jihoon asked as he set it on the bedside table.

** [smut: dom/sub, "sir"] **

"You'll see." Soonyoung smiled. He pushed the other down and straddled him. "You wanna be babied today, huh? How sweet." He leaned to brush his lips over his jaw.

"I guess," Jihoon answered.

"Be assertive, honey." Soonyoung moved to his ear.

"I... um, I want it to be like we don't know each other. And you are, uh, babying me. And you call me cute names and you talk, like, about me and what you're going to do to me."

Soonyoung licked his ear. "Okay. We'll have fun tonight, little one, I promise."

"I've told you I don't like that name."

He sucked under his jaw before answering. "But, baby, it's so cute. You're my little one, mine only. I'm not calling you short."

Jihoon made a noise. Soonyoung kissed him and said, "You're the cutest, I swear." He started grinding on him.

"Yes, sir." Jihoon raised his arms to lay above his head.

Soonyoung grinned and grabbed his wrists, pinning them down. He moved and kissed his neck, using his other hand to pull his shirt away for more room. His hand snaked down his arm as he went lower to kiss his stomach. He undid his pants and took them off, then mouthed him through his underwear.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon breathed.

"That's not my name, bunny." He nipped at his hip.

Jihoon didn't respond. Soonyoung nuzzled his face into his bulge before taking his underwear off. He licked up his length, next kissing and sucking his thigh. He placed a small kiss on his entrance.

"I have a secret." Soonyoung said, flicking his tongue over his tip. "Sometimes, if a customer can't get me off, I think of you to do it."

He saw Jihoon smile. "Good boy."

Soonyoung smirked. He sat up and slowly pumped his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you well tonight, okay? You'll be begging for more afterwards. More, _more_." He imitated his moans, making Jihoon bite his lip.

"Please do, sir." He said.

"I can't wait to hear my baby's pretty voice moan my name. Hear him whimper and whine... hear him fall apart from my touch." Soonyoung licked up his neck to kiss his lips.

Jihoon let out a shaky breath. "Can I touch you?"

Soonyoung took Jihoon's hand and put it on his crotch. Jihoon began rubbing him eagerly. He took his cock out and quickly stroked it. Soonyoung groaned, his breath in his ear.

"What position does baby want? On his back, so I can see his beautiful face. Or on his stomach, to see his beautiful ass... or he can ride me..."

"Stomach. Hands and knees." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung agreed, then got off of his lap. They moved to the middle for more room. Soonyoung got the lube and put it on his fingers. He pushed two in, making Jihoon release a sound. He searched for his prostate, keeping his fingers there when he found a spot that made him moan.

He added the third and fourth fingers soon enough. He made sure to stay on his g-spot to distract him from the pain. "You're such a good boy, Hoonie, you're doing so well." Soonyoung smiled.

Jihoon only moaned. Soonyoung took the head of his cock in his mouth, causing him to moan louder. "God, fuck, please, more. Please, Hoshi, _more_."

"Told you." Soonyoung smirked. He sat up and reached over to get the condom, rolling it on after taking off his bottoms. Jihoon moved to his knees, his ass high and face low. Soonyoung squeezed on more lube before slowly pushing in.

Jihoon moaned quietly. He started moving on his cock, rocking back and forth.

"So needy, kitty." Soonyoung lightly slapped his ass. He thrust to meet him, making him whine. Soonyoung let out noises as well and grabbed his hips.

" _Oh_ , fuck." Jihoon moaned. He buried his face into the bed.

Soonyoung gripped his hips tighter, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. In a few minutes, he was close. He told Jihoon, causing him to beg for his cum. He orgasmed with loud moans, his eyes fluttering closed. Soon after, Jihoon said he was ready too.

The older pulled out. Jihoon complained and whined, then Soonyoung moved him to sit at the edge of the bed. He got the cup and started pumping his cock, aiming him into it. Jihoon's breath quickened and he clenched the sheets.

"Come on, that's it. You're doing so well, angel. I'll get it all out, I promise, baby. Good boy." Soonyoung murmured.

"Ah, _ah_ – S-S– Hoshi... babe, _fuck_ ," Jihoon stuttered out. He got louder as he climaxed, his cum shooting into the cup. He rested his head in the crook of Soonyoung's neck.

Once he was done, and the older made sure he had milked him well, he lifted the cup up to Jihoon's mouth. "Drink, honey."

Jihoon moved his head to glance at him. Soonyoung smiled encouragingly. He then took the cup to drink the cum. Soonyoung helped him tilt it back. When it was all gone, he kissed Jihoon's check.

"Such a good boy. You're perfect, you know that?" Soonyoung reached his hand around to play with his hair on the side of his head.

"Thanks," Jihoon whispered.

"Now let's calm your breathing. In, out. In, out." Soonyoung repeated and held his hand. "Thank you for doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"For not questioning or judging me. And for tonight, too." He said.

"You said this place is judgement free, right?" Jihoon turned to look at him, smiling.

Soonyoung hummed and kissed him. "You should stay. Distract me from the rest of the customers."

"I'd love to," Jihoon said against his lips.


	19. wednesday

Chan helped himself to Mingyu's lap. He rested his head on his shoulder and asked, "You're pretty popular here, right?"

"Uh, sure." Mingyu answered. He had to put aside his texts with Wonwoo due to Chan being in the way.

"So, people like you since you're all manly and muscular and stuff. I'm assuming you don't really shave to keep that up. Do people like you hairy or clean?"

It was an odd question, sure, but they ask each other things like this all the time. "I keep it longer than most, yeah, probably. It was bare when we first started, then I grew it out, and they liked that better. But someone like Jeonghan's probably always clean."

Chan hummed. "Yeah, Jeonghan's pretty bare. Seungcheol has a little."

"Same with Wonwoo."

"What do you think Jun does?"

"Eh, he's either bare or a little. Soonyoung, too. I feel like Vernon's either full bush or completely clean." Mingyu thought aloud.

Chan nodded. "Weird how people can find hair attractive or not. I was asking 'cause shaving is so hard. But I gotta keep up my reputation as a cute little twink."

Mingyu laughed, and was about to speak, but Chan decided to pull away his bottoms to look inside. "Uh, you need something?"

"It just gets in the way, I think." Chan took his hand away only to do the same thing to himself, moving his underwear to check his cock. "What's Wonwoo's opinion?"

"Haven't exactly asked."

"Ugh. I just wanna know if I should grow it out or not." Chan complained.

"Do it, and if people don't like it, then just shave again."

"But I'm _scared_ of their _reactions_."

"Chan, you're the most sexually confident person I know. You already know how to do what feels good, so just keep doing that." Mingyu told him. He got his phone back out and held it to the side to see.

The younger grumbled to himself. He kissed Mingyu's cheek before leaving to his vanity. Mingyu texted Wonwoo, saying, _Sometimes I worry about Chan._

Wonwoo asked why. Mingyu responded with, _Because he asked about everybody's pubes and made sure to check mine._

 _He's an odd one_ , Wonwoo said. Mingyu saw it was almost time to open, so he said goodbye and put his phone by his things. He puts it in his room sometimes, just to keep it close. It came in handy with that one girl who wanted a picture.

The two stood, along with Seungcheol, and Vernon came out of the bathroom. They walked out, everyone heading towards the poles except Mingyu. A client came up to him soon enough. He was asked for sex from an older-looking, not too attractive man. Mingyu smiled at him nonetheless and led him to the room.

** [tw: sexual assault] **

He was asked to top, which was a little surprising. Mingyu ended up closing his eyes as they fucked. He pictured his boyfriend underneath him instead, Wonwoo's sweet moans in his mind. He thought of how tight his ass would be if they didn't prep.

"Oh, fuck, Wonwoo..." Mingyu moaned.

He didn't realize he did something wrong until the man pushed him away by his hips. Mingyu opened his eyes, his expression that of shock. He's never said his full name before.

"The fuck did you just say?" he towered over him on his knees.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. That-that's just a name I really like, you know? I was thinking of you, sir, I promise." Mingyu rushed. What a terrible excuse.

He slapped him across his face, then grabbed his hair and pulled him up before Mingyu could even process what just happened. "Fucking whore. Who is he?" the customer shook him by his hair.

Mingyu's left eye was watering since the blow was close and he had a ring on. Not a wedding ring—that was on the other hand. Should he lie? What if he tries to find Wonwoo if he tells the truth?

"Just, a friend, sir. I, uh, I'm starting to like him, and, you know... he's on my mind a lot." Mingyu said. He was sitting up straight, and wanted to put his hand on the man's to maybe lessen his grip, but didn't want to touch him.

"You've fucked him?"

"No, no, of course not. You just felt so good, sir, I started to think of him... but, not that I didn't want to think of you–"

"Shut up." He shook him again. A tear ran down Mingyu's cheek. "Be sure to tell your little crush how good you were tonight."

Mingyu couldn't respond before he was shoved onto his cock. He tried to keep his mouth closed, but the man somehow pried his jaw open. Mingyu thought about biting. He settled on trying to calm down and making this as painless as possible.

It was easier said than done. He was disgusting, inside and out, but especially out. The taste of his cock was nauseating. Mingyu has given a lot of blowjobs, not all of them the cleanest, and he was the worst.

He endured it until he climaxed. He dug his nails into the man's wrist if he was going too hard, but that didn't deter him. He didn't want to swallow in the end, yet had no choice as he was all the way down his throat. The customer tossed Mingyu away and left the room without another word.

** [end] **

Mingyu glanced up to make sure he still had his money. If not, that whole thing would've been for nothing. He wiped his eyes, then the bed to get rid of his tears. His cheek stung but at least he wasn't bleeding.

He climbed off the bed, his legs a little shaky. He threw away the empty condom and started putting his clothes back on. The outfit he was once confident in now felt too exposing.

Mingyu was pleased to find the dressing room empty. He went to the back to sit in a chair, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wanted Wonwoo, but to just hold him—no talking.

"Okay, to be honest—woah, you okay?"

He wasn't looking in that direction, but recognized the voice as Seungcheol's. He shrugged.

Seungcheol came closer. Mingyu had his head on his knees, facing the wall with his left cheek up. "Oh, no. Are you okay? That looks rough." He said once he saw the mark.

Mingyu shrugged again. "Did something else happen?" Seungcheol sat in the other chair.

The door opened, and he saw out of the corner of his eye Seungcheol wave away whoever came in. He didn't listen, because that's how they are, and Mingyu moved his head to see Vernon kneeling next to the other's chair.

"What's up?" he asked. "You can tell us, come on."

"You know you should. We're all friends, babe. We know how this job is. We're your support system; we were told on the first day to trust each other." Seungcheol said.

Mingyu wanted to brush his teeth. "I want Wonwoo."

"Okay, we can do that. We'll call him over and he'll be here as soon as possible, alright? Sit tight." Seungcheol lightly pet his hair before standing up.

Vernon followed him towards the other side of the room. Mingyu heard the door once more, then their hushed voices. He was impressed he couldn't make out their words, considering how small the room was. After a few moments, Chan came and sat on the floor, his head in the chair and resting on his legs.

Chan didn't talk, only hummed. About a minute had passed before he said, "Sorry about our earlier conversation. Sometimes I think I don't have a filter." He began rubbing his leg.

"It's okay." Mingyu mumbled.

"Do you think people see me because I shave? Do they even think I'm cute? _Do they like my personality_?" Chan continued.

Mingyu cracked a small smile, but it was gone quickly. He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. Chan stayed and spoke with him until Wonwoo arrived. The rest of them left the room.

When Mingyu saw him, it only made him sad. He's the reason he got into that mess. Mingyu wasn't mad, no, but disappointed in himself he made such a big mistake. He hid his face in his knees, his arms wrapped around them.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Wonwoo squatted in front of him.

Mingyu hated that he was being treated like a child, but he was acting like one. He was closing himself off, making this seem like a big deal. It wasn't a big deal, right? Was it? He just wants to sleep.

Wonwoo pulled on his legs to set them down. Mingyu let him. "Come on, I want to hear your voice." He moved closer and held both his hands.

Mingyu looked down at them as he spoke. "He slapped me."

"Mm-hmm." Wonwoo gently touched his cheek, then went right back to holding his hand. "Just because he wanted to? Was he one of those guys?"

Mingyu shook his head. "I... I said your name while we were..."

Wonwoo didn't reply right away. He rested his head on his leg. "Oh, baby..." he sighed.

"I know it was dumb, but he was just so—so _gross_. He grabbed my hair and hit me then made me suck him off. He tasted so bad, baby, and I didn't want to swallow because I didn't want to do anything good for him, but I had to. I went along with it because I didn't know what else to do!"

Wonwoo sat up and squeezed his hands. "Shh, shh, calm down. Deep breaths, puppy—slowly. Yeah, there you go. You're okay now. I'm here, you're okay." He paused. "We need to report this, babe."

Mingyu shook his head. "You know we can't." That would require the police finding out he's an illegal prostitute, by himself or the client.

"We need to do something. Ban him from the club. I'm sure Joshua has connections, we can ruin him somehow."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair. "Puppy." Mingyu whispered.

"Yeah, I remembered you like that." Wonwoo said after a moment.

"You should be my kitty."

"Okay." He answered, putting his forehead on the chair to close his eyes and breathe deeply.


	20. thursday

Wonwoo ran his fingers through Mingyu's hair, brushing it out of his face. "What do you want to do today, baby?"

Mingyu curled into a ball and made a noise of protest. "Stop treating me like I'm fragile."

Wonwoo's chest tightened. "I'm not."

"You are. You're asking me all these questions."

He kept petting his hair. "Well, I just want to give you time to heal. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You wouldn't've like it if tried to have rough sex with you right after, right?"

Mingyu snuggled closer to him. "No..."

"It's okay if you feel fine, or if you're struggling, but I think everybody would need some peace and quiet after what happened."

He tangled his legs with Wonwoo's and held him close. "We should just stay in. Do some cute things."

"Like what?" Wonwoo smiled.

"Like... baking. Slow dancing. A movie and cuddle. Arts and crafts."

"I like the thought of slow dancing."

Mingyu dragged him out of bed. They went to the living room and pushed the furniture out of the way to make an open space. Wonwoo started playing music from his phone, a playlist of songs that were special to them.

They stood in the middle, Wonwoo linking his arms around Mingyu's neck and Mingyu's hands on Wonwoo's waist. They did this even though Wonwoo was only two inches shorter. He rested his head on his shoulder anyway. They swayed side to side and stepped in a circle.

"This is cute." Wonwoo murmured.

" _You're_ cute." Mingyu retorted.

Instead of replying, Wonwoo breathed in his skin. Mingyu had taken a shower the night before, and the smell of their apple body wash lingered just slightly. He was soft and smooth as Wonwoo's nose and lips grazed over his neck.

He was almost physically repulsed at the thought of Mingyu being hurt in that way. He also scared himself by how badly he wanted to hurt the man responsible. Most of all, he wanted Mingyu's pain to disappear. He knows trying to cater to his every need and walking on eggshells around him isn't going to help, but Wonwoo doesn't know what else to do. He wished just being there sped up his healing.

"Baby, stop thinking about it." Mingyu whispered.

He knew what he was talking about. It seemed impossible that it was only last night. After it happened, Wonwoo stayed at the club the rest of the night. Mingyu continued working, but no sex. At home, Mingyu was uncharastically quiet. He took his shower by himself, which Wonwoo understood, but they didn't talk about it afterwards. Wonwoo wanted to, to try to help, but was too scared of upsetting him. His change of character this morning was a bit surprising.

"I can't." He said. "I just want you to be okay."

Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair. "I am, I promise."

Wonwoo lifted his head to comfortingly rub their cheeks together. "Tell me how you're really feeling, please." He didn't mean to sound like he didn't believe him—he just wanted more details.

Mingyu sighed and pulled him closer. "I don't know... I guess a little numb. It doesn't feel like it really happened. I don't... I don't think I want anyone to be rough, or, you know, 'force' me to do anything. For a while. But I think I'll be fine."

Wonwoo nodded. He was still worried. And he didn't want Mingyu to feel worse, yet he was sort of expecting him to. But, everyone has different reactions. Wonwoo should be grateful he doesn't seem to be too affected.

The other moved so they were looking at each other. He pecked his lips. "Don't worry about me."

"We both know I can't do that." Wonwoo kissed him again, longer this time. Their lips worked in sync to create a spark between them. Wonwoo's heart was feverish, but he was careful to stay slow.

Mingyu broke apart and pulled him even closer, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Don't thank me." Wonwoo said. "Do you want me to stay home tonight?"

"No, it's fine. I can invite someone over. Maybe Jun or Seungcheol. Or Vernon."

"Well, those are your only options."

"Yeah, that's why I said them."

Wonwoo playfully pushed him. "You're the worst."

Mingyu smiled and kissed him. He then said, "You know what I want?"

"What?" Wonwoo said, a little too eagerly.

"I wanna bake something."

"Oh, we should bake a cake. I've always wanted to make one from scratch." Wonwoo suggested.

Mingyu knitted his eyebrows. "Do we have the ingredients to make one from scratch? I know we have boxed mix."

"Um... I think so." Wonwoo said. "Let's find out."

They made their way to the kitchen. There, they found not only cake mix, but also brownie mix. They decided on the brownies. Wonwoo got everything they needed as Mingyu read out the directions.

The two started putting everything together, laughing and kissing along the way. Once, Wonwoo playfully wiped some of the mix on Mingyu's mouth. He kissed it off for him, but ended up getting lost in his taste.

Wonwoo moved to his neck, just below his jaw. He licked and sucked, trying to take in as much as he could. He moved down to his collarbone. Mingyu's skin was supple and didn't particularly taste like anything, but he still loved it. He loved him.

Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair on the back of his head. "What are you doing?"

He paused but kept his lips on his skin. "I like feeling you. Tasting you."

"You're still treating me like I'm fragile. I'll ask to be coddled if I want to."

Wonwoo moved to look at him. "I'm not trying to." He said quietly. "I just... I love you so, so much and I hate the thought of you hurting."

Mingyu grinned, his hands now cupping the other's cheeks. "I'm okay, baby. I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I think we've had this conversation." Mingyu pulled him into a hug.

Wonwoo hugged him back for a moment, then went to continue stirring the brownie mix. "Yeah, but there hasn't been a winner."

"I'm pretty sure there can't be." Mingyu leaned on the counter beside him.

"I'm pretty sure it's me, you just won't admit it."

He smiled and pecked his cheek. "Never."


	21. friday

As soon as Jun stepped foot into the dressing room, Soonyoung barged past him and tackled Mingyu with a hug. Jun only watched. He wanted to do the same thing, but didn't know if Mingyu would like it.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry." Soonyoung stepped back and held him at arm's length. "I just don't think sometimes. But I love you and I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I think I'm fine now, it was just a little scary." Mingyu said.

"I would be terrified! Whatever you're feeling is okay. Don't hold anything in." Soonyoung gave him another tight hug.

Mingyu smiled and nodded. Jun waited for them to make eye contact to give him a heart made from his hands. They smiled at each other, then both sat at their vanities to get ready. Vernon arrived a couple of moments later. He talked quietly with Mingyu for a bit.

They had their dance duets tonight, but later. Jun started thinking of how unsatisfying his shift would be without Minghao. He would have fun, yes, but it was different with him there.

"Wonwoo called me _puppy_. Isn't that the cutest?" Mingyu said.

"I call Jihoon _kitten_ sometimes. And _little one_." Soonyoung added.

"I don't think we have any names besides the usual. Maybe _bunny_ , but not very often." Vernon said.

Jun thought. He was the same as Vernon. "We don't have any special names. _Puppy_ is cute, though, it fits you."

The others agreed. Soonyoung then exclaimed, "Oh my God, wait! We never went on that date with everybody! That was so long ago!"

"Nobody had the time to." Jun answered.

Soonyoung gumbled. "Wait! Oh my God, we're all here! Us and our boyfriends should all fuck. Mingyu is optional, of course."

"Seungkwan might."

"I don't know about Jihoon, though."

"Minghao wouldn't." Jun told them. He squeezed a bit of product in his palm and worked it into his hair. He doesn't know if he would want to do something with all of them, anyway. He wants to keep Minghao to himself. And he doesn't want to ruin his innocence.

Jun finds it a little odd how he came to be with someone so vanilla. Especially when they met at a strip club. The kinkiest things they do are the biting (which isn't even that bad) and maybe being a bit rough. And the crossdressing thing that one time. Minghao doesn't like the thought of him being a whore, and they don't do many sexual things outside of Jun's work. Even there, Minghao doesn't come to see him too often.

"Eh, whatever. Maybe we can." Soonyoung said to Vernon.

After a short while, when they were all ready and it was time to open, they headed out to the floor. Jun stepped onstage and put on a smile.

Within a few hours, he saw both Jihoon and Seungkwan show up. Even Wonwoo, since it was Mingyu's first shift after what happened. Jun knows Minghao probably isn't going to come, but he's hoping he will anyway.

Apparently it was his lucky day. During a dance late into the night, he saw Minghao standing off to the side. Once he finished, he hurried over and grabbed both his hands.

"I didn't think you'd come! It's so late, too, don't you have work? And school?" Jun rushed.

Minghao stumbled from his speed. "No, it's fine. I wanted to see you."

Jun dragged him to his room. When they got there, Jun picked him up, his legs around his waist, and carried him to the bed. He set him on it and sat next to him.

"I'm glad you're here." Jun ran his thumbs over his knuckles.

Minghao smiled and bit his lip. "Me too."

He seemed a little awkward. Jun scooted closer. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Um... I want, um, sex, please..." Minghao looked away. His shyness made Jun smile. "But, something different. You know a lot of, like, kinks and stuff... I just wanted to try something."

"Like what?" Jun moved closer again.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know anything, unlike you. So whatever you want."

He thought about it. Something that wasn't too intense, but something unconventional. "Hmm... remember a while ago when I said I wanted to edge you? We could do that... maybe bondage, too."

"I think I remember what edging means." Minghao said. "I don't know about the bondage..."

"I only want to do your arms behind your back, if that changes your mind."

Minghao looked to the side as he thought. He seemed to be making a decision, his face pensive. "Okay."

"Okay, as in do that?" Jun asked, receiving a nod. "Remember you can tell me to stop at any time. I have to go get the rope, hold on."

He pecked his boyfriend's cheek before leaving. He went over to Soonyoung's room, knocking first just in case. He opened the door when he didn't hear anything, even though the music was too loud to. He ended up walking in on him and Jihoon.

"Jun, what the fuck–"

"Are you using the rope?" he interrupted. Soonyoung was giving Jihoon a blowjob, and Jihoon curled up to cover himself.

"Maybe."

"Come on, are you or are you not? I need it."

Soonyoung sighed and got up, getting the rope out of the nightstand and throwing it to the other. Jun thanked him before leaving.

Back in the room, Jun tossed the rope on the bed and sat back in his spot. "I wish I had a vibrator."

** [smut: bondage] **

Minghao was looking at the rope. He didn't respond, so Jun cupped his face and kissed him. His hands went under his shirt to feel his skin.

"I can't wait to see you dazed from my touch and desperate to cum." Jun kissed his jaw.

Minghao made a small noise. Jun smiled against him and said, "It's cute how nervous you get."

"Why is anxiety attractive?"

Jun paused. "I didn't mean it like that. I like seeing you, I guess, scared of me. Kind of. Like I'm in control. It's hard to explain, but you being confident would be a lot sexier."

"How're you so confident?" Minghao lightly trailed his fingers over his arm.

He was wearing a bandeau and shorts. He dresses a lot less feminine than some of his coworkers. "Practice makes perfect. And learning to love myself instead of relying on people's opinions."

Minghao hummed. He took Jun's hand and pressed it to his crotch. "Confident like this?"

Jun smiled. "Exactly." He started rubbing him.

The other hastily took off Jun's top. "Like this?" he asked, then pushed him down and straddled him. "Like this?"

Jun's heart was beating way too fast. "Yes, baby, exactly." He's usually top, since he gets more girls than guys, so being bottom was always exciting.

Minghao started grinding on him. Jun closed his eyes and grinned. He remembered their plan for the night, therefore not being bottom. "Sad how I'm gonna break you down soon."

Minghao paused for a second. He then ripped off Jun's shorts and pumped his cock with both hands.

"Oh, _shit_. Maybe you can tie me up." Jun groaned.

He stopped his movements and leaned down so they were face-to-face. Jun opened his eyes. "I want you to wear me out. Make me dazed and desperate." Minghao whispered.

Jun tried to fight another smile. He'd love to see Minghao get bratty. He got out from underneath him, laying him down and taking off his clothes. Jun then made him kneel and brought his arms behind his back. He tied them together, using his rudimentary knowledge of shibari. At least it looked sort of nice in the end.

"God, you look so good." Jun said. "Do you think I could take a picture of you? I want to make this my wallpaper."

Minghao lowered his head, so Jun knew he was embarrassed. "I guess."

"You sure?" he asked, getting a yes. "Oh, wait. I don't have my phone. I'll use yours."

He found Minghao's pants and got his phone, taking a picture of his boyfriend. He took multiple at different angles. Then, he tossed the phone away and turned Minghao to face him.

Jun looked over him once more with a smile. He kissed him and ran his hands down his sides, one going to his cock to stroke it. His other hand massaged his thigh.

"I don't know if I like not being able to move like this..." Minghao said quietly.

"I'll untie you." Jun told him. At that time, he focused on his tip, making Minghao moan. He rested his head on Jun's shoulder.

"I-I don't know," Minghao whispered.

Jun moved to kneel on the floor. "It's okay, just tell me if you want me to." He looked up as he took him into his mouth.

Minghao's jaw dropped. He let out a breathy moan and leaned down a little. Jun had to move him away to have room. He used both his hands with his mouth, pumping his length and feeling his balls. Minghao ended up laying down.

"Jun, _fuck_..." He muttered. Jun likes his voice when he's being pleasured. It's mostly around the same pitch as his speaking, but gets higher if he's getting overwhelmed. It's cute.

Especially when he gets desperate. Jun started teasing him, giving him short, small licks all around. Minghao's moans turned to whines and whimpers.

"Hurry up," he complained. "Fuck me already."

Jun chuckled. He sucked and nipped at his inner thigh. "I haven't even done that much and you're already begging."

"What do you mean you haven't done much? This is terrible."

"It's been, like, two minutes, babe."

Minghao squirmed underneath him. He didn't say anything, so Jun went back to teasing him. He spread his legs and sucked on his balls. Jun then moved his legs away to rim him.

"Wait, wait." Minghao said. Jun pulled away. The younger moved to his knees, his face on the bed. "Keep going."

Jun smiled. "You look so pretty like this." He spread his cheeks and licked a wide stripe across his hole.

Minghao moaned and widened his legs. Jun kept licking him, but never put his tongue in. Minghao soon realized what he was doing and begged for more. Jun wet a finger with his mouth and pushed it in. The second finger was soon after, making Minghao release a sound.

Jun added a third. "Sorry, baby." He was planning on fisting him to overwhelm him. He moved and got the lube to make it easier on him. Jun put in a fourth finger once they were slick.

Minghao was almost to the bed, so Jun moved his legs to raise his hips. He spent more time on his fingers before pushing in his thumb. Minghao made another sound, this time more filled with pleasure. Jun slowly made his way to his wrist. He wished he had gloves, for sanitary reasons, even though he eats people out without a dental dam. This just seemed different.

"Fuck, Jun, move, please." Minghao moaned.

He did, feeling around until he found his g-spot. Minghao whined and arched his back, his knees sliding apart again. Jun thrust his hand, causing him to get louder.

"Jun, _fuck_ –" Minghao moaned. "Faster, please, I–"

He was cut off by another sound as Jun followed his orders. "T-touch me, please," Minghao begged.

Jun did what he was told once more, focusing on his head. He remembered he was supposed to be edging him; he was too immersed in his sounds. He decided on slowing down right when he felt Minghao's cum on his hand.

He rode him through his high anyway. Minghao then flipped over onto his back. He was breathing heavily with a concerned expression. Jun moved to kiss him.

"No, no, I didn't want to cum yet, I-I..." Minghao leaned away to say. He closed his eyes and knitted his brow. Jun was getting worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I really wanted you to fuck me."

Jun cupped his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You're okay, honey, don't worry. It's okay, calm down."

He got even more concerned when a tear slipped out of his eye. "I wanted you to..."

"Minghao, baby, it's okay. We can keep going. I haven't cummed yet, we can keep going." Jun pet his hair in an effort to calm him down.

"Please untie me." Minghao whispered.

Jun did so hurriedly. When Minghao was free, he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm freaking out."

"It's okay, you can have more than one emotion during sex." Jun rubbed his back.

"I wanted to cum when you were fucking me." Minghao said.

Jun liked how he wanted to have the perfect orgasm, but was still concerned with his desperation. "It's alright, angel. We can do this exact same thing another time, and I'll make sure to actually edge you. And right now, if you get hard as I'm fucking you, I'll get you off again."

"Okay," Minghao nodded. He laid back and raised his legs up.

Jun smiled and grabbed a condom. Minghao was still loose, so he rolled it on and pushed in. Jun moaned as he did. He leaned on his elbows by Minghao's shoulders. He moved down to kiss him, going to his neck to make a hickey.

Minghao let out small noises, but not too much. He kept trying to clench around Jun's cock to feel him and make it tighter. Jun thrust into him hard and fast. After a couple of minutes, he came, falling onto his boyfriend underneath him.

"You're so good, baby, thank you." Jun breathed.

Minghao took his face and kissed him. "I love you." He whispered.

Jun grinned and kissed him shortly. "I love you too."


	22. tuesday

Seungcheol only knew how to braid hair because of Jeonghan. He also knew how to fishtail. All because Jeonghan made him learn.

At the moment, he was fishtailing his hair. Jeonghan was in between his legs on the couch, and he kept trying to lean back into his chest. Seungcheol kept pushing him away, each time more forceful than the last.

"You do realize I can't do this if you're laying on me." Seungcheol told him.

"But you're _comfortable_."

Seungcheol sighed. They were both working tonight, and he usually does any hair activities at the club, but Jeonghan decided to come over before they left. Just as Seungcheol finished and tied the braid, Jeonghan leaned back.

Seungcheol fell to also lay down. "You're the worst."

"I'm _your_ worst."

"That makes no sense."

Jeonghan turned around so they were facing each other. He wriggled his hands under Seungcheol to hug him, tilting his head to the side to lay it down. "How would you feel if you got fired?" he asked.

Seungcheol's heart immediately hurt. He likes his job more than he lets on. "I don't know. Not good."

"Hmm. I think I'd be fine. I just need to figure out a back-up plan."

Jeonghan is good at his job. People like him. He puts effort into creating new routines, finding good outfits, and making sure his customer is pleased. But he apparently doesn't care that much. Seungcheol got a surge of jealousy; why does Jeonghan get to be more popular than him when he doesn't even want it?

"Like what?" Seungcheol asked.

"You know, a new job. New interest. And a relationship." Jeonghan shrugged.

"Relationship? You can't base your life around a person."

Jeonghan looked up. "Can't you? What if somebody shows you a new kind of life? Then you branch off from there."

"I don't know what you mean." Seungcheol said. As soon as he finished talking, Jeonghan kissed him. It was passionate but slow.

"Let's say I don't have this job. Then I started dating one of you," he kissed him, "and I got into the life. And I realized I wanted to work there, or maybe even do porn. Like that."

Seungcheol moved him away to talk. "Okay, but you're not going to like the job of every person you date."

Jeonghan took his bottom lip and pulled, then started sucking on it. "Probably."

Seungcheol moved him away again. "It feels like you're trying to fuck while we're having a serious conversation."

The other sat up to look at him. Seungcheol gazed back. He had his hands on Jeonghan's thighs.

"Do you like me?"

"Uh... yeah?" Seungcheol said questioningly. "As in, I like being with you and doing stuff with you."

"But do you _like_ me. Enough to go on dates and buy me things that make you think of me and compliment me outside of sex."

Seungcheol stared at him. This conversation was making his heart ache. He didn't know what was happening or what Jeonghan was trying to do.

"I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"God, you're dense." Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Like me enough to call me yours. To be my boyfriend, you idiot."

Seungcheol paused. _Boyfriend_? He's pretty sure they've talked about this before. Is he just trying to find out if Seungcheol likes him, or trying to say _he_ likes him?

"Do _you_ want to be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Jeonghan started tracing lines on his chest, not making eye contact. "A little bit, yeah."

Seungcheol froze once again. His chest tightened. "Oh..." He managed to say.

"I just think we'd be nice together. We're already friends and we fuck. What else do we need?"

"Um... liking each other?"

"Do you not like me?" Jeonghan looked up.

"Uh..." Seungcheol trailed off. He's thought about it, sure, but just like with Chan, he liked their situation. He just didn't _like_ either of them. But that's going to be harder to break to Jeonghan than to Chan. He tried to be gentle, saying, "I don't think so."

Jeonghan sat up straighter. "Oh. Okay."

"I like being friends and fucking, but I just... don't want to date you." Seungcheol put his hands on his hips.

"I just thought we were closer. You know, like in the movies where we don't know but everyone else does. But it's fine, it's not that big of a deal." Jeonghan shrugged.

Seungcheol sat up. "Hey, don't do that. We should've been more explicit when we started this whole thing. We didn't say it was only friends with benefits, when we should've. Maybe us and Chan should have a conversation and talk about everything."

"No, it's fine, we don't need to do that." Jeonghan started getting up. Seungcheol could only watch. "I should get going. Thanks for doing my hair."

Seungcheol kept staring, too confused and stunned. Even when the door closed, he was still looking. Why does this keep happening? It's only been twice, but twice too many.

Why _doesn't_ he like Chan or Jeonghan? They're both cute, they pair together well, and have sexual chemistry. Maybe because Seungcheol pictures himself with a girl for a long-term relationship. He's twenty-three and hasn't dated in months. Maybe he's subconsciously waiting to find someone he wants to marry.

Logically, he could date one of them. Maybe he should. He would prefer Jeonghan, personality-wise. He doesn't see any downsides to dating him. Except that he would have to pay attention to someone other than himself.

Seungcheol checked the time on his phone. He should get going. He gathered all his things and headed out. Jeonghan wasn't at the club yet, unsurprisingly, but everyone else was. Chan latched onto him as soon as possible. Seungcheol didn't enjoy it as much with everything on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Chan asked. He was sitting on Seungcheol's vanity even though the older needed to get ready.

"Nothing." Seungcheol said, leaning to the side to try to see the mirror.

Chan followed him and blocked his view. "You're acting weird."

Seungcheol sighed and sat back. He put his forehead on the desk between Chan's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Tired."

He's surprised Chan even heard him. "I think I have some candy in my bag. Don't sprinters do that to get a boost of energy?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

Seungcheol shrugged. He lifted his head up to look at him. "Can we do something tonight? No sex, though."

Chan bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Of course. I can bring food and we can watch a movie."

Seungcheol smiled and placed a small kiss on his leg. He heard the door open, glancing over to see it was Jeonghan. He moved away from Chan and sat back in his chair. Jeonghan didn't look at him.


	23. wednesday

Chan sucked on his neck, his hips grinding on his crotch. "Is daddy gonna put me in my place tonight?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Baby's gonna be nice for you." He continued.

"Mm-hmm."

Chan sat up. "Okay, come on. You've been acting weird. What's up?"

Seungcheol looked at him. He took a while to answer, seemingly thinking. "Jeonghan basically asked me out yesterday."

Chan remembered the time Jeonghan and him talked about dating Seungcheol. He even said maybe they could be together. "That may be my fault."

"What? No, he just came out and said he liked me. And I had to tell him I didn't like him back."

He moved to lay next to him. "Oh. Well, we both kinda like you, but I didn't know he actually wanted to date you. Like, I want to date you, but in a we're both thirty and unmarried type of situation."

"Thanks? But I feel like I _could_ date him. It's not a bad idea. We'd be good together." Seungcheol said.

"You just said you don't like him, though."

"Yeah, but if he likes me, and I'd be fine with dating him, what's the problem?"

Chan sat up and straddled him again. "Are you dumb? I'm ninety-nine percent sure Jeonghan's having a midlife crisis. You and Soonyoung have both talked to me about him. He just wants _something_ in his life. He wants a relationship, not you. Plus, if that's your reasoning, you could've dated me when I confessed to you."

"But–"

"No buts." Chan cut in. "You don't want him, that's enough reason not to date him."

Seungcheol closed his eyes and laid his head back. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Just talk to him. I was fine after you rejected me." Chan moved his hair to fix it.

"But what if he is having a crisis like you said?"

Chan rolled his eyes. "He's worrying about what he's going to do if he gets fired, which all of us are doing."

"But, logically–"

He leaned down and kissed him. "Would you shut up for once? Logic and feelings don't go together."

Seungcheol slid his hands into his pants on his ass, above his underwear. He massaged him, making Chan start grinding again. He moved to kiss his neck.

"Like how, logically, you shouldn't be working at the club." Seungcheol murmured.

"Why not?"

"You're so young."

"I'm legal, so it doesn't matter." Chan said. His hands went up Seungcheol's shirt to play with his nipples. "If we're doing something, I have a suggestion."

Seungcheol hummed in response. "I top." Chan licked his ear.

He leaned back to see his reaction. Seungcheol's face was blank. Eventually, he said, "Fine."

** [smut: "daddy"] **

"Yay! You won't regret it, I promise." Chan hastily took off Seungcheol's shirt. He threw it away before attaching his mouth to his nipple, sucking and biting.

Seungcheol tangled his fingers in his hair. "Fuck, babe."

Chan's hand moved to rub him through his clothes. His mouth trailed down, making hickeys along the way. He took off Seungcheol's pants once he got to his crotch.

"Oh, baby." Chan cooed. Seungcheol was wearing pastel pink, lacy panties. He almost never wears panties outside of work. Chan's heart hurt from how cute he was.

Seungcheol smirked. His hand slid down his front to take out his cock and stroke it. Chan was watching and taking a mental picture. He's been into drawing lately, maybe he can sketch it later. Nonetheless, he bent down to take him in his mouth.

He bobbed his head on the tip while his hands pumped the rest of him. Seungcheol gripped his hair once more.

"Baby's thankful daddy's giving him this chance." Chan told him. He can be dominant with his customers, and it's usually easier with girls, but apparently he's perpetually submissive with Seungcheol.

Seungcheol moaned as he sucked on his base. "You're welcome." He said quietly.

Chan kissed his inner thigh, biting him softly. "I'll make you feel incredible tonight, I promise." He moved to his hole.

Seungcheol bent his legs back for more room. Chan pushed his tongue in, his hand pumping his cock. He went as far as possible, making Seungcheol whine. His hands were clenched tightly on his hair.

"I want your cum in me." Seungcheol whispered.

Chan spat on his fingers for lube before he pushed one in. "Oh, baby, you'll get it, don't worry." He trailed his tongue from his stomach to his jaw, kissing his lips. He added another finger.

"Deeper," Seungcheol asked.

Chan did what he was told. He repeatedly pressed his fingers on his prostate, causing the older to moan. He pushed in a third as he kissed his neck. He moved up to rub his crotch on Seungcheol's. Both of them moaned, it getting lost in their kiss.

"What position does daddy want?" Chan questioned. He took his fingers out and put them in Seungcheol's mouth before he could answer.

Seungcheol held his hand as he sucked on them. "I want to ride you," he said when they were gone.

Chan mentally awed. He was adorable. "Of course, baby."

He laid back on the couch and took his pants and underwear off. They had been pulled down, but not all the way. Seungcheol kneeled over him and lined up Chan's cock. He then slowly lowered onto him and rolled his hips. Both of them moaned, with Seungcheol gripping Chan's waist.

He started bouncing and leaned backwards, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Chan ran his hands over Seungcheol's stomach. It was one of his favorite things about him—he was so soft and cute. He stroked his dick in time to his thrusts.

"Fuck, baby," Seungcheol groaned.

"You feel so good, daddy." Chan told him. His other hand grabbed his ass.

Seungcheol leaned down on his elbows, his face close to the younger's. Chan kissed everywhere he could. He made sure to moan and whisper encouragements in his ear.

Seungcheol moved faster. He tangled his fingers in Chan's hair, his grip tight. Chan thrusted up to meet him, making him moan louder. After a couple of minutes, Seungcheol said he was close.

Chan quickened his pace with his hand and focused on the head. Seungcheol groaned into his shoulder, cumming hard onto Chan's chest. The younger brought himself to his climax by thrusting faster. He stilled inside Seungcheol afterwards, his legs shaking a bit. The older was tight and warm.

"I love fucking you." Seungcheol mumbled.

Chan smiled. "Thank you, daddy."

Seungcheol moved off of his cock. They both watched as Chan's cum dripped onto his stomach. Seungcheol grinned and looked up, then got pulled into a kiss.


	24. thursday

** [smut: vanilla] **

Vernon pulled out right as he was reaching his climax. He tore off the condom and jerked himself off, his cum falling onto Seungkwan's hole and balls. He moved his panties back in place. This was the first time Seungkwan had worn them, as per Vernon's request, and he wanted to do something special.

By special, he meant cum in his boyfriend's underwear and have him wear it while they go out.

Seungkwan moaned just from the feeling of his load. He collapsed onto the bed face first.

** [end] **

"Hurry up," Vernon lightly slapped his ass. "I got us tickets to that play."

Seungkwan groaned. He rolled over with a frown. "That's not fair. Why'd you have to fuck me right before we leave?"

"Just to spite you." He grinned, leaning down to peck his lips. Seungkwan held onto him to lengthen it. "You won't need to buy snacks there." Vernon touched his clothed balls.

"You're disgusting." Seungkwan pushed him away.

Vernon laughed. He cleaned up and put on new clothes. Meanwhile, Seungkwan didn't move a muscle. Vernon straddled him and put his cock back in his panties. "Don't you wanna feel _dirty_ out in public? Have a little secret?"

"In theory, this is hot, but I feel like it's going to get gross real fast." Seungkwan said.

"I'll bring an extra pair if you want to change." Vernon said, running his hands up and down his chest.

Seungkwan nodded. He took one of Vernon's hands and kissed it. He then got up, making Vernon move, and started getting ready.

Vernon casually put the other pair of underwear in his pocket. He hopes they don't have to be searched or anything. Soon enough, both of them were ready, and they headed out.

It was general admission, so they specifically chose seats in the back to make out. They held hands as soon as they sat. "How's it going?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan shrugged. "Again, I like the imagery, but it's a little uncomfortable."

"Maybe I can come and lick it off you." Vernon whispered in his ear.

"Be quiet." Seungkwan pushed him away. Vernon put his hand on his crotch and started rubbing. Seungkwan grabbed his wrist tightly. "Definitely not; this is a nice place, I don't want to defile it."

He took his hand away. "Your loss." He pecked his cheek.

They arrived a little late, so the play was quick to begin. Vernon played with his fingers, his hand in his lap. Seungkwan's hands were nice and dainty. They looked good anywhere, but especially on either of their dicks. Vernon had to force himself to focus on the show.

He ended up making Seungkwan's hand rub his thigh. Seungkwan didn't seem to mind; he started doing it himself and Vernon intertwined their arms. He also rested his head on his shoulder, so, all in all, he was paying more attention to his boyfriend than to the play.

Vernon made it through the first act. During intermission, he asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Would you be mad if I wanted to take off the panties?" Seungkwan asked.

"Of course not, angel." Vernon smiled. He took his hand and led him to the bathroom. There were more people than they would have liked, but they went to the farthest stall and locked themselves in.

"I could've done it myself so we wouldn't get stared at." Seungkwan whispered.

"I don't care." Vernon pushed him against the wall. He slowly undid and pushed down his jeans as he kissed his neck.

Next, Vernon pulled off his panties. Seungkwan stepped out of them. Vernon kneeled down and licked his balls, moving his dick out of the way.

Seungkwan gripped his hair. "Vernon–"

He didn't respond and kept going. He lifted up his leg so he could reach farther. When he thought he had cleaned him up well enough, he stood.

Seungkwan looked at him with an unamused expression. "Really?"

"What? How else were you going to get clean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm mad at you for this."

Vernon looked down to see he was hard. "Oh."

"Oh? You didn't think this through?" Seungkwan whispered, his voice angry.

The other slid his hand onto him. "I'll fix it."

Seungkwan pushed him away. "No, just go away, I'll deal with this myself. Just give me the underwear. You're like those straight guys who're into BDSM and think they can take their sub wherever and whenever."

Vernon stared at him, but was soon waved away. He silently got the extra pair of underwear out of his pocket and handed it to him. He then left, opening the door as little as possible, and went back to his seat. His heart felt heavy. The only other public thing they've done was that one time in the bookstore. Vernon assumed he would be fine with other things like that. Not to mention the time they made a porno. But through his work, he's learned to never assume anything during sex. They should always keep communication open and ask if they're unsure of something.

The fact that Seungkwan would get hard completely left his mind. Vernon rubbed his face and put his elbows on his knees, his hands holding his head. Now Seungkwan's mad at him. Rightfully, of course. He should've asked, or, better yet, talked about doing things in public after the first event happened.

He sensed movement beside him, raising his head to see Seungkwan. "Hey, baby, I'm sorry–"

"Shh, it's starting." Seungkwan cut him off.

Vernon didn't care, but he also didn't want to further upset him. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He tried to read his tone, but Seungkwan sounded flat.

He was insulted, too. Seungkwan compared him to "those straight guys who're into BDSM and think they can take their sub wherever and whenever." _That_ hurt. He was saying Vernon saw Seungkwan as a sex object for his, and his only, pleasure. He hated that Seungkwan could ever think that. He might've just said it out of anger, but he still didn't like it.

Vernon hesitantly tried to hold his hand. Seungkwan took it away.

"Bunny, please, let's just talk." Vernon whispered. He even used _bunny_ to try to wear him down.

Seungkwan didn't respond. Vernon gave up, but it filled his mind for the rest of the show.


	25. friday

"So, last night, he said he had to study for a test and left pretty quick. And today we haven't texted much, which I get because school and stuff, but he hasn't brought it up, and I'm too scared to, so... everything's terrible."

Jihoon pecked Soonyoung's lips. The older smiled and brought him back for more.

"I came here for advice, guys." Vernon complained.

He heard from Jeonghan that Jihoon gives good advice. So there he was at Soonyoung's place before they had to go to work. Soonyoung was listening, but not exactly trying to help. He was more interested in his boyfriend.

"Tell him you need to talk and set a time." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung was resting his eyes with his arm above his head on the arm of the couch. Jihoon was laying on him, kind of straddling. He felt him peck his nose.

"But I'm scared. Why do you think he was so mad in the first place?" Vernon asked. He was in the chair by the couch.

"He was probably embarrassed. Some people really hate things in public." Soonyoung answered.

"But I just _told you_ we've already _done_ something in public."

Soonyoung mentally rolled his eyes. "That was in a closet, which is a lot more private than a bathroom."

Vernon huffed. Soonyoung felt Jihoon nuzzle his nose into his cheek. He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. Jihoon then started tracing his features—his finger ghosting over his eyebrow, cheekbone, lips.

"Why didn't he just talk to me? I was trying to apologize. He shouldn't be this mad, right? It's not like I forced him."

"Hold on there, pal." Jihoon sat up. "Firstly, don't belittle someone's feelings. Secondly, _you_ might've not been upset, but he _is_ and you have to take responsibility for _all_ of your actions and what you made him feel."

There was a bout of silence. Jihoon went back to playing with Soonyoung. He lightly kissed his forehead and cheeks.

"Well, technically, aren't we responsible for our own emotions? People say that when someone gets violent."

"Sure, yeah, but no one ever thinks like that. And violence is an action, so." Jihoon replied. "Like, if you were traumatized, people aren't gonna say you _let_ it be traumatic for you."

"I didn't tra–"

"It was an example, idiot."

Soonyoung smirked. Jihoon kissed him.

"Jeez. Soonyoung, tell your man to be nice."

"I don't control him." He said. He set his hands on his hips under his shirt, moving up to feel his sides.

Vernon sighed. "Should I ask if he's coming tonight? No, I never have before. But I want to talk to him. Would that conversation be okay in a club?"

Jihoon nuzzled his face into Soonyoung's again, then whispered in his ear, "You're so pretty."

Soonyoung reached for his face. He brought him into a kiss and said, "So are you."

"Guys, come on. This is serious, I need help." Vernon whined.

Soonyoung sighed and opened his eyes. He was met with Jihoon's neck as he kissed his forehead. He reached up and licked it. Jihoon moved back in shock.

"Literally just talk to him. A lot of things are fixed by talking. When Jihoon and I fight, I'm usually the one being irrational, but I also try to talk and figure things out. You don't even know what he's feeling. Show up at his house if you have to." Soonyoung said.

Vernon sighed and got up from his chair. "Fine. I'm blaming you two if something bad happens." He walked past them, saying goodbye.

The two said it back and waved him away. Jihoon then snuggled into Soonyoung's chest and said, "I don't think I can come tonight."

"That's alright. Oh, what you should do, though, is send me more things. Oh! Even better, a video of you with your fucking machine you have."

Jihoon hummed in thought. "I was going to write an essay, but that seems more fun."

"Make sure to do both." Soonyoung told him.

"Whatever, mom."

"I thought I was daddy?" he set his hands on his ass.

Jihoon lifted his head. "Shut up. Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

Soonyoung checked the time and frowned. "Yeah. See you soon?" he started getting up.

Jihoon got off of him. "Sunday." He answered.

The other frowned again. He stood and pulled him into a tight hug. "So far away."

"You'll live." Jihoon smiled and pecked his lips.

Soonyoung gathered his things and they walked out together. They spent too much time kissing before getting into their cars. Everybody else was already at the club when Soonyoung arrived.

"Theme day. Goth/edgy/emo/whatever you call it." Jun told him.

"Who picks these themes anyway?" Soonyoung asked. He went through his bag to find his harnesses. He also found a spiked collar and combat boots. (They keep their shoes at the club since they're too much of a hassle to carry around.)

"Josh, duh."

"Do you think the girls' club is different? Or are we the same on the same days?" Mingyu asked.

"I don't know." Soonyoung shrugged. He sat down to do his makeup. "Have you talked to Seungkwan yet?" he looked at Vernon in the mirror.

He sighed and shook his head, "No."

"What's up?" Jun asked.

"Seungkwan's mad at him." Soonyoung said.

"Oof, rough."

Vernon groaned. "Shut up, it isn't funny."

Soonyoung went back to his makeup as the others talked. Eventually, the club opened and they headed out. Soonyoung spent his time like usual: stripping, giving lap dances, and having sex. Around the middle of his shift, he was in the dressing room and saw he received a text.

It was from Jihoon. It read, _I have a video for you._

Soonyoung smiled and told him to send it. The response was quick. He looked behind him, but the room was empty. Soonyoung played the video, making sure to turn his volume up.

** [smut: toys, masturbation] **

It was of Jihoon with his sex machine, like he asked. It was already on, and Jihoon moved from starting the video to positioning himself on it. When the dildo entered him he winced; maybe he didn't prep himself. The view was from the side, showing him on his hands and knees and turning his head to face the camera. He also wasn't all the way hard yet, but his hand on his cock was fixing that.

Soonyoung felt an erection growing. He knows he shouldn't, but he's thinking he can get rid of it by the time he has to dance. He watched Jihoon arch his back as the pain went away.

"Ah, Soonyoung," Jihoon moaned.

He started rubbing his crotch. Both of them were fully hard now. The machine sped up and Jihoon took away his hand, his head hanging between his arms. He moaned Soonyoung's name again.

This made him bite his lip. He took his cock out of his shorts and pumped it. Jihoon was rocking back and forth to meet the dildo, then turned the speed up again with the remote. He moaned and lowered to his elbows.

Soonyoung's hand came to a stop as he studied Jihoon's expression. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes closed and mouth open.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Soonyoung–" Jihoon groaned.

He started up his hand again. He wanted to cum with Jihoon, so he went slow. Jihoon turned up the machine once more. He moaned loudly and gripped his bedsheets, next taking his cock and pumping it.

As Soonyoung watched, he subconsciously ceased his movements yet again. He was too focused on Jihoon; he was taking in the way his body moved with the thrusts of the toy, his hand desperately jerking himself off, and how his face was filled with pleasure. It was intoxicating.

He kept staring as Jihoon climaxed, his moans loud and whiny. Soonyoung then realized he hasn't cum yet. He put his hand on his cock just as the door opened, the sound making him freeze.

Soonyoung looked over. Jun only sighed. "Better hurry up, we have to dance in a few."

The other two also came in. Soonyoung went to the bathroom and hurriedly called his boyfriend.

"You made me hard and now I'm gonna have to dance with a boner." He whisper-yelled as soon as he picked up.

Jihoon chuckled. "Fix it."

"I don't know if I have enough time. I can't be late getting on stage." Soonyoung checked his phone. They have about a minute before they're on.

"Poor baby. Is Soonie upset? He wants me with him, doesn't he?"

Soonyoung's cock twitched. He might make it if he was really fast. "I do. I want your mouth on my cock and I want to fill it with my cum. Fuck."

"But Soonie baby can't have that right now. He's gonna have to dance and show off his pretty bulge, all outlined and obvious from his tight panties. People will love you, kitty."

"Let's go," someone called into the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Don't be late, baby. Show them why you make so much money."

Soonyoung sighed. He said goodbye to his boyfriend before hanging up and leaving the bathroom. He stuffed his cock back in his bottoms. It was uncomfortable.

He followed the others to the stage. Before the show started, there was just enough light for the crowd to see Soonyoung's crotch. He got whistles and hollers, but thought of Jihoon to keep a smile on his face.


	26. monday

"Do you think I should get a cat?"

Vernon glanced over. "Uh... are you home enough to care for it?"

"I don't know. Am I?" Seungcheol asked.

"Only you would know." Vernon continued dressing. His outfit consisted of a collar, bralette, shorts, heels, and cute little clips in his hair. He hopes Seungkwan will come and get to see them.

He remembered a few days ago, Friday, when Seungkwan visited him. It was the first time they spoke in person after their little fight.

_Vernon saw Seungkwan as soon as he walked in. He wasn't doing anything at the moment, which he was grateful for. He jogged over as unsuspiciously as possible. Seungkwan's eyes widened as soon as he saw him._

_"Bedroom?" Vernon asked._

_Seungkwan nodded. Vernon almost took his hand, but decided against it. They walked towards it, and Vernon closed the door behind them once they were in. There was an awkward moment where neither of them went to the bed; they just stood, not looking at each other._

_Eventually, Vernon took the lead and sat on the edge of the bed. Seungkwan followed him. Then, they started talking at the same time._

_"I'm sorry about–" Vernon tried._

_"I need to apologize," Seungkwan also said._

_They paused. "You first." Seungkwan told him._

_Vernon didn't hear what he first said, so he was eager to get his piece out. "I'm sorry for assuming you'd be fine with something in public and not even asking you before I, you know, got you hard." Seungkwan blushed. "I think we should talk more about our boundaries so this doesn't happen again."_

_Seungkwan nodded. He looked down at his lap as he played with his fingers. Vernon gently took his hand to get his attention and to comfort him. "Thank you, and I agree." He started. "But I also need to apologize..."_

_"For what?" Vernon asked, leaning a bit closer._

_"I... I overreacted. I was embarrassed, and... I think if we talked about it before, I probably would've done it. But there were a lot of people in that bathroom, unlike our last time in the closet, so I just... I was scared of getting caught, especially since we're two guys. Then I was embarrassed I got so upset with you. I didn't know how to talk about it, so I kind of just avoided you... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."_

_Vernon stared at him. He wasn't making eye contact. "Baby, you have nothing to apologize for." Vernon said quietly._

_Seungkwan finally looked at him. It almost seemed like he was going to cry._

_Vernon squeezed his hand. "You did nothing wrong."_

_"But I don't want you to feel bad." Seungkwan whispered._

_He pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay, bunny, we're okay now." Vernon said._

_"You swear?"_

_"I swear." Vernon moved to kiss him. Seungkwan reacted eagerly, cupping his face and pushing him back a little with his force. "We're alright?" Vernon asked, just to make sure._

_"Mm-hmm." Seungkwan nodded with a small smile. He kissed him again, this time making them fall back to the bed._

Vernon was brought back to reality by the door opening and in coming Mingyu and Wonwoo. He hoped everything's good with Mingyu and between them. He didn't exactly know how to show his support, but he wanted to.

"If I get fired maybe I'll get one." Seungcheol said.

Vernon didn't say anything. A lot of them were talking about that situation casually, and he didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, he's sure he could get another job he'd like. Maybe something with dancing. On the other hand, he loved this job. It made him feel... free. Not to mention it brought him his boyfriend.

Speaking of, not that far into the night, he showed up. Vernon saw him at a table after finishing with a client and leaving his room. "Hey, baby." He smiled when he got to him.

"Hi." Seungkwan smiled back. "Can we just talk today? And I like your hair."

Vernon grinned, taking his hand and walking them to his table. "Thank you. Of course—nothing's wrong, right?"

"No, just not feeling it." Seungkwan said.

The other nodded. Halfway there, he stopped. "Can we go to the room instead? I want to lay down."

Seungkwan agreed. Once there, they automatically got into a cuddling position. Vernon put his head on Seungkwan's stomach and intertwined their legs. "I'm so tired and it's not even midnight yet." He complained.

"Take a nap." Seungkwan suggested.

"But I wanna talk to you." Vernon whined, snuggling his face closer.

Seungkwan let out a small chuckle. "What about?" he asked. His hand in Vernon's hair was making him even more tired.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm... do you want to talk about boundaries? We haven't done that yet." Seungkwan suggested.

Vernon agreed, but took a moment to think of where to start. "I believe I'd be fine with almost everything, because I've done almost everything. And because I know you don't know of too much kinky stuff. I don't like choking, though. Spanking is fine but not on the face. And I don't like piss play."

"Uh... I can unfortunately guess what that is."

Vernon laughed. "What about you?"

Seungkwan also took a second to think. "I don't think I'd like choking either, and I think if you wanted to spank me it'd probably have to be soft. With the public stuff, I'd rather have it secluded like that closet. Oh, and I felt uncomfortable watching that one video we filmed, so I don't think I want to do that again. Um... I do like, though... I really like how sometimes you speak all soft and call me cute names and be gentle with me... even if we're doing something kinda rough. Like the time with the, uh, anal beads."

The other smiled. He liked doing babying him too, even if Seungkwan was a bit older. "Speaking of that, do you like toys? I think I really like them. They intensify things." Vernon said.

"Yeah, I like them." Seungkwan answered.

"Also, remember when I tied you up and blindfolded you? Would you do that again?"

He hummed in thought. "Maybe if you talked to me. I didn't like not knowing what was happening."

"Okay. Oh, did you like the ice? I think that's the only food-type thing I'd do. Maybe whipped cream, that'd be kinda hot." Vernon said.

"I liked it. And I'll try that, sure."

Vernon snuggled into him again. Speaking about this made it feel like their fight wasn't in vain. He also felt like he wanted to tell Seungkwan he loved him. He didn't, just in case he was just infatuated and reveling in the warmth and comfort at the moment.

"I wanna try something." Seungkwan said quietly.

"A foursome this time?" Vernon grinned, remembering the last time he wanted to try something.

He shushed him. Vernon smirked but didn't say anything. "So, I've seen someone, like, tied up, maybe, and there's a vibrator or something and they're forced to have orgasm after orgasm... and I've seen that one dildo that's, like, double-ended and, you know, all the way... in. And one that's really big. Seems nice. One or the other, doesn't matter."

Vernon stayed quiet to take in everything he said. "Or both." He told him. He's pretty sure he has the first dildo he was talking about, and maybe the second, but he didn't know how big he wanted. And he's known about the forced orgasm stuff, but it seemed a bit intense.

"I don't care." Seungkwan mumbled, still shy.

"Wait!" Vernon sat up. "Soonyoung's talked about a sex machine his boyfriend has. Maybe we could borrow it."

Seungkwan's eyes were wide. "Um... not entirely sure what that is, but okay."

"I'll talk to them. But Jihoon might not want to lend it out." He laid back down. "We can do it without it, though."

Seungkwan's hand went back to his hair. "Alright."

Vernon closed his eyes once more. His hand was under his boyfriend's shirt, feeling his soft tummy. His heart filled with love again, but he kept it to himself.


	27. tuesday

Jun pulled Minghao into a hug as soon as the door was open. Minghao only hugged back with one arm, so Jun moved away to see what was up. He had a bag in one hand.

"What's that?" Jun asked.

Minghao slid his way inside and Jun closed the door. He looked at the bag as he said, "Um... a surprise, kind of."

"Ooh, what is it?" Jun grinned, playfully poking his stomach.

Minghao took his hand. He tried to say something but couldn't get it out, instead leading Jun over to his room. Jun was a little worried. What did he have that made him so shy and they had to go to the bedroom to talk about?

Jun was sat on the bed. Minghao stood in front of him and continued looking down as he spoke. "So, remember that one time you had me wear your work clothes? The panties and stuff?"

The older nodded. He moved Minghao's head up with a finger so they could actually look at each other.

"Well, I, um... I thought maybe we could try it again. And by _we_ I mean myself... I went and bought some. And I've been wearing them for a few days, just to make sure I liked it. If I end up not liking it I can just give them to you, right? It was so awkward buying them, I had to act like I was getting them for my girlfriend. Of course it's not like anybody asked, but I was so nervous. I miraculously got the right size. I'm not used to everything being so tight, though, so I don't think I'll wear them regularly–"

"Minghao, baby," Jun cut off his ramble. Minghao blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

"For what?" he turned to him.

"For doing something outside of your comfort zone. Even if you don't wear them, I'm still grateful you did something like this for yourself, and for me. I like seeing you confident." Jun said.

Minghao bit his lip. Jun pulled him into his lap, setting his hands on his hips. "Are you gonna show them off for me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna do a little fashion show." Minghao smiled.

Jun pecked his lips. "Can't wait."

The other got off of him and walked over to the en suite. Once he closed the door, Jun fell back and closed his eyes. He meant what he said—he was dying to see his boyfriend in cute panties. It's probably a fetish by how much he loves it.

He sat up when he heard the door open. Minghao walked out with only the panties on. He traipsed closer, letting Jun see the pattern. They were boyshort in style, light pink with red hearts, and had pink lace around the top. Jun couldn't take his eyes off.

"I got a few different styles. I have four, by the way. They had a sale thing." Minghao said, now standing in front of him again.

Jun kept staring. He's sure he was making Minghao nervous, but he couldn't help it. He was the very definition of adorable.

"I'll take that as you like them..." Minghao said quietly.

Jun only nodded. His eyes followed Minghao as he went back to the bathroom. He was a little surprised he wasn't hard, as his dick has a mind of its own. He's not sure what he likes more, seeing a boner in panties or not. They're both attractive, but the first was more sexual. Without an erection was along the lines of romantic attraction, maybe. Whatever it was, he loved it.

Minghao walked over once more. This pair was similar in style, but the cut on the legs was higher. They were black with white stripes. Jun hesitantly reached out, his fingertips brushing over his thigh.

"You're too quiet." Minghao said.

"Just taking everything in." Jun responded.

Eventually, Jun let him leave to change again. He came back, and Jun couldn't even process what he was wearing before he started talking.

"Okay, I kinda got these as a joke, and they're really uncomfortable. I don't know if I could wear this even without a dick."

A thong. Therefore, his whole ass was out and so were his balls. Jun still loved it, even if it was on the sexier side. It was even red. "Hot." He smiled.

Minghao was hiding himself with his hands. "Not a fan."

Jun took his hand and kissed it. Minghao blushed before leaving to change for the last pair. Images of the others were drifting around in Jun's mind. He knows he shouldn't put too much emphasis on the physical side, but his love for him was at its peak. Especially since he went out of his comfort zone.

Minghao walked out a bit more confidently this time. He had another boyshort look, but more ass was showing. The pattern was light blue with clouds. Jun's heart was just about to explode.

"These are cute, I think." Minghao said.

"Definitely." Jun said. He brought Minghao into his lap, his hands on his hips. "I'm in love."

Minghao smiled and shook his head. "You're the worst."

"You're the epitome of beauty, baby." Jun said, his hands ghosting over his waist. Minghao wasn't short, but he was skinny, and the panties made him look even smaller. Adorably small, that is.

"Stop it." Minghao laughed.

"You need to know." Jun insisted. "You need to know and make sure the whole world knows."

Minghao kissed him. "Only if you know you're beautiful too."

"I do, and I'm already making sure the world knows." Jun smiled. His fingers were running up and down his sides and legs, feeling the fabric in the middle.

Minghao set his hands on Jun's. He guided them higher up, then down along his stomach. Next, they went to his thighs and started rubbing them up and down. Minghao took his hands away to put them on Jun's shoulders.

Jun kept up his movements. It was like there was fire underneath his palms—electricity flowing through them. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Minghao smiled.

"Everything about you." Jun continued.

Minghao pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. "Me too." He whispered. Jun kept the kiss going until the other broke away a few moments later. "You're warm."

Jun looked down at his hands just in case there was an electrical fire. He looked back up and grinned at him. "You've just made me so flustered."

"Because you get embarrassed _so_ easily."

"For you, yeah." Jun smiled wider. He leaned in to kiss him as his hands went to his waist. Minghao fit perfectly in his grasp.

The two spent the remaining time until Jun had to work talking and kissing. Jun eventually stripped down to his underwear so Minghao wouldn't feel awkward. And so they immersed themselves in each other; nothing sexual about it.


	28. wednesday

** [smut: vanilla] **

Wonwoo felt Mingyu's warmth through his shirt. He could discern the muscles of his back as he writhed against him. Mingyu had his head pushed into the crook of Wonwoo's neck, exposing his own neck so Wonwoo could lick and suck on it.

"Fuck, _baby_." Mingyu whined—in every sense of the word. His voice was high pitched and desperate. Wonwoo quickened his pace, making Mingyu's moans louder and hips roll faster.

The toy in him was shaped to point directly on his prostate, plus it vibrates. He was grinding on it as best he could while Wonwoo pumped his cock. Mingyu's hands gripped onto Wonwoo's thighs almost painfully.

" _Oh_ , God, W-Won–" Mingyu moaned, another sound cutting him off.

Wonwoo wrapped his arm around Mingyu's chest, taking a handful of his defined pec. He took his nipple between his thumb and forefinger to play with.

Mingyu's grunts as he climaxed were loud and filled with pleasure and relief. He bucked his hips a few times as he came down from his high. Wonwoo felt him relax and saw his chest moving up and down from his heavy breathing. Mingyu took the vibrator out and leaned back into Wonwoo.

"Holy fuck." He breathed.

Wonwoo smiled. He placed small kisses on his neck where he left hickeys. His hands rubbed his stomach and chest. He squeezed him in a hug.

"Thank you." Mingyu said, tilting his head to kiss Wonwoo's jaw.

"No problem." Wonwoo caught his lips. He trailed a finger up Mingyu's chest to collect some of his cum. He licked it up, then continued the kiss.

Mingyu smiled. "I can feel how hard you are, baby." He wiggled against him.

"This was about you." Wonwoo ran his hands across the other's shoulders and arms.

He _did_ plan to only get Mingyu off, just as a treat, but _holy fuck_ , was he turned on. He'd forgotten just how hot his boyfriend could be. He had a difficult time refraining from grinding into him throughout the whole thing. His ass was _right there_.

"I'll get you off." Mingyu offered, moving to face him and trying to pull his pants down.

Wonwoo stopped him just as his cock was free. He knows he should just take the opportunity and not make a big deal out of it, but he still didn't know how to act after everything that had happened. Will Mingyu give him a blowjob or handjob? Does he even want to give blowjobs anymore? Will he ever want to?

"What's wrong?"

"Blow me." Wonwoo blurted. His eyes immediately widened.

Mingyu's face slowly turned confused, maybe even offended.

"No, wait, I don't know why I said that, I didn't mean to. Please ignore me." Wonwoo rushed.

"Okay..." Mingyu looked even more confused. "You're still acting like I'm fragile."

"I'm scared. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to be hurt. I know we've talked about it a lot but it's just always in the back of my mind."

Mingyu shifted to sit. He thought for a minute before speaking. "It's always in the back of my mind too. But I would tell you if I'm hurting. I'm okay, I promise. It'd be better if you treated me like that so I'm not constantly reminded."

Wonwoo instantly felt terrible. Why didn't he think of that? "Oh, of course, that makes sense. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Mingyu leaned in and kissed him. "So... do you want me to get you off?"

He looked down at his crotch. He was still hard, but the mood wasn't there anymore. That is, until Mingyu started rubbing him through his underwear.

"Okay." Wonwoo said. Mingyu moved to straddle him, his ass right on his cock. He started rolling his hips. "Shit, baby," Wonwoo whispered.

"Do you want me to make you cum in your panties, love? Soil them—show me how naughty you are, show me a pretty little wet spot?" Mingyu asked, his lips grazing his ear.

Wonwoo only nodded. He was wearing boxer-briefs, but he understood that panties was a nicer word. He pulled down his underwear for the skin-to-skin contact. Mingyu still had some lube on him, and Wonwoo moaned when they met.

"Inside you, please." Wonwoo begged.

Mingyu licked his ear and said, "Not now, baby boy."

Wonwoo held back a groan. He's only been called baby boy a few times, but he liked it. He looked down to watch them. Mingyu's cock was soft, but still beautiful. Wonwoo could feel his hole and ached with longing, but wasn't asking again. He tilted his head back and moaned.

"How long have you been waiting? You should be cumming pretty soon. Don't hold back, baby, I want to taste you." Mingyu told him, taking off his shirt.

He had been waiting for a while. After a couple of minutes, Wonwoo came with his eyes closed and hands gripping Mingyu's hips. Once he was done, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Cute." Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo released his hold and ran his hands up and down his sides. "Thanks." He breathed.

"Of course." Mingyu moved off of him, standing next to the bed. He grabbed his clothes, then stopped and looked at their mess. "Shower?"

Wonwoo nodded. He started getting up, but was stopped by Mingyu bending down and licking some off his cum off his chest. He pet his hair and smiled.

** [end] **

Mingyu pulled him to the bathroom. They started the shower and got in when it was ready. The two washed each other up—filled with kisses and smiles.

"Hey, I just realized, the club has been open for a year now." Wonwoo said. He didn't remember the day, but he knew it was this month—May.

"Hmm. Feels like longer." Mingyu replied. His hands massaged his boyfriend's scalp as he washed his hair.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo's hands were feeling everything he could. Mingyu's back, shoulders, legs, arms, ass. He was envious of his body sometimes, even how he was a bit tanner, but Mingyu's told him how much he loves him plenty of times. Wonwoo also liked his dick, but thought having it inside him was better than actually having it.

"We should have a party, all of us." Wonwoo smirked. It was sort of a joke, then he remembered how one of them will be leaving at the end of the next month. Maybe it could be a going away party.

"You all and your excuses to get drunk." Mingyu sighed dramatically.

"Hey, that's Jun and Soonyoung, not me."

Mingyu connected their lips. "Whatever you say." He mumbled into the kiss.


	29. friday

Jeonghan inspected his nails. He was not having a fun time. Especially since they were at Chan's place, which they never go to.

"Let's not make this awkward, alright?" Seungcheol started.

They had been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes. The purpose of their get-together was to talk through everyone's "feelings."

"It already is." Chan mumbled. He moved and snuggled into Seungcheol's side.

"Chan, let's not do that."

Jeonghan glanced over at them. Chan was frowning, but did as he was told. Jeonghan sighed and crossed his arms. This felt like an intervention.

"I guess I'll start." Seungcheol said. "So, I've heard from both of you that you want to date me. And I've already said this, but I'll say it again. Dating either of you... is not something I want to do. I'm perfectly happy with our situation—a sexual friendship."

Jeonghan's chest burned. He was reminded of Seungcheol and his conversation a while back about what they were exactly. Jeonghan thought they were all in a polyamorous relationship. Apparently he was the only one. Jeonghan had to force himself to reject his feelings for them after that, and so far it's been working. Except when he went through a small crisis.

"I said I don't want to date you, but it wouldn't be a bad choice. You're everything a guy wants. But, yeah, I'm good with what we're doing." Chan said.

There was a pause. Jeonghan assumes they were looking at each other.

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol prompted.

He sighed once more, still not making eye contact. "I don't know why we're even doing this."

"Come on, you know why, just say your piece." Chan complained.

Jeonghan looked at him and narrowed his eyes. They were both already staring back, not phased by his attitude.

"Fine. You know what? I thought we had something special. I thought we were all dating. We acted like it, fucking and being touchy. But no. I was the weird one, thinking we were exclusive. It's fine, though, I don't care anymore. Date whoever you want. I'll just be alone forever over here. _Alone_ , might I add."

He turned away. They didn't say anything, probably frozen in shock. Seungcheol ended up speaking first. "Babe, you should've told me, or us, if you were still thinking about that. That's why we're having this conversation, so we're all on the same page."

Jeonghan didn't say anything. He felt like he was going to cry, his chest still hurt and now so did his throat. Why was he so dramatic all the time? He didn't have to say all that. Truthfully, he was over the poly thing, but still a little mad. Like Seungcheol said before, they should've talked and said what they wanted out of their relationship when they started it. Then Jeonghan wouldn't have even had that idea.

"Wait, let me get this straight—Seungcheol doesn't want to date anyone, Jeonghan and I kind of want to date him, and Jeonghan wants to date both of us?" Chan asked.

Jeonghan sighed and shook his head. He messed everything up, as per usual. "No, I don't want to date either of you. I like what we have."

Another pause.

"You sure? Look at me." Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan turned to him. They both looked concerned. "I promise. We should've had this conversation sooner."

They nodded. Chan got up and made his way to Jeonghan, sitting beside him with his legs over his lap and head on his shoulder. Jeonghan let him, going as far as wrapping his arm around his waist.

"You _promise_?" Chan questioned.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I said that already. I overreact, you both know this. I thought like that a while ago, I'm over it now."

Thankfully, they believed him. Chan cuddled closer and said, "I have a question." Jeonghan told him to go on. "Why do you treat me so differently? Compared to Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan didn't exactly know the answer to that one. Things just ended up that way. "You have different personalities." He decided on.

"Because I'm more submissive than him? Cheolie's a really cute sub, though. But why are you so mean? And it's not even sexual, really." Chan continued.

Again, Jeonghan didn't know why he treats him the way he does. He thinks Chan's a bit annoying, though, so maybe that's how he vents his frustration. But he's not telling him that.

"I'll try to stop if you want me to." Jeonghan said. This is the nicest he's ever been to him. Chan seemingly noticed, too, since he was quiet for a moment.

"If you could, that'd be nice. Turn it more sexual, I'd like that better." Chan told him.

Jeonghan rested his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Chan's hair and started playing with it. He heard Seungcheol chuckle.

** [smut: threesome] **

He felt Chan move, and then there were lips on his. Jeonghan kissed back and set his other hand on Chan's leg. He heard Seungcheol grumble something he couldn't discern, next having his face turned away and being kissed by him instead.

"No fair." Chan pouted. He moved to Jeonghan's jaw, also playing with his hair.

Jeonghan felt a hand go up his thigh, under his shorts. He grabbed it, seeing it was Seungcheol's, and placed it on his crotch. Seungcheol began to rub him, also sliding his tongue in his mouth.

"We haven't done something, all three of us, in a while." Chan said. He was now at Jeonghan's neck.

"There was a time where we never did anything with all three of us." Seungcheol murmured.

Jeonghan let out a quiet moan. Chan giggled and nipped at his ear. "Well, we do now, and I've missed you two." Chan said.

Seungcheol moved away, making Jeonghan open his eyes. His lips were delightfully pink and swollen. He also took away his hand, but Chan replaced it with his own.

"I want Seungcheolie to be bottom. He's literally the cutest. And I want Jeonghanie to fuck me for the first time." Chan told them.

"So who's gonna fuck Seungcheol?" Jeonghan asked.

"Fuck both of us!" Chan suggested. "And we can get toys if anyone's lonely. Please, pretty please?"

Jeonghan looked to Seungcheol, who shrugged. Chan was smiling wide when he turned to him. "Whatever." Jeonghan said.

Chan practically exploded. He jumped out of Jeonghan's lap and ran to his room. The other two followed at a slower pace. On the way, Seungcheol asked, "How come you've never fucked him?"

Jeonghan shrugged. It started out with him just wanting to be bottom (he'd be top with Chan), then it was part of the whole "I hate Chan" thing. Truthfully, he seemed like a pretty good bottom.

Chan was already almost naked when they got to the room. He had his underwear on and a box in his lap. "I call this my Fun Box." Chan said, tilting it so they could see the sex toys inside.

"Please call it something else." Jeonghan told him.

Seungcheol laughed as he walked over, moving the box away to straddle him. They kissed and fell back to lay down. Jeonghan walked to stand behind them. He slid his hands over Seungcheol's ass, next pulling down his pants and underwear. He spat on his hole before pushing a finger in.

"Fuck," Seungcheol whispered. He groaned as Chan started pumping his cock, also taking off his shirt.

Jeonghan pushed off his clothes to touch himself. He entered another finger as he stroked his cock. Then, Chan moved out from under him and said, "Hanie, come here."

He did what he was told, taking off the rest of his clothes on the way. Chan had Jeonghan lay down and started blowing him. Seungcheol came over and put his knees on either side of Jeonghan's face, slipping his cock into his mouth.

Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's ass as he bobbed his head. He moaned from the feeling of Chan's warm mouth, sending vibrations through Seungcheol's dick and also making him groan. He felt Chan's hands massaging his thighs.

Jeonghan spread Seungcheol's cheeks apart. He inched closer to his hole and entered two fingers straight away. Seungcheol made a sound and winced, but Jeonghan only winked at him. He kept his hand still, letting Seungcheol's thrusts do the work.

After a couple of minutes, Chan said, "Hey, I need prepping."

Seungcheol smiled and moved away. He laid Chan down and started eating him out, so Jeonghan sat next to his face and had him suck his cock. He switched between his dick and his hole frequently, but was too distracted by Seungcheol to focus on pleasuring him.

Eventually, Jeonghan moved back and tapped Seungcheol to get his attention. They had a silent conversation where they asked each other if they were ready. Then, Jeonghan instructed the two to lay down, one on his back and the other on top of him.

Chan was on bottom with Seungcheol straddling him. The older was bending back Chan's legs and leaning on the crook of his knees to give Jeonghan room. Jeonghan found Chan's box and got some lube, next kneeling behind them. He squirted the lube on Seungcheol's hole, letting it drip down to Chan. He also put some on himself. Jeonghan debated on who to enter first, and decided on Chan, just because he was so eager.

Jeonghan heard a muffled moan when he pushed in. "Fuck me hard, please, Hanie." Chan broke away to tell him. He had his hand in Seungcheol's hair while Seungcheol kissed his neck.

He fulfilled his request right away, thrusting fast. Chan's moans were high-pitched and, truthfully, music to Jeonghan's ears. As much as he liked them, he had another job to do. He pulled out and pushed into Seungcheol, making him grunt and Chan whine.

Jeonghan clutched his hips as he fucked him. All three of them were moaning; Chan presumably because he was getting friction from Seungcheol, who was rolling his hips. Again, Jeonghan only stayed with him for a couple of minutes.

"I'm close, fuck me, please." Chan begged.

Seungcheol groaned when he pulled out. Jeonghan entered Chan, bringing him to his climax in a short while. His moans were loud as he came, mewling both of their names.

When Jeonghan pulled out, he brought Seungcheol up and pressed their bodies together. "Who do you want me to cum in, baby?" he asked.

Jeonghan took Seungcheol's cock and tapped it on Chan's, making both of them whimper. Seungcheol wasn't given time to answer, but Jeonghan had already made up his mind. He pushed in and fucked him slowly with his hand on his cock.

"Oh, God, faster." Seungcheol groaned.

Jeonghan did so with his hand, as he was too close to with his thrusts. Seungcheol tried to touch as much of Jeonghan as he could, reaching back to his legs and head. Soon enough, he came with his load falling on Chan's stomach.

He collapsed onto the body beneath him. Jeonghan pulled out once more. "Lick it up. Don't swallow." He said.

Seungcheol automatically slid his tongue up Chan's front, catching both of their cum in his mouth. He sat up and looked at Jeonghan.

"Give it to Chan." He ordered.

Seungcheol leaned over Chan's face and spit it into his mouth. They kissed afterwards, and Jeonghan watched for a moment before telling them to come to him.

They followed his directions. Jeonghan instructed them to blow him, which they did eagerly. He moaned and held onto both of their hair. The sight itself of both of them on his cock was giving him pleasure.

When he came, they took turns on his head to catch his cum. They kissed once more to share it. Jeonghan sat down with a sigh, and as soon as possible they both tried to kiss him at the same time. He smiled, taking Chan's lips, as he seemingly won, and felt Seungcheol move to his neck.

The three of them were sweaty and out of breath. Jeonghan's hair was sticking to his face, so he pulled it back and up with the hair-tie on his wrist. It was a little late for that, but he didn't care.

"That was so hot, I'm literally in love." Chan said.

The other two laughed. "I propose we sleep. And, oh my God, we don't even have to go to work." Seungcheol said, relieved.

They both agreed. They didn't clean up before settling down, just finding a comfortable position with each other and falling asleep quickly.


	30. sunday

Jihoon tilted his head back, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. He stuck his tongue out in anticipation.

Soonyoung gently placed the food on his tongue. Jihoon closed his mouth, hesitant as he didn't know what it was.

"Strawberry." He guessed while he chewed.

"Good job." Soonyoung smiled.

Jihoon opened his eyes and looked at him. "That was too easy."

"We have a limited amount of things here, babe."

The two were giving each other food and guessing what it was with their eyes closed. So far, Jihoon's winning. Soonyoung cut off another piece of strawberry and ate it.

"Your turn." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung closed his eyes and opened his mouth. After a short moment, he felt (what he assumed to be) lips taking in his tongue. He chuckled and kissed him back. Jihoon put his hand on his neck and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"We should go on a date." Soonyoung murmured.

"Where?" Jihoon asked. He started peppering kisses around his boyfriend's face, so Soonyoung had to wait to answer.

"Hmm... oh! We can go and stargaze. Pretty sure there's roof access, so we can go up there. And have a picnic! Maybe get drunk. Sound fun?"

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah. As much as I'd like to stay with you all day, though, I have some things to do."

"That's okay." Soonyoung said. "Gives me time to set everything up."

Jihoon moved back and got into position to continue their game. Soonyoung reached behind him and got the jar of peanut butter, taking a small spoonful and giving it to Jihoon.

"This game isn't fun if I don't even have to guess." He frowned.

"You act like I have a whole buffet. I'm a twenty-three year old guy."

Jihoon playfully glared at him. Soonyoung pecked his lips and smiled. He then continued the kiss, placing his hands on his thighs. He was wearing shorts, as it was getting warmer, so Soonyoung could feel his skin. He squeezed him.

Speaking of getting warmer; both of their semesters at school were done. They were glad they can now see each other more often.

"Hey," Jihoon grinned.

"They're pretty." Soonyoung said. "Especially since you've been working out."

"I don't do much with my legs."

"Oh, wait," Soonyoung gasped. He hurriedly pulled off his shirt. "My kink is your arms. And your abs. I'm in love."

"Be quiet." Jihoon shook his head.

Soonyoung leaned in and brought his lips to his arm. He brushed them over his bicep before kissing it, trailing down to the inner part. He licked and nipped at him.

"Oddly sexual for just an arm." Jihoon said.

"But it's a good arm." Soonyoung smirked. He then pushed the other to lay back, only for him to land on his food pile. Jihoon moved it away in a quick but awkward moment. Soonyoung chuckled to himself before placing a kiss on his stomach.

Jihoon tangled his fingers in his hair. Soonyoung's tongue followed the curves and lines of his abs, also doing so with his pecks. "You taste as good as you look." He winked at him.

"You're weird." Jihoon smiled and shook his head.

Soonyoung ended up making hickeys all around his stomach and one on the inside of his bicep. He asked if he could take a picture, which Jihoon agreed to, and he immediately made it his wallpaper. He then sat back and studied him.

He's realized how much emphasis they've put on their physical attractiveness. Every time they're together, they do something sexual or touch in some way.

"I love your personality." Soonyoung blurted.

Jihoon smiled slightly. "Thanks?"

"Like," Soonyoung started. "You're all quiet, which fits since I talk too much. And you're opinionated, and you're well-spoken and level-headed... like when we have serious conversations, you're all thinking-before-speaking and stuff. And you also make me laugh, and let me complain about everything..."

"Thanks," Jihoon grinned. "I like your personality too. We're kinda opposites, but in a puzzle sort of way."

"Right." Soonyoung nodded. He looked him over again. "You're also hot as fuck, if you didn't already know."

Jihoon sat up and cupped his face, quickly pecking his lips. "You've told me plenty of times."

Later, around ten o'clock, Jihoon came back for their picnic. Soonyoung had already set it up on the roof, and met him at his apartment. Jihoon asked if they were allowed up there on the way.

"Probably not, but who cares." Soonyoung replied.

"If we get arrested, I'm blaming you." Jihoon said.

"I'd protect you. Oh, speaking of which, you should take me to work out with you sometime. We can show off for each other."

"Sounds fun." He shrugged. "Like, actually. We can have competitions."

Soonyoung smiled as he opened the door. "You and your competitive ways." He extended his arm towards the view as they walked out onto the roof.

Jihoon's eyes were shining from both awe and the city lights. Soonyoung set his hand on the small of his back, guiding him forward to the picnic. He went slow, as Jihoon was now looking up at the stars.

Soonyoung sat them down on the blanket. He started setting things up, taking out the dishes and lighting the (very romantic) candles. Jihoon then looked at him and said, "If only we didn't have light pollution."

"Yeah," Soonyoung sighed. "We could've gone somewhere out in the wilderness, but me and nature don't get along."

Jihoon chuckled. "Do you know any constellations?" he asked with a smile.

"I looked some up, actually." Soonyoung tilted his head to search the sky. He pointed and said, "That, there, is the North Star. I think. It's part of the Little Dipper. That's the only one I remember."

"Is it, though? I don't think it is."

Soonyoung looked at him. "What?" he frowned.

"Can you even see the Little Dipper? It's very faint." Jihoon told him.

The older narrowed his eyes. "Since when did you become an astronomer?"

Jihoon laughed. "I'm not."

"Where is the North Star, then?"

"I don't know. Wherever north is."

Soonyoung gaped at him. "Then how do you know it isn't _my_ star?"

"Because you pointed to the brightest star up there, and I know for a fact it's not the brightest star."

"Relative to _what_?" he pushed.

"To other stars, you idiot."

Soonyoung slapped a hand to his chest. "Oh, wow, that hurt. You've offended me, I'm dying." He laid back onto the ground and stretched his arms out.

Jihoon moved and kneeled over him. "Do you need mouth-to-mouth?" he grinned.

"I think I do. You've wounded me, I'm asphyxiating."

He leaned down to connect their lips. Soonyoung set his hands on Jihoon's waist. He slowly moved them up so his thumbs were on his nipples.

"Sorry, prince, we're not fucking up here." Jihoon said against him.

"That's too bad." Soonyoung smirked. His heart swelled at the nickname. They sat up and Jihoon moved back to his spot. Soonyoung took out a bottle of wine from the basket. "Maybe if we get drunk we can."

Jihoon's eyes widened. He took the bottle and got both of their glasses that were set out, pouring some into them. He handed Soonyoung one. "Cheers."

Soonyoung tapped their glasses together. "Cheers." They both took a drink. Soonyoung continued to knock back the rest of it.

Jihoon laughed at him. "Alright, alcoholic."

"Hey, I don't even get drunk every week. I can't drink at work." Soonyoung said.

"I was kidding." Jihoon grinned. "Are we going to eat, or what?"

Soonyoung looked down. "Oh, yeah! I brought ice cream, since it's late. But I got your favorite, and you can just eat out of the pint." He reached into the basket and gave Jihoon the container of vanilla.

"What about you?" Jihoon asked, also receiving a spoon from him.

"I don't really like ice cream. I brought cookies for myself." Soonyoung got out that package too. They were chocolate chip.

"That's sad, ice cream is so good."

" _You're_ so good."

Jihoon laughed. "Would you stop?"

"Never ever." Soonyoung pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck.

When they broke apart, Soonyoung sat back to just stare at him. Jihoon was studying the sky again. His eyes were sparkling and he had a slight smile on his face. Everything was just right; the night was warm and the wind was perfect. Soonyoung's heart was filled to the brim with adoration.


	31. tuesday

"When do you have to leave?"

"Around six-thirty or so." Jun answered. He checked his phone, seeing it was almost four, and threw it to the floor.

Minghao cuddled closer. They were on the couch, so it wasn't that hard. "Junie," he murmured.

Jun automatically smiled. It was weird how much he liked that nickname. "Yeah?" he set his hand in his hair to play with.

He moved up, his head now close to Jun's instead of on his chest. His leg also shifted to his stomach. Jun's hand fell to his waist. "I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" Jun asked. He was fine with just laying, but if Minghao wasn't, he wasn't.

Minghao whined childishly. It was adorable. His hand went up Jun's shirt and started tracing patterns on his ribs. "We could watch something." Jun suggested.

After a moment, Jun felt a certain body part pressing against him. He then realized what was happening. "Oh," he mumbled.

Minghao sat up to straddle him. "You're so oblivious sometimes."

"All the time." He corrected, setting his hands on Minghao's hips.

** [smut: vanilla] **

He started grinding on his thigh. "Remember when I asked if I could be top?" Minghao questioned.

"Mm-hmm," Jun hummed. He was getting turned on from just watching his boyfriend. "You wanna do that now?"

"Yes, please." Minghao whispered. He bit his lip and hung his head.

As much as he enjoyed the show, Jun grabbed his hips to stop him. "Here?" he asked, referring to the couch.

Minghao shook his head and gestured to the bedroom. They both stood, kissing on the way. Minghao broke away and smiled, turning around and walking a bit faster down the hallway.

Jun caught up and grabbed his hips again. He pulled him close, stopping in the middle of the hall. "You eager, baby?" he snaked his hand around and undid his jeans.

"Yes, I am, Junie." Minghao answered. He let out a quiet sound when Jun pushed down his pants. He leaned into him as his hand slipped into his underwear.

"You're not wearing your pretty panties." Jun said, his breath against his neck.

Minghao grabbed onto Jun's arm when he started rubbing him. "I'm sorry, baby. Are you?"

"Hm-mm. Being pretty's your job."

He didn't answer, too focused on the touch he was receiving. Jun finally took his hand away and continued walking. Minghao hurriedly stepped out of his jeans and followed. Once there, he found Jun rummaging through a drawer of his bedside table.

"I have an idea. I'll wear a cock ring so you can decide when I cum. And I can help you if you don't know what to do." Jun faced him, the ring in his hand. It was already lubed.

Minghao nodded. Jun's not sure if he even knows what it is. He took off his clothes to put it on. Minghao came over and pulled off his shirt, leaning down to kiss his chest. Jun sat on the bed and had Minghao sit in his lap.

"Were you top your first time, with your friend?" Jun asked. Minghao was now at his neck.

"No, but I've been with girls." He answered.

Jun nodded. It's obviously different, but it's the same process. He should be fine. Jun discarded Minghao's shirt and brought his face up to kiss him.

"Your cock up my ass is gonna feel incredible, baby. It'll be all warm, tight, and wet for you." Jun said.

Minghao cursed under his breath. He moved closer and started rolling his hips into Jun's stomach. "Soon, please."

Jun smirked. He moved Minghao to lay down, then kneeled on the floor and swiftly took his cock in his mouth. Minghao moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair.

"Jun, baby, when we..." Minghao trailed off. "I don't want a condom, please."

He kept blowing him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He's never had sex without one. Sure, it'd be nice to cum inside his boyfriend (and the other way around), and Minghao wants it too, but the risks of not wearing a condom outweigh that one perk. Not that he doesn't trust him, of course. It's going to be hard telling him no, though.

"Maybe another time, honey." Jun said. He then felt bad for lying. "Actually, probably not. It's better to have one."

Minghao didn't reply for a minute. "Okay." He eventually said.

Jun moved to straddle him and leaned down so they were face-to-face. "Sorry, baby." He kissed him softly.

"It's okay." Minghao murmured. His hand drifted down Jun's side to his cock. "What does the ring do?" he asked as he pumped him.

Jun moaned into his skin, his lips on his neck. "It can give you a really good orgasm or delay you from having one. If I were fucking you, I'd cum my brains out, but since I'm not I'll have to wait for you to touch me and get me off." His was behind his balls, too, which made things both better and worse.

"Oh," Minghao said. "So... I'm in control?"

"You sure are." Jun smiled. He bucked his hips into Minghao's hand.

Minghao sat up and had Jun lay in the middle of the bed. He looked at him for a moment, his fingertips ghosting over his thigh. Jun watched with a grin. Minghao snapped out of it and got the lube and a condom from the nightstand.

He rolled the condom on (Jun was grateful it fit him) and squeezed some lube on his fingers and Jun's hole. Minghao looked up, his finger pressing at his entrance. Jun nodded and closed his eyes when he felt it enter.

"You don't have to prep me too much, babe, I wanna be tight for you." Jun told him.

He heard a shy "okay" and felt him begin thrusting. A second finger was soon added. Jun moaned quietly and spread his legs wider. Minghao didn't seem to know what to do, so Jun told him to scissor them and try to find his g-spot.

"Fuck, baby, right there." Jun groaned. Minghao rubbed the area, making him moan louder. After a couple of moments, he took his fingers out. Jun whined in annoyance.

Minghao put more lube on his dick. "Ready?" he asked as he lined himself up.

"Yes, please hurry." Jun begged.

He chuckled and pushed in. Jun immediately moaned. He was starting to regret putting the cock ring on. Minghao started out slow, but kept getting encouraged by Jun until he was thrusting fast and hard. His hand drifted to his crotch to touch himself, but Minghao took his hand and held it.

"Is this what you wanted, love? Do I feel good?" Jun asked with a smile. His expression soon turned to that of pleasure.

Minghao moaned before answering. He bent down close to his face to say, "Exactly what I wanted." He then latched onto his neck.

Jun gripped his hair. His hand travelled down his back to squeeze his ass. Minghao's moans and whines filled his ear. He was repeatedly hitting his prostate, and got a bit of friction from his stomach, but it wasn't enough. He's never wanted to cum so badly.

Jun ended up covering his mouth with his hand and biting one of his fingers. His moans were constant, but frustration was building up along with pleasure. He felt like he was going to cry. In a short while, though, Minghao climaxed. He sat back, his breathing heavy. Jun put his hands behind his head to stop himself from touching himself.

"Let me cum, please." Jun asked.

Minghao set his hand on his cock and stroked it. Jun whimpered and bit his lip. "Do I take it off?" Minghao asked.

Jun shook his head. "Just go fast, please."

Minghao did what he was told. He had his mouth on the head, his tongue swirling around, with his hand pumping the rest of him. Jun had a hard time keeping his hips down. Soon enough, he came, basically screaming as he did. Waves of pleasure spread throughout his body.

Jun let himself rest for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows. As he suspected, Minghao was making a weird face. "Swallow." He told him.

Minghao looked even more concerned. Jun sat up and held the back of his neck, saying, "Give it to me," before kissing him.

When they were done, Minghao still had his eyebrows knitted together. "You've... given it to me before, but I've never had all of it. It tastes..."

"Weird?" Jun finished. He didn't think it was that big of a deal, getting all of his load or not, but he has a lot more experience.

Minghao nodded. "But... thanks." He looked down.

"Don't thank me," Jun chuckled and brought him into another kiss. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't listen to your needs?"

Minghao paused. "A bad one?"

"Exactly." Jun laughed. "I need to take a shower before I leave."

He got up, and Minghao followed. "Can I join?"

"Of course." Jun smiled and took his hand.


	32. wednesday

"Vernon..."

He shifted slightly.

"Vernonie..."

He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "What?" he said, his speech slurred from sleep. He felt Seungkwan's hand in his hair.

"I'm scared," Seungkwan whispered.

That woke him up. "Why?" Vernon asked. He kept his eyes closed, but his expression turned concerned. It was too dark to see anyway.

"I... um," Seungkwan started. His voice was timid as he said, "I'm scared you're going to leave me."

Vernon opened his eyes. "What?" he set his hand on Seungkwan's face, his thumb rubbing his cheek.

"I just..." Seungkwan tried.

Vernon felt his face contort and a tear fall and hit his hand. He pulled him close, holding his head to his chest. His heart hurt, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort him but didn't exactly know how to do that either.

He waited until Seungkwan calmed down. He kept apologizing, which Vernon told him was unnecessary. "Talk to me, bunny." Vernon said. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late since it was after his shift.

"I'm sorry, I just had a dream, and... and you didn't want me anymore, since you had your—your customers. And I tried talking to you, but you kept saying you didn't like me anymore, you didn't want me anymore."

Vernon started petting his hair. "It was just a dream, baby, you have nothing to worry about."

Seungkwan snuggled further into his chest. His voice was muffled as he said, "I know... but what if you don't want me anymore? What if you're going to leave me? 'Cause people at the club are better than me. You can get all you want there, but I'm just one person—I can't give you everything."

Vernon's chest tightened at his words. He knew it wasn't Seungkwan's intention, but he began to feel like a bad boyfriend. He should've been assuring Seungkwan of his love so he wouldn't be worried about this. So he _couldn't_ be worried about this.

"Please don't think like that, baby. I'm not going to leave you, I care about you way too much. And I don't _want_ everything from you, I'll take whatever you have to offer. Besides, I only get sex from my clients, I get far more from you."

Seungkwan sniffled and moved away. "I'm getting your shirt all gross."

"Keep talking, babe, I'm not sleeping until you're okay."

He chuckled. "I am... just, I'm sorry, I should trust you. It's not that I think you're going to like someone else, 'cause technically you're already cheating, of course I don't think of it like that–" Seungkwan took a deep breath. "I just don't think I'm enough. There are people way better than me. I'm not enough for you, I don't deserve you."

Vernon pulled him closer. "Don't say that. You're everything I could want and more. You make me laugh, smile, feel loved. You're beautiful inside and out. Don't talk about yourself like that."

"I'm sorry," Seungkwan sighed.

"Say that one more time, I dare you."

He laughed slightly. "I know you want me to believe you, but... I'm too insecure. And I don't want you to feel bad, you're doing a great job, it's me that's messing things up. I..."

"What?" Vernon prompted.

Seungkwan paused. "I think I really love you."

Vernon's heart swelled. "I think I do too."

Seungkwan propped himself up on his elbow to look at the other. "Really? You're not just saying that, right? Since I always fall in love too fast and when I say it, they get weirded out and don't love me back."

"I mean it, I promise. I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a while." Vernon said. He touched Seungkwan's face again, having him lay back down.

"Aw, you wanted to make it all nice and romantic? How sweet." Seungkwan took his hand and held it to his chest.

Vernon squeezed his hand. "Of course, only the best for my baby boy."

"Shush," Seungkwan said with a smile.

Vernon shuffled closer, taking Seungkwan's face to kiss it. He peppered small kisses all around, especially under his eyes. Seungkwan eventually moved to catch his lips. They kissed, holding each other with Seungkwan's hand on Vernon's cheek.

"Can you tell me? I just want to hear it." Seungkwan murmured.

"I love you." Vernon whispered against him. "I'll tell you however many times you want me to."

"And I'll tell you however many times you want me to."

Vernon pecked his lips. "Sounds like a deal." He smiled.

Seungkwan kissed him for a bit longer before saying, "You can sleep now."

"Hmm, I don't know if I want to." Vernon grinned. He ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"You don't?" Seungkwan kissed him, "What do you want to do?"

Vernon moved to straddle him, Seungkwan laying on his back. "I wanna give you all the love in the world."

Seungkwan couldn't answer before Vernon connected their lips. He trailed to his neck and shifted his shirt to reach his collar bone. He sucked and nibbled on his skin. After a short while, he went down to his tummy. Vernon made hickeys all the while.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered.

Seungkwan thanked him and started playing with his hair. Vernon then moved to one of his thighs. Seungkwan didn't wear pants to bed, so he had easy access. He left marks there too.

"My baby's so pretty." Vernon mumbled.

"Stop," Seungkwan grinned.

Vernon sat up, trailing kisses up his chest. "My baby's the best baby in the world."

He cupped Vernon's face and smiled. "Because I have the best daddy."

"Ah, baby's so good to me." Vernon pecked his lips, grinning. "The cutest, sweetest, most precious baby boy that's ever lived."

"And daddy's the nicest, most handsome, most gentle daddy that's ever lived."

Vernon nibbled at Seungkwan's bottom lip. "Hmm, not all the time, though, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Seungkwan nodded. "But right now he is."

Vernon took that as a hint and laid down next to him. He placed his hand on Seungkwan's tummy to feel his skin. He kissed his jaw before saying, "Goodnight."

Seungkwan scooted closer. "Goodnight." He repeated. After a few moments, he whispered, "Love you."

Vernon smiled. "Love you too."


	33. saturday

Soonyoung saw Jihoon eye-fucking him all the way from the stage. He was sitting at an empty table in the first row. Soonyoung made a point to give him eye contact.

When his dance was over, Soonyoung pretended not to hear the other customers and headed straight towards his boyfriend. Jihoon was silent as they went to the room.

"It's weird how you can be both hot and adorable at the same time." Jihoon cornered him against the door.

A shiver ran down Soonyoung's spine. He had no shoes, blue and white striped thigh-high socks, lacy white panties and skirt, a blue bralette, and cat ears. He smiled as he said, "Guess I'm just that good."

"Definitely." Jihoon dragged a finger down Soonyoung's chest, pulling on his bralette for a few seconds before continuing to his stomach.

** [smut: degrading, edging, overstimulation, dom/sub] **

"What do you want tonight, baby?" Soonyoung asked. He bit his lip when Jihoon started rubbing him.

Jihoon looked him up and down. " _Master_ , I think."

Soonyoung smirked. "What do you want, master?"

Jihoon stepped back to study him. Soonyoung frowned from the loss of contact, but liked being stared at. He smoothed his skirt and clasped his hands behind his back.

Jihoon gestured him to the bed. They both sat on it, facing each other. "Fuck yourself." He said.

Soonyoung's eyebrows knitted together. "With what?"

"Your fingers." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung reached and got the lube before laying back and getting situated. He moved his panties to the side to free his cock and hole, also folding his skirt out of the way. He lubed his fingers and pushed one in.

He watched Jihoon, who was staring at his hand. Soonyoung let out a small sound when he entered another finger. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it, both hands going at the same pace.

"My prince is so pretty." Jihoon said. He took off his shirt and tossed it away.

Soonyoung whined quietly. "Thank you, master, I'll try to be good for you tonight."

"You better, whore." Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung squirmed from pleasure and whimpered at his words. "How pathetic—fucking yourself so desperately."

He pushed in the third finger, not even caring if he did look desperate. He increased the pace, making himself moan. "I'd much rather have you doing this." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon didn't answer. They didn't talk until Soonyoung told him he was close. Jihoon took away both of his hands.

"Master, please." Soonyoung pouted. He felt his cock throb and hole clench on nothing.

"Dirty, needy slut." Jihoon muttered. He teased the older's rim with a finger.

Soonyoung gasped and automatically rolled his hips. "God, please, master." He whined.

Jihoon sat back. Soonyoung gripped the sheets to stop him from touching himself. Jihoon was just staring. "What?" Soonyoung asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should fuck you or not." Jihoon said.

"You should, please do." Soonyoung begged. "Please, you can decide when I cum."

Jihoon didn't say anything. He trailed his fingers down Soonyoung's thigh, giving him goosebumps. Eventually, Jihoon got off the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. He asked, "You have rope, right?"

Soonyoung nodded and gestured to the nightstand. Jihoon got it out and silently asked the other for permission, tying him up when he got it. Jihoon then kneeled in between his legs, slowly pumping himself.

"Master, I should be doing that. Fuck me, let me please you, something." Soonyoung frowned.

Jihoon still didn't say anything. After a few seconds, he leaned over Soonyoung like they were fucking, but instead rubbed their cocks together. "If I fuck you you'll cum." He said.

"No, not if you don't touch me. Come on, please, I need you so bad. I need to feel you." Soonyoung told him. He bit his lip and looked down at their dicks. The sight was incredibly sexy.

Jihoon paused and moved his hand down. He lined himself up and pushed in, thrusting at the same, slow pace. They both moaned, Soonyoung's a bit more pained.

"Fuck, master, thank you." He groaned. He closed his eyes and laid his head back.

Soonyoung was thankful for just being fucked—he didn't dare comment on the speed. That is, until Jihoon pulled out. "No, please, come back. Jihoon, master, please. I need you—faster, please." He begged.

Jihoon smirked. "Cute."

Soonyoung groaned in annoyance. He pulled at his restraints. " _Please_ , I need you so bad. I need you, master, please let me cum."

Jihoon moved up to his face. Soonyoung opened his mouth immediately, but he first tapped his cock on his cheek. Soonyoung took him in eagerly when he went to his mouth. Jihoon fucked it hard and ended up cumming down his throat.

"Master, I wanted you to fuck me." Soonyoung bit his lip. He was close to tears from having to wait and from the strain on his throat.

Jihoon sat next to him and wrapped his hand around his cock. Soonyoung whined and wriggled underneath him. His hand started out slow, but soon increased speed.

"Fuck, baby, please let me cum." Soonyoung mewled, holding tightly onto the rope.

The other continued stroking him and remained silent. Soonyoung didn't say anything else as to not push him. He moaned loudly when he came, bucking his hips and closing his eyes. He thought it was done, but Jihoon kept touching him.

"Oh, _shit_ , Jihoon," Soonyoung tried. The overstimulation caused him to writhe around, but he couldn't move away. "Fuck, please— _fuck_!"

A tear slipped out the same time his eyes rolled backward. "God, Jihoon, stop, _please_." Soonyoung was practically screaming by now. The pleasure was so intense it was painful.

Jihoon took his hand away after a few seconds. Soonyoung stopped squirming, but his chest was moving up and down with his breathing. He tried to close his legs, but couldn't do that either.

Soonyoung closed his eyes and relaxed in exhaustion. He soon felt Jihoon come close, his breath on his cheek as he said, "You alright, princess?"

Soonyoung nodded. He felt Jihoon lightly touch his cock. "Stop, stop." He twisted away from him.

"Sorry if that was too much." Jihoon gave him a small kiss. "You're just... incredible."

He smiled slightly. His expression then turned concerned; he felt too exposed. "Untie me."

Jihoon did, and Soonyoung curled up into a ball as soon as possible. Jihoon laid beside him and kissed the top of his head, also fixing his headband that had been moved.

"Thank you." Soonyoung whispered. It was for the orgasm and because he liked being able to please him.

"Thank you." Jihoon repeated. He ran his fingers up and down Soonyoung's back soothingly. "Does kitty wanna sleep?"

"I can't," Soonyoung responded. He did want to, almost needed to, but had to work.

"You can come over after. You can sleep, all warm and soft with me. And I'll get you comfy clothes and blankets and pillows so baby can get a good night's rest." Jihoon pet his hair.

Soonyoung's heart hurt at how nice that sounded. "Yes please."

Jihoon moved his head to wipe away his tears. He also got a tissue and cleaned him up. "You were a good boy today. Thank you for letting me do what I wanted. I'll see you soon, prince, okay?"

Soonyoung cupped his face to bring him into a kiss. It lasted for quite a while, but neither of them cared. He watched Jihoon walk away, then called his name right as he got to the door.

Jihoon looked at him. "I need to talk to you about something soon." Soonyoung said.

The other seemed a little confused, but agreed before leaving. Soonyoung then stayed in his room until he had to dance to let himself calm down.


	34. sunday

**[mentions of smut, first few paragraphs]**

“Oh, fuck, more.” Wonwoo moaned.

Mingyu continued bobbing his head. Wonwoo had his fingers in his hair and gripped tighter. He wanted Mingyu to take in all of him, so Wonwoo pushed him down.

He heard Mingyu gag before pulling away. It took Wonwoo a second to realize what he did. They stared at each other in silence. Wonwoo’s eyes were wide and his lips were parted in shock. Mingyu’s face was blank, then he started crying.

“God, fuck, Mingyu baby, I’m so sorry.” Wonwoo quickly pulled him into a hug. Thankfully, he let him. He held him tight and pet his hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Baby, calm down.”

Mingyu nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, but wasn’t hugging back. Wonwoo felt his tears wetting his shirt. “Mingyu, baby, I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Please, talk to me. Even if it’s to yell at me, come on.”

He stuttered out a few syllables before finally being able to talk. “You– I-I’m,” Mingyu tried, then took a deep breath. He hugged Wonwoo back. “It was like, like that time, and I just–”

He was getting worked up again, so Wonwoo shushed him and rocked them side to side. The problem, though, was when Mingyu cries, he sobs. He has trouble breathing and is hard to calm down. Even if Mingyu knows he shouldn’t be so upset, his body doesn’t listen.

“It was like that time, and it made me think of him, and I hated it. I hated being back there but I also hated picturing you as him. You’re my baby, and you’re always so nice, and I hated thinking you were like that.”

“Let’s just calm down first.” Wonwoo told him. He gently rocked them back and forth. As they breathed together, Wonwoo ran a finger up and down his spine with each inhale and exhale.

In a couple of minutes, Mingyu’s tears were reduced to scarce sniffles. Wonwoo then replied. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I was too… in the moment. I feel terrible. But I need to know if you’re okay first.”

Mingyu moved so they were looking at each other. “It just… brought me back there. So I got scared and hated you for a second, and I hate that I thought like that. I thought I was fine, I really did, but I guess I’m not.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay if you’re never completely fine. Dealing with trauma is–”

“I don’t think it was  _ traumatic _ . Far worse things could’ve happened and have happened to other people.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Wonwoo took his hands to hold. “It doesn’t matter if someone else would think it was big or small. What matters is how you react to and deal with it. I should’ve been helping, but I fucked up.”

Mingyu shook his head. “It’s been a while, it’s okay if you thought I could handle it. And I doubt you did it on purpose.”

Wonwoo didn’t exactly like him shifting the blame, but as a human, he didn’t like the blame being on himself either. “I should’ve remembered, though.” He tried.

“Stop, it’s okay.” Mingyu squeezed his hands. “Maybe we could make a habit of your hands being somewhere else when I blow you.”

“Sounds good.” Wonwoo nodded. “And I don’t care if you never want to blow me again.”

Mingyu smiled. “I think I’ll be able to.” He leaned in to kiss him, and at that moment, Wonwoo realized they were both still naked.

“Are you still hard?” Wonwoo asked.

“No. You?”

“No. What do you want to do?” he leaned away to look at him.

“Hmm…” Mingyu paused. He took a while to think, but Wonwoo didn’t mind. Hopefully he’ll come up with something that’ll distract them both from what just happened.

“Oh, we should work on that routine. For when we dance together.”

Wonwoo laid back on the headboard. “But I don’t want to  _ go _ .” He complained. They obviously don’t have a pole in their apartment, so they use a building that teaches pole dancing.

“Come on _ ,  _ it’s not that far.” Mingyu pulled him off the bed.

Wonwoo begrudgingly agreed, and they started getting dressed. Once ready, they headed over to the studio. They were able to get a practice room, and when inside, Mingyu began his playlist of dance songs.

He hopped over to the pole and spun around it. “Do you remember how it went? We haven’t practiced in a while.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said as he walked over. He grabbed Mingyu’s hips and swayed side to side. He then got to his hands and knees under him, arching his back. Mingyu moved to kneel as Wonwoo flipped onto his back.

They continued dancing and working it out along the way. At one point, Mingyu was behind Wonwoo and grinding. He wasn’t exactly touching him, but Wonwoo could feel when he got close. What he felt was Mingyu’s dick on the small of his back.

Wonwoo turned to face him. He held his hips and pulled him closer, swaying again. He grazed his lips over Mingyu’s neck as he said, “I think there’s cameras in here.”

Mingyu’s breathing got heavier. Wonwoo heard it in his ear as he slowly undid the button of his jeans. “Bathroom,” Mingyu suggested.

** [smut: public] **

“I want your fat cock in me.” Wonwoo whispered. “Right now.”

Mingyu bit his lip. He was still “dancing,” now grinding into Wonwoo’s hand that was down his pants. “No lube if we do it now.” Mingyu said.

“Good.” Wonwoo replied. He took his hand away and turned around, bending down and shaking his ass on his crotch.

The younger moaned quietly. “Soon, babe. Stop teasing.”

Wonwoo smiled to himself. “Fine.” He said, standing up. They collected their things and moved to the restroom. Wonwoo was glad to see Mingyu back to normal.

It was empty. The two locked themselves in the big stall in the back. Wonwoo immediately undressed and did the same for Mingyu. He fell to his knees to blow him.

“Shit,” Mingyu whispered. He gripped Wonwoo’s hair as he bobbed his head. “I just wanna fuck you, hurry up.”

Wonwoo waited a few moments. He then got up and turned around, leaning down to spread his cheeks apart. “All yours, baby.”

Mingyu moved him so he could hold onto the bar on the wall. He spat on his hole for lube before sliding in a finger. Wonwoo groaned and pushed back so it would go deeper. Mingyu let him, and in a short while Wonwoo was fucking himself against three fingers.

Wonwoo whined when he took them out. Without warning, though, Mingyu’s cock replaced them. Wonwoo moaned loudly, a mix of pain and pleasure, and covered his mouth with his hand to quiet himself. The sounds kept coming as Mingyu started thrusting.

“Noisy little slut, huh?” Mingyu leaned down to say in his ear.

Wonwoo made a noise in his throat and bit his shoulder to try to be quiet. Maybe it was the setting or the fact they didn’t finish their earlier session, but Wonwoo was in complete and utter ecstasy.

“Please, harder. I need you, I need more.” He begged.

Mingyu grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Wonwoo released a loud moan in response, but he didn’t care anymore. Mingyu used this leverage to thrust harder. Wonwoo’s legs started shaking when he wrapped his other hand around his cock.

“Oh,  _ God _ .” He whined. The sound of skin hitting skin and both of their noises echoed in the bathroom. He felt Mingyu’s handjob get lubed from his precum.

Mingyu then grabbed Wonwoo’s waist with both hands, using him to help thrust. Wonwoo gripped the bar tighter as he went harder and faster. Mingyu moaned, his thrusts sloppily coming to a stop as he came. Wonwoo quickly begged for his own orgasm. He made an annoyed sound when he pulled out.

“Your ass looks so good clenching for me.” Mingyu circled a finger around his hole.

Wonwoo whimpered and flinched. “Please.”

The other kneeled to eat him out and pump his cock. Wonwoo moaned, his knees almost giving out when he climaxed. He fell to the floor afterwards. “Oh, fuck.” He mewled, still holding onto the bar.

“Sensitive.” Mingyu commented. He sat behind him and pulled him into his chest.

Wonwoo nodded. “We haven’t fucked hard in a while. Missed it.”

Mingyu ran a hand up and down his front. “What would I have to do to make you lick up your cum?” It had landed on the wall and floor.

Wonwoo turned and looked at him, shocked. “Uh, nothing? That’s disgusting.”

“Too bad. Could’ve filmed it and gotten some good money. ‘Emo twink cleans up his mess on bathroom wall.’”

“Shut up, I’m not even emo.” Wonwoo stood. He ripped off some toilet paper and started wiping it up.

Mingyu chuckled. “Sure you aren’t.”


	35. monday

“Remember when I said I needed to talk to you about something?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, so–”

“Oh jeez, wait, I need to prepare myself.” Jihoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Soonyoung smiled slightly. It was only amusing because of the topic at hand. “Don’t be scared.”

Jihoon still looked worried, but Soonyoung started speaking.

“So, remember that one time after we fucked and you said, ‘Feels like I should tell you I love you’ or whatever?” Jihoon nodded. “And I went, ‘Tell me?’ Yeah, well, sometimes I think about that and just cringe, because that was such a dick move. You told me you loved me, because I asked you to, and I didn’t even say it back.”

He seemed a little uncomfortable. “I mean, it did kinda hurt when you didn’t say it back, and it was weird you told me to when you knew you didn’t love me back…”

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I just wanted to hear it. I wanted to feel loved and hear you say it. I don’t know why, because I hear that from my friends a lot—but I guess you’re different. I liked the thought of being loved, since most of my relationships have been superficial. And I just… I don’t know.”

Soonyoung looked at him. Jihoon was staring back. “Are you telling me just to apologize?” he asked.

“Oh, no, that’d be an even bigger dick move. I’m trying to say I’m ready to say it back.” Soonyoung smiled.

Jihoon continued staring. It was getting awkward.

“I love you.” Soonyoung eventually said.

Jihoon’s face was blank. Then, a small smile crept its way in. Soonyoung broke out in a grin himself, in both happiness and relief. “Oh, good, I thought you hated me.”

“Of course not.” Jihoon leaned in to kiss him. He moved to cuddle up next to him, both of them leaning against the back of the couch with Soonyoung’s arm around his shoulders.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I found this thing,” Soonyoung pulled out his phone and brought up a picture. It was an illustration of the different types of love. “Alright, so I believe we’re in the green—consummate love. But it takes work to keep it up, you know, we can’t just say we’re safe.”

“Hmm. Are you going to keep track of it?"

“What? Oh, no, I just thought it was interesting.” Soonyoung told him.

“Good, ‘cause that’d be kinda weird.” Jihoon pecked his cheek. “Can we also talk about something else? When I visited Saturday.”

“Yeah, what about it?” Soonyoung asked. He reciprocated the peck on his cheek, then moved to his jaw. He trailed up to behind his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

Jihoon pushed him away. “Soonie,” he complained.

“Sorry. You’re just so cute.” Soonyoung gave him a small lick before stopping.

“Anyways,” Jihoon smiled, “I was going to apologize for acting kinda weird. Like, not talking and all. For some reason I wanted to be really dominant, but it didn’t last. And sorry about the overstimulation thing. I liked the thought of making you cum again right away, but I think you can only do that with girls. Well, I still like it, but the closest thing is probably what we did with the machine once.”

Soonyoung turned so they were facing each other. “Don’t apologize. I liked it, really, it was good. It sounds like I’m lying but I swear I’m not. I’ll stop talking now.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Good, then. You’re very… you’re just… breathtaking. Intoxicating to watch—I couldn’t take my eyes off you. When I kept touching you and your begging. You’re incredibly… hot. I ran out of big words.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Thank you. You’re fun to watch too. Your expressions—especially your noises. Hot as fuck.”

Jihoon smiled and shook his head. He pulled Soonyoung into a kiss by the back of his neck. Jihoon moved to his jaw and ear like the older did, sucking on and nipping at his earlobe.

Soonyoung set his hand on Jihoon’s hip under his shirt. “You remind me of a cat.” He smiled, also closing his eyes.

Jihoon travelled down to the hollow of his collar bone. “Your kitten, right?”

“Mm-hmm, my pretty kitty.” Soonyoung ran his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. “Mine and mine only.”

Jihoon licked up his neck to his lips. He kissed him before breaking away to say, “And you’re mine and mine only.”

There was a hint of a question in his words. “Of course.” Soonyoung said with a smile, putting his hands on his thighs and squeezing.

Jihoon bit his lip and grinned. He ran his hands up Soonyoung’s arms to his neck. He kissed him a bit roughly, scooting closer and straddling him. Soonyoung’s hands drifted back to his ass, going into his pockets.

** [smut: vanilla] **

“Ride me?” Soonyoung whispered.

“Please.” Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung undid the other’s jeans and pulled out his cock. He pumped it while his mouth trailed to his neck. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.” He said against him.

Jihoon released a small sound. “Thank you, baby.”

Soonyoung pushed him to lay down so he could reach his stomach. He moved his shirt away to suck and lick his skin. “And I love you, remember that.”

“I will.” Jihoon moaned when he took his cock in his mouth. “I love you too.”

Soonyoung sucked on his head, his hands feeling his tummy and chest. “I want… close, no condom, please.” Jihoon asked. Soonyoung agreed, next going down to his balls.

“Fuck, baby.” Jihoon tilted his head back. “Princess is so good to me.”

Soonyoung moaned against him, making him groan too. “I hope you know how much I love those names.”

“That’s why I use them.” Jihoon smiled. He moaned when Soonyoung went back to his dick.

The older then kneeled over him, their faces close. Soonyoung kissed him softly. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He breathed.

“I’ve been told.” Jihoon smiled. They kissed again, still gentle and slow. He ghosted his hand down Soonyoung’s chest, going under his shirt to hold his waist.

“I don’t think we’ve fucked with just us, all loving and shit.” Soonyoung said.

Jihoon hummed. “First time for everything.”

Soonyoung peppered small kisses around his face. “Hopefully not the last.”


	36. tuesday

“Guys, I’m freaking out. Joshua texted me wanting to talk.” Seungcheol turned in his chair to face the others.

“What did he say?” Vernon asked.

“Okay, word for word, he said,  _ I would like to meet with you at my office after your shift.  _ Why is he always so cryptic? I’m scared.” Seungcheol looked at his phone. He then lifted his head and said, “What if he’s firing me early?”

The others stayed silent. Seungcheol said it with hopes they would reassure him that wasn’t what was happening, but it was too possible. He stared at the text again. He had already replied and agreed, so he couldn’t make up an excuse.

“Ugh, I’m gonna have to talk to him when I’m all tired and gross and sweaty.” Seungcheol turned back to the mirror.

_ But really, what does he need to talk about?  _ Seungcheol thought. Nothing is wrong with the club or bar as far as he knows. Maybe someone told him about the thing with Mingyu. Wouldn’t he want to talk to Mingyu, then? Or maybe he just wants to know how the club is going. Does that have to be an in-person meeting?

“Maybe he’s going to come onto you.” Wonwoo said.

Seungcheol laughed. “I doubt he’s even gay.”

“I’ve never seen him here. Do you think he goes and watches the girls? That’d be creepy.” Mingyu said.

“Honestly he might.” Vernon said.

“Maybe he wants me to tell one of you you’re fired.” Seungcheol turned around again.

Mingyu grunted. “Don’t say that, you’re making us paranoid.”

Seungcheol spun to face the mirror and put the final touches on his makeup. “I’ll keep you guys updated.” He said as he got up, putting on his shoes.

The others thanked him. They also stood and headed out, only after making sure they looked good. Seungcheol kissed each of them on the cheek and told them to be safe—a habit he’s starting. It was caused in part by Mingyu’s incident.

Seungcheol was exhausted by the end of the night. He’d had more sex than usual, making him a different kind of worn out. But he had to go talk to his boss. His anxiety came back to him in a wave. The suspense was painful.

What was even worse was that his office was on the nice side of the city.  _ King Cobras _ wasn’t in a run-down part, but downtown, therefore a little more crowded and a bit… grubby. His office building was the opposite: vibrant plants, clean sidewalks—everything. So Seungcheol had to walk in in his hoodie and sweatpants. At least he remembered underwear.

He knocked on Josh’s ajar door, accidentally pushing it open.

“Oh, come in, Seungcheol.” Joshua gestured him in.

Seungcheol quietly sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Josh is nice, sure, but they don’t speak often. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked awkwardly.

“So,” Joshua leaned back in his chair. It was weird remembering the two were the same age. “I was thinking we’d change up the schedule a bit.”

Seungcheol visibly relaxed. No one was getting fired. Yet. “What about it?”

“I feel like dancing every half hour is too much. How about just every hour, on the hour? Except for when you close.”

“That sounds great.” Seungcheol smiled. “I think we’d all appreciate that.”

“I was also thinking, and I know it’s a bit late to be making changes like this, but better late than never. I was thinking instead of the customers bringing their toys, you’d have your own in your room or a collection to share. It makes me nervous the toys aren’t controlled, you know?”

He nodded. “That sounds good, too. We can do that.”

Josh clapped his hands together. “Good, then. I think that’s all. Unless you have any suggestions?”

Seungcheol looked away to think. He didn’t have a suggestion, but he did have a question. “Can I ask why exactly you’re letting some of us go?”

Joshua pursed his lips. Seungcheol was about to apologize for asking right when he started speaking. “People are going to get bored if it’s the same performers for too long.”

“What about the people who love us? The ones that have a favorite?” Seungcheol rushed. Truthfully, he understood, but was a little offended.

“I’m sure you could find another club if you wanted to, and they could follow.”

“But…” He trailed off. He was hurt. “What would make somebody get fired? What are you looking for?”

Josh shrugged. “I’ll probably just look at the numbers. Or who doesn’t fit with the vibe I want.”

_ The vibe _ ? They don’t even have a vibe. Their vibe is gay—all gay clubs are the same. All clubs, for that matter.

“Okay.” Seungcheol said, defeated. A name had already popped in his head. He rose as he said, “Thanks for telling me. I’ll tell the others about the changes.”

Joshua thanked him back. Seungcheol rushed to his car, but didn’t start it when he got in. He pulled out his phone and went to the group chat of all eight of them.

_ First, Josh says to only dance every hour and to keep your own toys in your room. Second, he said what he’s looking for to fire someone.  _ Seungcheol texted.

The immediate replies were from who he had just worked with, asking about his second point. He was hesitant to say, but knew he needed to. He said:  _ He’ll go by numbers or whoever doesn’t fit his “vibe.” _

The responses took a bit longer now. Wonwoo eventually texted,  _ Oh _ .

Everyone knew Wonwoo was most likely to go. He didn’t have sex, therefore brought in less money. No one really talked about it, mostly to spare him.

_ What does he mean, vibe? _ Vernon texted.

Seungcheol sighed. He should be getting home. He put his phone away and started his car, backing out and heading towards his apartment. By the time he got home and checked his phone, he had several more messages.

Jeonghan:  _ Maybe he wants more flamboyant gays. _

Chan:  _ Sorry, but we all know Wonwoo makes the least money. But who’s the second least? _

Vernon:  _ Maybe me. _

Jun:  _ Me? _

Soonyoung:  _ Vernon don’t be an idiot they like your American-ness. _

Mingyu:  _ If he wanted flamboyant gays he should’ve hired them in the first place. _

Seungcheol sighed in annoyance. He plopped on his bed and hastily typed,  _ I asked about the people who have favorites, and he said we could get another job and they’d follow. I’m pissed. _

Soonyoung:  _ Does he know how many gay clubs are here? Another one would be across the city. _

Wonwoo:  _ Or nonexistent. _

Seungcheol turned off his phone. If he got too heated he won’t be able to sleep. He put it on his bedside table and closed his eyes.


	37. wednesday

“I’m freezing.”

“Oh my God, but I’m freezing.”

“Oh my God, just move for a second.”

Minghao did, but stayed as close as possible when Jun got under the stream of water. One of their first showers together wasn’t going exactly as planned.

“Are we going to… uh, fuck?” Minghao asked.

Jun smirked. “If you want to.”

“Do you want to? I just kinda thought, since we’re all naked and stuff…”

“Naked doesn’t have to be sexual.” Jun said.

Minghao moved closer. “Okay.” He mumbled.

They were both under the water, so it was on half of both of them, but they didn’t care. Jun had his arms around Minghao’s shoulders, and Minghao’s arms were around Jun’s waist. Minghao was only an inch shorter, but he had his head nuzzled into the other’s shoulder.

“Can I talk about something real quick?” Jun asked.

“Of course.”

He started with a sigh and leaned his head on Minghao’s. He couldn’t get this out of his mind. “Last night Seungcheol texted us saying Joshua said he’s firing who gets the least money. He also said something about his vibe but that’s stupid.

“So I’m pretty sure I’m in the running for being the least popular. We know Wonwoo’s number one, but I’m close. I think it’s either me or Seungcheol that’re number two. But it’s probably me. And I’m scared.”

Minghao didn’t say anything for a moment. Jun figures it’s because he didn’t like his job in the first place. Eventually, he said, “You could try to bring in more money until he fires one of you.”

Jun sighed again. “But that’s, like, competing against my friends, and I don’t like that.”

Minghao started running his fingers up and down Jun’s back. After a while, he set his hand at the curve of his ass. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay, I just wanted to rant.” Jun told him. He pet his hair, only for Minghao to move away.

“Babe, the dye.” Minghao protested.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jun said. He moved them so his back was to the water. “There, now you’re even safer.”

“And you just made me cold.”

Jun sighed dramatically. “So high-maintenance.”

“You’re terrible.” Minghao pushed his shoulder.

Jun only hugged him tighter. He rested their heads together again (luckily his hair was still dry). He pressed a small kiss to the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a while—no talking, just holding. Eventually, Jun was about to ask if he wanted to get out when he heard Minghao sniffle.

He moved away to see his face. “Oh, Minghao, baby, what’s wrong?”

Minghao couldn’t answer. Jun pet his face and arms in the meantime. Ideas of what could’ve happened were running through his head. What made Minghao so upset in just a couple of minutes? Jun’s first thought was that he was breaking up with him. He tried to think of other, less selfish reasons.

“I’m sorry,” Minghao stammered out.

Jun reached behind him and turned the shower off. He had them sit, facing each other with their legs overlapping and on either side.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Jun held his hands.

After a few moments, Minghao said, “I’m sorry, it’s just…” He took a deep breath. “I should’ve told you sooner. I came out to my parents a while ago. And they—they didn’t…” More tears fell.

Jun hugged him as best he could in their position. “It’s okay, honey, you’re okay. Deep breaths. I’ve got you, baby.”

Minghao followed his instructions. “They didn’t like it. They said it was unnatural. But I was mad and told them I had a stripper boyfriend, and they called me disgusting. And I… I’ve been using their money for college, and they haven’t said anything, but I’m afraid they’re going to just take it away without warning. Then I won’t be able to keep going, and I’ll be in debt forever, and–”

“Minghao, shh, calm down.” Jun stopped him. He cupped his cheeks and peppered kisses around his face, moving to his neck and shoulders. He didn’t stop until Minghao’s sniffles ended.

“I understand, Minghao, I know how you feel. They’re your parents, they’re your whole life. But as much as you love them, and want them to love you, you have to just  _ not care _ sometimes. You don’t have to care about what they think of you, and you shouldn’t. That’s what I did—I ended up just blocking them out. If they won’t respect you, you don’t have to respect them.

“And your school, babe, I can help with that. I know you don’t like me trying to give you money, but I want to. I want to, angel, because I care about you. I do, even if your parents don’t. Fuck them, baby, you don’t need them. You need people who’ll love you for who you are.”

This semester was over, but Jun realized he most likely hasn’t paid for next year. He decided not to bring it up.

Minghao looked at him, then started crying again. Jun hugged him once more. His chest tightened; did he say something wrong? “I’m sorry, honey.”

“No, you’re right, but I hate it. I hate that this happened to me. Why do they have to think like that? There’s parents that love their children when they’re murderers, but some won’t when they’re gay? I hate it, Jun, I can’t take it anymore.”

Jun pressed them together as close as possible. He pet his hair (his hand was mostly dry) and rocked them side to side. He whispered him comforting words.

Minghao calmed down in a short while. He moved and kissed Jun’s lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that, you’re fine.” Jun broke away to look at him. “I think you should cut off contact with them. I know how hard this is, trust me. I still wish my parents hadn’t reacted the way they did. I sometimes wish I hadn’t told them at all, but I know I needed to. You did the right thing, I promise. Everything will work out.”

Minghao rested his head on Jun’s shoulder. After a moment, he whispered, “Sometimes I wish I didn’t like boys.”

Jun bit his lip. “Me too, baby. Just calm down.”


	38. thursday

**[smut: toys, “daddy”]**

“Oh,  _ God _ .” Seungkwan moaned. He ran his fingers through Vernon’s hair.

Vernon sucked on his tip. One hand was playing with his balls while the other held onto his hip.

“Vernon, baby, I want–” Seungkwan was cut off by a moan. “I want that toy I talked about.”

He got off of him. “What toy?”

“The… the dildo that’s, you know, double-ended.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re lucky I have one.” Vernon stood and pecked his lips, then went to his nightstand to get it. He saw Seungkwan bite his lip when he brought it out.

“Lay back.” Vernon stood on the floor with the other on the bed. Seungkwan laid down and raised his legs out of the way. Vernon had also gotten the lube, squirting some on his hole and rubbing it in.

Seungkwan made a small sound. Vernon entered a finger, then another soon after. He didn’t spend much time prepping him, since he seemed eager and the dildo wasn’t too wide. He pushed it in about five inches and started thrusting.

“Daddy,” Seungkwan whined. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Vulgar.” Vernon smirked. He sent it in a bit farther. Soon, it was halfway gone.

Seungkwan moaned. He spread his legs wider as Vernon kept going. His breathing was heavy when it disappeared inside him—all thirteen inches. Vernon got a plug to keep it in. 

He massaged his thighs and smiled. “Good boy. How do you feel, baby doll?”

“Full.” Seungkwan said, his voice weak.

“My pretty baby.” Vernon whispered. He saw the plug move as Seungkwan’s hole pulsated. “Keep it in, honey.”

Seungkwan moved to sit up, making small sounds as he did. He held onto Vernon’s shoulders and said, “I wanna get you off, daddy.”

Vernon kissed him as they moved to lay down, Seungkwan straddling him. He grinded on him, rubbing their cocks together. They moaned into each other’s mouths.

“God, I love you.” Vernon breathed.

Seungkwan grinned. His mouth travelled to his neck, down his chest, and to his cock. He licked around his length before taking him in. Vernon moaned and gripped his hair.

“I wanna make daddy feel good.” Seungkwan told him.

Vernon let out a sigh of pleasure. “You are, bunny.”

Seungkwan went back to blowing him. He made him climax in a short while, licking up his cum and leaving him clean. Vernon quickly had Seungkwan move to his hands and knees.

He took out the plug. Without being asked, Seungkwan started pushing out the dildo—releasing small moans. Vernon rubbed his cheeks and watched. He would’ve gotten hard again if he could’ve.

Vernon caught it when it fell out. He turned Seungkwan around and held one of the ends up to his lips. Seungkwan looked hesitant but opened his mouth, sucking it as Vernon moved it back and forth.

“Watch,” Vernon grinned and took it away, putting the toy in his own mouth. He pushed it all the way down until there wasn’t room to hold it. Vernon kept it there for a second before taking it out, gagging slightly as he did.

Seungkwan stared at him. “Hot.”

Vernon chuckled. “Thanks.” He moved Seungkwan to lay down and hovered over him. “Baby wants to cum, right?” he teased the dildo at his entrance.

“Yes, please.” Seungkwan nodded.

Vernon pushed in the toy and started pumping his cock. Seungkwan moaned loudly, his eyes closing. Vernon made sure to hit his g-spot, making him moan even louder. His hand focused on his head.

“Daddy wants you to cum, baby boy. Hurry up and cum, sweetheart, I want to taste you.” Vernon whispered in his ear. He kissed and sucked on his neck.

Seungkwan whimpered at his words. “Fuck...”

“Naughty.” Vernon nipped at his earlobe.

After a few moments, Seungkwan came, grabbing onto Vernon’s arms while he did. He panted while he watched Vernon lick up the cum from his stomach and chest.

“Oh, baby.” Seungkwan whispered. He played with Vernon’s hair as his neck got kissed, Vernon placing small kisses on the hickeys he left. “I love you.”

Vernon’s heart swelled. He kissed down to his chest and left a few marks there. “My beautiful, beautiful little angel.”

“Stop it,” Seungkwan smiled. He pulled him up to kiss his lips. “You compliment me too much.”

“No such thing.” Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan ran his fingers down Vernon’s side. “Can we go again? You’re so… I want you in me.”

“Definitely.” Vernon smiled. He sat back and lightly touched his hole.

“S-sensitive,” Seungkwan squirmed underneath him. He sat up and pulled Vernon close by his waist. “I wanna focus on you now. Maybe you can wear a plug that, like, vibrates or something.”

“I can wear a cock ring. It vibrates, too.” Vernon suggested. He went and got it out of the drawer. It was silicone and had small nubs all around for increased pleasure. Vernon put it on, but didn’t turn it on yet.

Seungkwan moved to sit by where he was standing. “What do you want from me, daddy?” he asked, taking his hand.

Vernon grinned. “I just want you, all of you.”

“You can have all of me.”

Vernon pet his hair. He had him lay on his back with his head over the side of the bed. Vernon ran his thumb over his lips, Seungkwan opening his mouth to suck on it. Vernon traded it for his cock. He thrusted to get hard again.

Seungkwan kept his hold on his hand, squeezing when he went further in. This position was good for deepthroat training, though, and that’s what Vernon planned to do. He moaned as he got fully hard and his dick slid deeper down his throat. He saw a bulge in Seungkwan’s neck when he was all the way in.

“Fuck.” Vernon whispered. He moved back and forth for friction. Seungkwan’s grip got tighter. “Breathe through your nose, baby. In, out. In, out.”

He felt Seungkwan relax and saw his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Vernon ran a hand over his chest, then moved it to his neck so he could feel his cock. He stayed there for a few more moments.

When Vernon pulled out, Seungkwan sat up to face him. “Did I do well, daddy?” he asked.

Vernon pecked his lips. “You did, honey. But remember you could’ve stopped me.”

“I know.” Seungkwan nodded.

Vernon set his hand on the other’s dick. Seungkwan laid down and Vernon kneeled over him. “I can’t wait to feel you, feel my cock pounding into your tight ass.”

“Please,” he whispered.

Vernon waited to tease him, focusing on his head. Seungkwan wriggled underneath him. He went down to his hole, its color pink from friction. Vernon moved and licked a fat stripe over it. Seungkwan mewled and widened his legs.

He pushed his tongue in as far as possible, making Seungkwan release a breathy moan. Vernon started getting desperate, so he stopped after a short while. Also because his boner was getting uncomfortable in the cock ring.

Vernon turned the ring on. He let out a low moan as vibrations were sent through him. His cock was red from neediness. Seungkwan had already bent his legs back to give him room.

“Ready?” Vernon asked, receiving enthusiastic nods. He pushed the tip in, that alone making him groan. We went deeper, all the way in, until the ring was pressed against Seungkwan. Seungkwan bit his lip at the feeling.

Vernon started thrusting. His hips were fast, causing both of them to moan loudly with each thrust. Vernon leaned on his elbows for better leverage. He attacked Seungkwan’s neck with kisses and licks.

“Oh, Vernon–  _ daddy _ .” Seungkwan mewled. He wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. He wormed his hand under to touch himself.

“You’re probably gonna cum first, baby.” Vernon told him.

Seungkwan only whined. He jerked himself faster, soon reaching his climax. His cum dirtied both of their chests. He whimpered as Vernon continued fucking him.

With the vibrations and the feeling of Seungkwan’s hole, Vernon’s orgasm was soon after. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open as he came, arching his back and stilling inside his boyfriend. He’s only used this ring a couple times, and each time he’s reminded of how good it was. His orgasm was full-body and made his eyes roll back.

“Holy shit.” Vernon breathed, pulling out and taking off the toy.

Seungkwan laid still in exhaustion. “You’re so good to me.”

Vernon chuckled. “You’re good to me.”

There was a brief pause before Seungkwan mumbled, “Sleep.”

The other agreed. They took a few minutes to clean up. Vernon cuddled up next to Seungkwan, who already had his eyes closed. Vernon ran his hand up and down his side to help him fall asleep.

“Thank you.” Seungkwan said. “Love you.”

Vernon repeated the words, bringing Seungkwan’s head closer to his chest.


	39. friday

“Why are we here again?”

“Jeez, I thought we were friends.” Chan crossed his arms.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Jun and Soonyoung’s birthdays aren’t for, like, two weeks. You don’t need to do this now. And you don’t need us.”

Chan only smiled. “You two have good taste. And yes I do, I need time to make sure I get them something perfect.”

Mingyu nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder. “He complimented us, I think we should just do it.”

Wonwoo glared at him. Mingyu grinned and kissed his forehead. They both glanced around to make sure no one was staring, as this was a public place. They also weren’t holding hands. Chan started walking, looking around at all the stores.

He doesn’t know what to get them. Maybe a sex toy. But what do they need? Or don’t have? He could get something they can use with their boyfriends. But what would that be?

“Oh, I should get them couple shirts!”

Mingyu looked at him. “The two of them?”

“For them and their boyfriends. Wouldn’t that be cute?” Chan asked. He thinks it’ll be cute.

“Sure. But get good ones, not cringey ones.”

“I think I should get the cringiest ones.” Chan said. Mingyu only laughed. Chan knows there’s a store with the clothing he was describing, but didn’t know where it was.

After a short while of searching, the three found the store. Wonwoo and Mingyu started looking at the shirts, joking about getting them and wearing them all the time. Chan tried to find pairs for the four that weren’t atrocious.

After a vigorous search, he found some that weren’t too bad. For Jun and Minghao, he got a shirt with a sun, the other with a moon. Soonyoung and Jihoon are each getting one with half of a heart, where it’ll make a full heart when they stand next to each other. Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to go with the “king” and “queen” shirts. Mingyu was the queen.

The three chose to go to Wonwoo and Mingyu’s place to hang out. They talked about the shirts and how hilarious they were on the way. Once at their apartment, Chan immediately plopped onto the couch.

“You hungry?” Mingyu asked from the kitchen. Chan heard him and Wonwoo talk quietly.

“No,” Chan called.

Mingyu came and stood in front of him. “Move, I’m tired.”

Chan whined in annoyance. When he didn’t move, Mingyu grabbed him and tossed him to the floor. As soon as Mingyu laid down, Chan crawled up and laid on top of him.

“You guys are the worst.” Wonwoo said from the chair.

Chan wiggled his way to face Mingyu. “How long have you been dating? You two are so cute.”

“A year and a bit.” He answered.

“Hmm.” Chan hummed. He wished he had a relationship like theirs. “You’re especially cute.”

“Thanks.” Mingyu smiled.

Chan got up and forced his way in next to Wonwoo. “Mingyu’s so cute, how do you deal with it?”

“It’s an everyday struggle.”

Mingyu playfully glared at them. “You’re cute, too, of course.” Chan told Wonwoo. He looked at him for a second before kissing his cheek.

Wonwoo didn’t react. Chan rested his head on his shoulder. They’ve always been off-limits due to being together, so Chan didn’t know how it was to mess around with them. He knows what the others are like, but now they all have boyfriends too. Chan prefers Seungcheol and Jeonghan, of course, but the others are also fun.

“I wanna know what he kisses like. Can I kiss him?” he asked, quietly so Mingyu wouldn’t hear.

Wonwoo automatically looked uncomfortable. “Uh, no?”

“Please? It’s just like someone from the club.”

“Not really, since I don’t have control over them.”

Chan pouted. “ _ Please _ ?”

“Whatever, go ask him.” Wonwoo waved him away.

Chan hurried over. Before Mingyu could say anything, he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Mingyu sat up. He looked at Wonwoo, who only shrugged. Mingyu sighed and said, “Whatever.”

Chan cupped his face and pulled him in. It was a little rough, but that was Chan’s fault. Mingyu eventually pulled away after a few moments. “Not gonna lie, he’s a really good kisser.” He told Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hummed. He gestured Chan over, and he hurried to do the same to him. After trying both of them, he found he liked Wonwoo better. Chan trailed his mouth down to his neck. He nipped at his collar bone.

“Chan…” Wonwoo warned.

He didn’t move. That is, until Mingyu came behind him and picked him up, holding him bridal-style. “You’re cute, but we’re not interested.”

“Come on, please? Just a threesome, that’s all I ask.” Chan complained.

Mingyu chuckled. He set Chan down on Wonwoo’s lap. He went limp and draped his limbs over the sides of the chair. “You’re no fun.”

“How are you so horny all the time?” Wonwoo asked.

“Ask Soonyoung, he says him and Jihoon fuck twice a week. You know,  _ outside _ the club.” 

Mingyu sighed and started to speak, but Wonwoo cut him off. “Wait,” he said. “He  _ is _ cute.”

They had a silent conversation. Chan tried to keep up with their expressions, but it was too difficult. After a short while, Mingyu spoke.

“Fine. But no fucking.”

Chan almost exploded. He smiled wide and got up, jumping on Mingyu. He ended up stumbling back and falling.

“Chan…” Mingyu groaned.

He was about to apologize when Wonwoo pushed him to the side. “Why do you keep throwing me around? I’m not even that small.” Chan frowned.

**[smut: threesome]**

They didn’t answer, as they were kissing. Chan watched for a moment before getting closer and running his hand down Wonwoo’s side. He slipped it into his pants and rubbed him through his underwear. Wonwoo let out a small sound.

Chan then pulled down both his pants and underwear. He kissed his cheek, trailing over to his hole where his finger was teasing to push in.

Wonwoo took his hand and put it on Mingyu’s crotch. Chan started palming him, but it didn’t last long. Wonwoo rolled over to the floor. Chan ripped off his clothes and eagerly started blowing him. Mingyu took off Chan’s shirt and played with his nipples from behind.

Chan moved Wonwoo’s legs to rim him. Mingyu went up to Wonwoo’s face, but Chan couldn’t see what they were doing. He assumes a blowjob, judging by Wonwoo’s muffled moans. Chan used both his tongue and his fingers.

He was about to put in a third finger when Wonwoo moved away. “Now I wanna fuck you.” He said, looking at his boyfriend.

“That’s okay, I can just watch.” Chan told them. He took off his shirt, seeing he was the only one that still had it on. He scooted closer to Mingyu. He desperately wanted his cock in his ass.

The couple was discussing that proposal while Chan snaked his hand up to Mingyu’s dick and started pumping it. He moved closer and kissed his shoulder.

“You know who you’d look good with? Jihoon, Soonyoung’s boyfriend. You’ve seen him, right? He’s so tiny, you’d destroy him.” Chan said.

Mingyu leaned back on his hands. “Wonwoo’s small.”

He came over and started kissing his neck, his hand massaging Mingyu’s thigh.

“But Jihoon’s short. It’d be cute.” Chan said. He was about to complain about no one touching him, but Mingyu began palming him. He went down his pants and brought his cock out to pump it.

Chan came closer. He grinded into Mingyu’s leg and moved his hand faster. He was kissing his neck, but met with Wonwoo and started kissing him instead. Chan soon got needy and pushed Mingyu to lay down, straddling him. He tore off his clothes on the way.

He rolled his hips, rubbing their crotches together. “I want your fat cock in me so badly.”

“Sorry.” Mingyu breathed.

Chan set his head on Mingyu’s chest. He moaned and bit his skin. His pecs were delightfully alluring. “I already prepped Wonwoo for you, you can fuck him right now.”

Mingyu took that literally. He moved Chan away and scooted back to lean against the couch. He waved Wonwoo over, who came and straddled him. Chan watched Mingyu push in and disappear in Wonwoo’s ass.

They both moaned, as well as Chan who started touching himself. He kissed down Mingyu’s chest to his nipple. Mingyu grabbed his hair tightly.

“Wonwoo should fuck me, that’d be fun.” Chan said. His hand travelled over to Wonwoo’s cock to stroke it. He continued kissing around Mingyu’s front.

They didn’t say anything. Chan replaced his hand with his mouth, making Wonwoo moan. It was a bit difficult due to his bouncing, but he managed.

“Holy fuck,” Wonwoo moaned. “Oh, Mingyu, baby.”

Chan felt a little discouraged, but he understood. His heart swelled when Wonwoo whined out, “Chan, more.”

He did what he was told. He mostly used his hand and had the tip in his mouth. Mingyu’s hand was on his side, rubbing up and down. They kept that up for a while—Chan switching between the two while they fucked. He was painfully hard, but wanted to cum with them. He occasionally touched himself to stay caught up.

“I-I’m close,” Wonwoo whispered. He put his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders as he moved faster.

Chan tried to do as much as he could—touching himself and Wonwoo, along with kissing Mingyu’s nipple. Right after Wonwoo came, Mingyu pushed him down and started fucking him harder. Chan began fingering himself as he watched. It was one of the hottest things he’s seen; Mingyu’s muscles flexing as he went as hard as possible and Wonwoo’s expression of pure bliss.

Wonwoo took Chan’s cock and pumped it, making him moan loudly. Him and Mingyu came at the same time, both moaning Wonwoo’s name. Chan took his fingers out when he came down from his high and licked them off.

“Tell me I did well, please.” He looked to both of them.

“You were good,” Mingyu said, petting his hair. Chan’s heart swelled. He saw Wonwoo was looking at Mingyu expectantly. Mingyu smiled and said, “You too.”

He then leaned down and lapped up the cum that was dripping out of Wonwoo’s hole. The older groaned at the sensitivity. Next, he cleaned up Chan’s cock.

“Such a cum slut.” Chan laughed.

Wonwoo ran his hands through Mingyu’s hair. “My cum slut.”

Mingyu smiled and kissed him. Chan grinned at their adorableness. Even though he wasn’t fucked, he was worn out and breathless. There was a lot of touching in general—just feeling whatever and whoever they could. Chan liked it like that.

“Thanks, guys. I won’t bother you again.” He told them.

Mingyu sat up, touching Chan’s chin to kiss him. “You’re welcome.”

Chan leaned down to get one last kiss from Wonwoo. “Don’t be afraid to call me up if you’re feeling kinky again.”

“Sure.” Wonwoo chuckled.

Chan laid down and closed his eyes. He’s sure the couple wants him gone by now, but he was too tired. He’d be fine with sleeping right here on their living room floor. In fact, he started to as Mingyu and Wonwoo moved to the couch to talk.


	40. saturday

"I have a surprise for you." Jihoon said in his ear.

"Other than this?" Soonyoung gestured to his skirt. It was white and pleated, complemented with a blue crop top. Absolutely adorable.

Jihoon smiled and nodded. He took his hand and turned for his room, but Soonyoung stopped him. "Sorry, baby, I have an appointment.

He frowned but pecked his cheek. They said goodbye and Soonyoung went to find his customer. Who he's meeting is one of his favorite clients. Soonyoung gives him a lapdance and they talk a bit. He's cute, too, and nice, not creepy.

They met and went to Soonyoung's room. Another good thing was that he didn't touch him during the dance. Their conversations also weren't sexual.

Nonetheless, he was back with Jihoon in about fifteen minutes. Once in the room, Jihoon sat Soonyoung down on the bed.

** [smut: sensory deprivation, sensation play, "daddy", edging, dom/sub] **

"This is my surprise," he smiled. He turned around and slowly bent down, his skirt rising to expose his bare ass.

Soonyoung's jaw dropped. He reached out to touch him, transfixed in awe. "You're so fucking cute."

Jihoon faced him and sat in his lap. He looped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "You risked that for me?" Soonyoung asked, his hand snaking up his thigh.

"Mm-hmm, all for you." Jihoon grinned.

The thought of Jihoon going out in public without underwear, especially in a skirt, was enough to get Soonyoung hard. He knows Jihoon probably drove and therefore was outside for only a few seconds, not to mention in the dark, but he still liked it. He put both his hands on his thighs under the fabric and squeezed.

"What do you want to do tonight, sweetie?" Soonyoung asked.

"I want..." Jihoon trailed a finger down Soonyoung's jaw. "Daddy to tie me up and blindfold me. I want him to do whatever he wants to me."

Soonyoung smiled. He hears a lot of pet names like that, but it was different from his boyfriend. It was always different. He grabbed Jihoon's hand and kissed the back of it. "Stay here, I have to get something."

He left and went to the dressing room. The toys are in their room, yes, but Soonyoung wanted something else. He got his earbuds and phone from his bag and headed back.

"What's that for?" Jihoon asked when he saw them.

"Why not take another one of your senses, right?" Soonyoung smirked. He went to his bedside table to get the rope and blindfold.

"Can I choose what I listen to?"

"Let's just stick to classical, I don't want you getting distracted." He responded.

Soonyoung turned back to the other. He noticed Jihoon's boner was lifting up his skirt. His heart melted. He gestured to his phone, silently asking for a picture. Jihoon nodded, so he took one. Another wallpaper option.

Soonyoung took off Jihoon's clothes, kissing around him as he did. He saw how defined his abs and arms were. It somehow made him look even better in his outfit. Jihoon laid down in the middle of the bed and let Soonyoung tie him up, also putting on the blindfold and earbuds. Soonyoung turned the music up loud, but not enough to be painful.

He said Jihoon's name a few times to see if he could hear him, also waving in front of his face to test his blindfold. When he was sure everything was good, he took off his clothes. Soonyoung then ghosted his hand up Jihoon's thigh.

Jihoon shifted. "Precious little baby." Soonyoung whispered. His boyfriend looked so enticing just laying there. Even more so since he offered to be played with at Soonyoung's discretion.

Soonyoung started pumping his cock. Jihoon squirmed slightly and bit his lip. Soonyoung peppered soft kisses around his waist, his hand moving slowly. After a few moments of that, he switched to the opposite. Soonyoung's hand was fast and rough while he nipped and sucked on his skin.

Jihoon gasped. "Oh, daddy..." He moaned.

Soonyoung then moved away from him. Jihoon made an annoyed sound, but didn't beg. Soonyoung suspects because he expected to be teased. The older slapped Jihoon's thigh, making him yelp quietly and pout. He rubbed the spot and placed a kiss on it. Next, Soonyoung drifted his hand towards his hole, pulling at his cheek for better access.

Jihoon bent his knees as best as he could. Soonyoung only tapped a finger on it before moving away again. He stood next to the bed and stroked himself. He'll never get tired of the sight before him.

Soonyoung kneeled over him. He rolled his hips into Jihoon's stomach, biting his lip from pleasure. "Soonie, I want to blow you. Let me please you." Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung kept grinding. He intertwined his fingers with Jihoon's. He moved up after a short while, his cock slipping past Jihoon's lips. After just a couple of moments, he turned his head away.

"Our safe word is bear, right?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung took out an earbud and whispered, "Yes," in his ear before putting it back in.

"Just making sure." Jihoon said. He opened his mouth again, and Soonyoung slid in his dick.

He stayed at a slow pace. Jihoon was doing most of the work anyway, bobbing his head quickly. Soonyoung let out quiet moans. He ran his fingers through Jihoon's hair and played with it.

Soonyoung pulled out after a few minutes. He tightened his grip on his hair and pulled him up for a rough kiss. Jihoon whimpered but kissed back. Soonyoung sat back and lightly dragged his fingernails down Jihoon's chest. Jihoon shifted underneath him. Soonyoung liked switching between rough and soft, especially when Jihoon couldn't see it coming. He wished he could play with cold and hot too.

Soonyoung moved to kneel between his legs. He breathed on Jihoon's cock, making him squirm again. He placed light kisses around his length. Jihoon lifted his hips a little, so Soonyoung pinned them down. He flicked his tongue over his slit.

"More, daddy." Jihoon mewled.

He took him in his mouth, centimeter by centimeter. Jihoon kept trying to buck his hips. Soonyoung blew him until he said he was close. He sat up, causing Jihoon to groan in annoyance.

"I need to cum, baby. Please let me cum." Jihoon complained.

Soonyoung smiled and got off the bed. He stroked himself as he thought about what to do. He doesn't know if he should get them off separately or together. He could take more time teasing him if it was separate, but Soonyoung also thinks fucking him while he's tied up would be entertaining. Though, with the position Jihoon's in, it would be better to get fucked instead.

He was about to get back on the bed when Jihoon whined out, "Come back, daddy. It's scary not knowing where you are."

"How adorable." Soonyoung said to himself. He got on the bed slowly, as to not surprise him. He straddled him and rubbed their cocks together. Jihoon moaned, his noises getting louder when Soonyoung started sucking on his nipple.

"Oh, God. Tell me why I wanna pull your hair so bad." Jihoon groaned.

Soonyoung smirked. He leaned up to kiss his lips. It was soft, but he frequently gave Jihoon's bottom lip a hard bite. Soon enough, he started tasting blood, which made him break apart in shock. Soonyoung peppered kisses around his face in apology.

He kissed down his neck and chest. He's been grinding into him this whole time, so Jihoon soon told him he was close again. Soonyoung got the lube and condom from the table. He made a quick decision to ride Jihoon, straddling him once more.

Soonyoung rolled the condom on and spread the lube around. He saw Jihoon smile. Soonyoung didn't want to take the time to fully prep himself, but he pushed in a finger for a few seconds. He doesn't care if it'll hurt. He grinded on his dick for a couple of moments.

"I'm gonna cum fast, prince." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung lined up. He lowered down onto his cock, making both of them moan. He rolled his hips to let himself adjust before starting to bounce. Soonyoung went slow, mostly to delay Jihoon's orgasm. He put his weight on his hands by Jihoon's head.

"Faster, please—fuck," he moaned.

The older smirked. He turned around, keeping Jihoon in, and leaned on his legs as he began bouncing quickly. Jihoon let out a loud moan. Soonyoung went as fast as he could, whining and moaning to himself. He said Jihoon's name even if he couldn't hear it.

Jihoon was also moaning Soonyoung's name, prompting him to go harder (he would've gone faster if he could've). Soonyoung felt bolts of pleasure when Jihoon hit his g-spot, which was often.

"Shit, baby, I'm gonna cum." Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung glanced behind him, seeing he was holding onto the rope. His toes were curled. Soonyoung fucked him (got fucked?) hard to help him reach his climax. Jihoon groaned out his boyfriend's name while he did, then released whimpers as Soonyoung kept moving.

He feverishly pumped himself. Soonyoung turned back around right before he came to aim his load on Jihoon's chest. Jihoon even had his mouth open, but didn't catch any. Soonyoung rolled his hips to get him through his high, his eyes closed and mouth agape.

"Feed it to me, please." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung smiled as he got off of him. He wiped up some of his cum and gave it to Jihoon, who ate it eagerly. Soonyoung then took off the condom and cleaned both of them. He kept him tied up and the blindfold on, but took out the earbuds.

"Did you like it?" Soonyoung whispered in his ear. He licked it and nibbled at his earlobe.

Jihoon nodded. "Yes, a lot."

Soonyoung ran his hand down Jihoon's front to the inside of his thigh. He pinched the sensitive skin, making Jihoon flinch.

"I don't like being hurt, though."

"Aw, but kitty, you said I could do anything I wanted to you." Soonyoung smiled. He then kissed his neck and said, "But I'll keep that in mind. No spanking or anything else painful."

"Thanks." Jihoon mumbled. "Untie me, please."

Soonyoung's hand drifted up to his cock. Jihoon squirmed under his touch. "But you look so pretty like this, angel. All messy, dirty... dazed with lust."

Jihoon bit his lip. "Please."

The other did what he was told. Jihoon immediately took his blindfold off and pulled Soonyoung into a kiss. Soonyoung wanted to speak, but everytime he broke away he was brought back.

"Hoonie, hold on," he said. Jihoon finally listened. "I wanted to apologize for making you bleed." He ghosted his thumb over his lips. They were red and swollen.

"It's okay." Jihoon shrugged. "It was an accident, right?"

Soonyoung nodded. He kissed him one last time before getting off the bed. "I have to get back to work, babe."

Jihoon pouted. "I won't see you until, like, Monday, since I have shit to do tomorrow."

"I can come over." Soonyoung offered, putting his clothes back on.

"But I need to wake up early, and I know I won't get any sleep with you there."

Soonyoung cupped his face and pecked his forehead. "It's okay, Hoonie, it's only one day."

He kept pouting, also crossing his arms. Soonyoung grinned and squished his cheeks. "Come on, we can text. Remember I love you."

Jihoon huffed and pulled away. Soonyoung took his hands to hold. "What, are you a little baby now? Daddy's whiny baby boy?"

Jihoon blushed. He doesn't often anymore, so it made Soonyoung's heart swell.

"Mmm, Hoonie is. Soonyoungie's pretty baby doll. Can baby say he loves daddy back?"

"I love you." Jihoon muttered.

"Who?"

"I love Soonie." He repeated, a small grin growing on his face.

Soonyoung smiled wide and picked his boyfriend up, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He's almost positive Jihoon turns little sometimes, but he's never brought it up.

"Good boy. Now baby needs to go home and rest for his big day ahead." Soonyoung set him down. He gathered Jihoon's clothes and handed them to him.

Jihoon nodded. He changed and gave Soonyoung one last kiss. Soonyoung walked him out and even stayed and watched to make sure he got to his car safely.


	41. monday

"Chan has a praise kink, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Seungcheol responded. He straightened his lacy headband. They were maids again.

"Just making sure." Mingyu said.

"Did you do something with him?" Seungcheol turned around, a wide smile on his face.

Mingyu shrugged. "A little."

"Oh my God, this is a huge milestone! He complains about not getting to do shit with you two twenty-four seven. Well, actually, not that much, but whatever. What did you do?"

Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, who had a small smile. "We fucked," he gestured between them, "and Chan helped."

"Aw, cute. He's a really good fuck, honestly. I've only been bottom with him once but I'm starting to miss it." Seungcheol said.

Mingyu nodded. He didn't exactly care about their sex life. Instead, he looked to his boyfriend and said, "I think Wonwoo has a praise kink too, now."

"That's cute." Seungcheol smiled.

Wonwoo playfully glared at him. Mingyu stuck his tongue out, receiving a smirk and a once-over. He winked back.

"Okay, I just saw that whole interaction, and I'm a bit uncomfortable."

The two laughed. They all went back to getting ready, and at that time Vernon walked in. He was a little later than usual, prompting Wonwoo to ask where he was.

"Seungkwan was so needy and so goddamn cute I just couldn't say no." Vernon said.

Mingyu smiled. He put the finishing touches on his makeup and moved his chair to sit by Wonwoo. He was trying to draw a heart by his eye with eyeliner, but didn't like the result each time. Mingyu took the pen from him and tried himself.

"No, that's too big." Wonwoo moved away.

"You're too meticulous." Mingyu said.

"Am not."

He tried again, this time getting Wonwoo's approval. Mingyu kissed him, their lips slow and soft as he massaged Wonwoo's thigh.

"No fucking in the dressing room, please." Vernon said. "Or should I say, no more fucking."

They didn't listen, as they weren't planning on fucking. Their sex life has slowed down a bit after the assault, and it was a lot gentler when they did do something.

"I miss you." Mingyu whispered.

"Do you?" Wonwoo smiled. "What about me?"

Mingyu nuzzled his face into his neck. Wonwoo started playing with his hair. "I miss how you can be dominant but not rough. I miss being underneath you and hearing you call me your baby."

Wonwoo lifted his head up and kissed the corner of his mouth, trailing over to his ear. "Like... me giving you your cum in a kiss?"

"Mm-hmm, yes please." Mingyu whispered.

"Okay, guys, you're cute and all, but we can hear everything you're saying." Seungcheol said loudly.

Mingyu moved away and looked at his boyfriend. He bit his lip as he thought about Wonwoo's hands on him. Wonwoo stared back, the same lust in his eyes.

"If you're gonna fuck, do it quick, 'cause we're on soon." Vernon told them.

They didn't say anything, but both knew they couldn't do what they wanted in the given time. Mingyu pecked his cheek and stood. The four waited a few moments for it to reach seven, then headed out to the club.

They unfortunately weren't doing their duets, so Mingyu and Wonwoo were apart for most of the night. When their shift finally ended, they hurried to the closest of their rooms, which was Wonwoo's.

** [smut: vanilla] **

"You have no idea how badly I want you in me. I've been thinking about it all night." Mingyu dragged him to the bed.

"Me too," Wonwoo smiled. They fell on the bed with him on top.

Mingyu took a second to look at him. They still had (most of) their maid outfits on. Wonwoo's headband was already discarded, same with his pasties. Mingyu ran his hands over his sides, feeling his warm and soft skin. He's always been a little concerned with how skinny Wonwoo was, but has learned that's just how he is. His thighs weren't exactly the thickest, but he still adored them.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Wonwoo grinned.

Mingyu untied his apron at his neck and back. He tossed it away as it fell off. His hands drifted down his front, taking in how he looked. Mingyu loved his tummy, even if it was nonexistent. He got down to his skirt.

Wonwoo stood and took it off, also pushing down his panties. Mingyu bit his lip once he was fully naked. He was already hard, and him standing there on display for Mingyu was a huge turn-on for both of them.

Wonwoo slipped off Mingyu's socks, kissing his thighs as he did. Mingyu helped him with his skirt and apron, then let his bralette be pulled off. Wonwoo straddled him again and kissed him.

"How was your night?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu grabbed his ass and squeezed it. "The usual. You?"

"Some guy gave me one of those chastity belt things. I would've but it had two locks and he wouldn't give me the key." Wonwoo said.

"You'd look cute in one of those." Mingyu's mouth moved to his neck.

Wonwoo ran his fingers through Mingyu's hair. "Not my style."

"Try it on me." He licked his skin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Wonwoo smirked. He started rolling his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

Mingyu laid down. He kept massaging Wonwoo's ass, and now his finger was inching towards his hole. Wonwoo grabbed his hand and put two of his fingers in his mouth. Once they were wet, he helped Mingyu push one in.

"I want you to count how many hickeys I give you tonight." Wonwoo said. He was holding Mingyu's hand and thrusting it himself.

Mingyu smiled. "Only if you count how many times you moan my name."

Wonwoo grinned lazily, his expression soon turning to pleasure. Mingyu added another finger, making him whimper. "Mingyu, baby, I hope you know how badly I want to fuck you."

"One." Mingyu said, still smiling.

Wonwoo let go of his hand and leaned down. He began kissing Mingyu's neck and chest. Mingyu searched for his prostate, then repeatedly pressed on it when he found it. Wonwoo's moan was muffled and he let his legs widen, making him sink down onto Mingyu's stomach.

"I love how sensitive you are." Mingyu whispered.

"You're the one that's torturing my g-spot."

He playfully nipped at his ear. Wonwoo moved off of him and flipped Mingyu over. He was now on his knees. Wonwoo started eating him out and pumping his cock at the same time.

"Oh, fuck, baby..." Mingyu moaned. He arched his back and widened his legs. "God, I love you."

Wonwoo sucked on his balls. He entered a finger into Mingyu's hole, thrusting it a bit before putting in a second. Mingyu made a sound from the stretch, but pushed back on him. Wonwoo used both his tongue and fingers to prep him.

Mingyu stroked himself in the meantime. His legs increasingly got weaker, and he was soon all the way to the bed. "How—how many..." he trailed off.

"Four." Wonwoo said. He took them out.

"Oh, fuck, just fuck me already." Mingyu told him. He lifted up his ass again to give him room.

Wonwoo kneeled behind him and teased his cock on his hole. Only when Mingyu pushed back did he enter. Mingyu moaned, hiding his face in the bed.

"Look at me," Wonwoo ran a hand down his back. "I want to see my baby's pretty face."

Mingyu turned his head to see him. They maintained eye contact, both of their expressions filled with pleasure. Mingyu reached back and grabbed Wonwoo's hand to hold. Wonwoo squeezed it as he began to thrust faster.

"Tell me how I feel." Mingyu requested. He shifted to his side.

Wonwoo held onto his leg and put his other hand on the bed to lean on. "You feel amazing, puppy."

Mingyu smiled, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Wonwoo's cock hit a certain spot, making him gasp. "Fuck, right there!"

Wonwoo stayed in that position. He let out quiet grunts as he moved his hips, his fingers digging into his boyfriend's thigh. He pumped Mingyu's cock, but was too distracted to do it properly.

Mingyu hooked his leg over Wonwoo's shoulder. "Oh, holy shit..." he whined. "Harder, baby, I'm close."

In a short while, Mingyu was cumming—one hand holding Wonwoo's and the other jerking himself off. He dropped his jaw in a silent moan as his cum dirtied his stomach and the bed. Wonwoo climaxed after a few more thrusts and fell to lay beside the other.

"Oh my God," Mingyu breathed. "I still can't decide if I like being top or bottom more."

Wonwoo scooted close and rubbed Mingyu's chest. "Me neither."

Mingyu turned to kiss him. He ran his hand down Wonwoo's side to his thigh. Wonwoo moved even closer, pressing their bodies together.

"You're getting messy." Mingyu whispered.

** [end] **

"Don't care." Wonwoo replied. "I love you, puppy."

Mingyu grinned at the name. He looked over Wonwoo's face—his hair sticking to his forehead and his red, swollen lips. His heart swelled at the sight. "I love you more."

"Don't start." Wonwoo playfully pushed him.

Mingyu wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist and hugged him. "I want to stay here forever." He mumbled into his chest.

"We gotta go home, baby." Wonwoo pet his hair.

The younger whined childishly. "Can't we just sleep here?"

"Nope, sorry. Let's go." Wonwoo stood and pulled Mingyu to sit up.

Mingyu grabbed him and hugged him, his face in his stomach. He was warm. Mingyu kissed around his tummy with his eyes closed.

"Come on." Wonwoo said, his hand in Mingyu's hair.

Mingyu took a deep breath. He waited a moment before standing. "You were so good." He looped his arms around Wonwoo's neck.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "It's nice to hear, but I don't think I have a kink."

"Sure you don't." Mingyu pecked his lips.

They gathered their clothes and left to go change in the dressing room. Next, the two headed home and cuddled as they fell asleep.


	42. wednesday

**[smut: roleplay (boss/employee), “sir”]**

“You’ve been very bad, sweetheart.” Jun walked a few steps as he pulled off his tie. “It’s costing me to keep you.”

Minghao watched him. He was kneeling on the floor, sitting on his feet with his hands between his legs. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Jun smirked at the name. It sounded weak through Minghao’s voice. “You’ll have to really impress me if you don’t want to get fired.”

“I will, I can, Junie. I mean, sir.” Minghao said.

He wasn’t exactly in the mindset yet, but he looked the part. Minghao had a white dress shirt and a black skirt with black panties underneath. With his tie gone, Jun had another white shirt and black dress pants.

“Then show me.” Jun squatted down to look at him.

Minghao licked his bottom lip. He was staring at Jun’s mouth, and he leaned in slightly. Jun moved back so he couldn’t reach him. Minghao frowned but didn’t comment.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said.

Jun nodded for him to go on. Minghao slowly lifted up his skirt and moved away his underwear. This exposed his cock, which had a pink ribbon tied in a bow around the base.

Jun held back a gasp. His heart swelled with love. He’d assumed Minghao asked for a ribbon for his hair, and when he didn’t see it he thought he decided not to use it. Jun didn’t expect him to do this with it. It was almost too adorable.

“Oh, baby…” Jun cooed. Now it was going to be harder to be aggressive.

“Did I do well?” Minghao asked. “Do you like it?”

Jun smiled and nodded. “Yes, angel, you did. I love it.” He answered. Minghao has recently been asking questions like that, so Jun is thinking he’s starting to like praise.

“Am I okay now? You won’t punish me?”

He bit his lip. Minghao was making it very difficult to keep up the roleplay. Jun cupped his face and ran his thumb back and forth on his cheekbone. He thought for a moment, then came up with something. He moved his hand to Minghao’s cock and started stroking him.

“It’s a present, isn’t it? Aren’t you going to give it to me?” Jun smiled.

Minghao blushed. “Yes, sir.”

Jun stood. He held out his hand and said, “Come here.”

Minghao took it and followed him to the bathroom. Once there, Jun carefully took off his skirt and panties. He lifted him up and set him on the counter.

“Turn around.” Jun said. Minghao did, now leaning against the older’s chest. Jun spread his legs and rubbed his thighs. The view was incredible—Minghao spread for him in his arms. “Look how pretty you are.”

He turned his head away. “Stop, this is embarrassing…”

Jun placed a soft kiss on his neck. “Baby, you need to know how gorgeous you are.”

Minghao still didn’t look. Jun pumped his cock again, soon getting him fully hard. He fixed the bow so it would fit again. Minghao whimpered quietly and reached to play with the back of Jun’s hair. “What if I fucked you like this?” Jun whispered.

“Hm-mm,” Minghao shook his head. “I want to ride you.”

“Oh, honey, you know you can’t do that.” Jun smiled. “I’ll fuck you on your hands and knees.”

Minghao whined. He bit his lip and finally looked at his boyfriend through the mirror. “Please, sir, not too rough.”

Jun sucked on his earlobe. “Maybe if you’re good today.”

“I’m a good boy, I promise.” Minghao said. He squirmed under Jun’s touch, as his hand was too slow. Jun then took it away, causing him to pout.

Jun slid his hand further down. He circled his finger around Minghao’s hole. It clenched, making Jun smile. Minghao was turned away again. “Watch, baby.” Jun whispered in his ear.

Minghao whimpered but did what he was told. Jun slowly pushed in a finger. Minghao tightened his grip on his hair.

“Please, Jun, the bed.” He closed his legs and turned his head into Jun’s, kissing him.

Jun took out his finger. He stepped back and spun Minghao around. He wrapped Minghao’s legs around his waist and carried him to the bed. Jun set him on it then began to unbutton his shirt.

“I swear you won’t regret keeping me, sir. I’ll show you I can be good. That I can do whatever you want.” Minghao said as he watched Jun undress.

Jun smirked. He pulled off his shirt, next unbuttoning Minghao’s. “Such a good boy.”

Minghao smiled to himself. “Yours, right?”  


“Mm-hmm, my precious baby boy.” Jun took off Minghao’s shirt. He bent down and kissed his chest, going to his stomach as he moved to kneel. He kissed around his cock and took the ribbon in his teeth. They made eye contact as he pulled it off.

Minghao ran his fingers through Jun’s hair. “I’m sorry, Junie, I don’t know how long I can keep this up. I love how you’re talking to me, but you’re just so fucking hot it’s hard not grabbing you and fucking you right now. And I don’t really like calling you ‘sir.’”

Jun chuckled. “It’s fine, just do what makes you comfortable.” He wrapped his lips around his head.

“You can still talk to me like that… just without the roleplay stuff we had.” Minghao told him. He shifted under his touch.

Jun moved further. He bobbed his head for a moment then took in all of him. Minghao moaned quietly and gripped his hair. Jun moved back and sucked on his tip. He kissed around his length, next going to his balls.

He trailed over to his thigh and started making a hickey. Minghao sighed in pleasure and pet his hair. “Mark me, please.”

Jun smirked. He continued his work. During this, he didn’t touch Minghao’s cock, and he saw it twitch occasionally. He wanted Minghao to get needy. When Jun was done, there were plenty of hickeys on both thighs. 

He stood and took off his pants. His hands were at his underwear when Minghao pulled it off himself. He did so hastily and immediately started to blow him. Jun let out a soft moan. He thrust into his mouth ever so slightly.

“I’m gonna bend you over the bed, okay, sweetheart?” Jun said, running his fingers through Minghao’s hair.

Minghao blushed and nodded. He kissed up Jun’s front, nibbling along the way. When he stood, Jun slid his hands down his sides. Jun turned him around and wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand pushing Minghao to bend over. Minghao widened his stance and looked back at Jun once he was laying down.

“I don’t want it to hurt.” He said.

“Of course not.” Jun responded. He retrieved the lube and a condom. He squeezed some lube on Minghao’s hole, rubbing it around his ass to make him slick and shiny. He wiped the excess from his hands on Minghao’s cock, making him mewl.

Jun entered a finger. The second was quick to join. He thrust them and searched for his prostate. When Minghao suddenly released a loud moan, Jun knew he found it. He kept his fingers in that area, also adding another.

“Junie, it hurts.” Minghao whined. He set his hand on his cheek and pulled slightly.

“Sorry, baby.” Jun removed his third finger. “I’m too eager.”

Minghao arched his back and pushed on Jun’s fingers. It was amusing to Jun how fast their roleplay was abandoned. It wasn’t surprising, considering how Minghao is, but Jun wished it lasted a little longer.

Jun scissored his fingers for a bit before sliding in the third again. Usually, he only uses two, but he doesn’t want Minghao to hurt. Jun took them out when Minghao whined, “Please fuck me, baby.”

He rolled on the condom and rubbed his cock against Minghao’s hole. The younger pulled at his cheek again. Jun grinned to himself. He looked at him for a moment—his pink, glossy hole—before pushing in. They both moaned, Minghao’s muffled from the bed. Jun held his hips to help him thrust.

Jun went fast and hard. He tried not to hold onto Minghao too tightly, but that was difficult. He bent down so they were pressed together as he fucked him.

After a few minutes filled with moans and grunts, Jun whispered in his ear, “Tell me how I feel.”

“Oh, God, Jun, you feel incredible.” Minghao moaned. He reached back and dug his fingers into Jun’s side. “Fuck, baby, your cock in me feels— _ ah _ , fucking amazing.”

Jun slowed down his thrusts but made them more forceful. Minghao whined with each one. Jun wiggled his hand under Minghao’s chest to play with his nipple, causing him to whimper. Jun also sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

“Please,  _ ah _ , faster, o-oh my God…” Minghao begged.

Jun kissed his neck. He stilled inside him, feeling Minghao clench and squirm on his cock. He stood up and trailed his hands down Minghao’s back. Jun rested them on his hips again, this time rubbing his thumbs in circles.

“Please, Jun.” Minghao whispered. His head was turned to see him, and Jun noticed his eyes looked a little tearful.

Jun bent down once more and brushed the hair out of his face. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, a little panicked. A tear slid down his cheek.

“Nothing, nothing, please keep going.” Minghao rushed.

Jun tried to speak, but was cut off. “Come on, please.” Minghao said. He wiggled his ass side to side.

Jun was a bit hesitant, but his movement reminded him he was close to cumming. Minghao let out a loud moan when he started thrusting. Jun swiftly moved Minghao’s cock so it was under him on the bed, giving him friction to chase his orgasm. It came soon, with Minghao practically screaming and gripping the sheets.

The older was a couple of moments after. His thrusts came to a slow stop and he panted loudly. Jun then remembered what happened a short while earlier and pulled out, moving to lay next to his boyfriend.

“What happened?” Jun asked as he wiped away Minghao’s tears.

Minghao sat up and Jun did the same. “I-I don’t know… everything just felt so good and I wanted to cum so badly…” he looked away.

Jun grinned slightly. “You sure? Nothing hurt? You weren’t uncomfortable?” he then questioned.

Minghao shook his head. “Everything was just so much.” He whispered.

Jun pulled him into a kiss. “It’s okay, as long as you enjoyed it.” He petted his hair. Maybe Minghao was just a crier. He cried a while ago when they tried bondage.

“I did, a lot.” He reassured him.

“Good.” Jun hugged him. “Remember you can tell me anything. And I love you.”

Minghao nodded. “I love you too.” He paused before saying, “Can you call me ‘baby boy’ more often?”

“Of course, darling.” Jun smiled, cupping his face and pecking his lips. “You’re my beautiful baby boy.”

Minghao bit his lip to try to hide a smile. He hugged Jun again, this time tighter.


	43. thursday

“Cheol, I would, but I’m really tired. Maybe tomorrow.” Chan said.

Seungcheol pouted. “Please? I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Chan smirked. He rested his head against the door he was holding open. Seungcheol had appeared at his apartment almost right after he got home from work.

“I’ve came, like, a thousand times today. I’m empty.” Chan told him.

“You can orgasm without the cum, you know that.” Seungcheol pushed. “ _ Please _ ? I’ve been thinking about being your sub for days. Because you were so good last time. Come on, please?”

“This is coercion.”

Seungcheol sighed, his posture slumping. “Fine. Promise me tomorrow?” he held out his pinky.

Chan looked at it. Eventually, he grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and pulled him inside. Seungcheol smiled wide, bringing Chan into a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Seungcheol swung him side to side.

“Okay, okay—chill.” Chan squirmed out of his grasp.

**[smut: puppy play*, dom/sub]**

Seungcheol cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was surprisingly passionate, and Chan melted into it. He set his hands on the older’s waist under his shirt. He was excited to be top again, even if he’s a bit more comfortable being bottom. Seungcheol was utterly adorable last time; he wonders what’ll happen today.

“You know what you’d look good in?” Chan murmured against his lips.

“What?” Seungcheol grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“A butt plug.” Chan answered. “Maybe one with a tail. And puppy ears.”

Seungcheol pressed their bodies together. “And a leash.”

Chan smiled. He moved his hands up, pushing off Seungcheol’s shirt. He then ghosted his fingers down his chest, feeling his soft skin and scarce hair. He was fit, but didn’t have abs. Chan didn’t mind. He had a nice v-line, though, which Chan’s fingers followed.

Seungcheol stopped him when he got under the waistband of his sweatpants. “Bedroom.” He asked.

Chan took his hand once more, this time leading him down the hallway. He sat Seungcheol on his bed and got his box out from under it. Chan found his collar, leash, and headband. The buttplug was a little hidden, as he never uses it. He doesn’t know why he bought it in the first place. He doesn’t know why or how they’re doing this puppy play thing either, since Seungcheol isn’t that kinky and Chan isn’t too into it.

He stood and set the items on the bed. He saw Seungcheol’s erection through his pants, and it looked like he wasn’t wearing underwear. Chan took Seungcheol’s shirt off before trailing his hands up his thighs.

“How long have you been waiting for this?” Chan asked. He palmed Seungcheol’s boner for a second, then got the headband and put it on him.

“Too long.” Seungcheol said. He situated the ears, looking up at Chan through his doe eyes.

Chan smiled. He fixed the collar around Seungcheol’s neck, also clipping on the leash. They were both black and the collar had small silver hearts. Chan ran his fingers through Seungcheol’s bangs to fix them.

“You know those inspections they do at dog shows?” Chan asked. Seungcheol nodded. “We’re gonna do that.”

Seungcheol smirked and looked down. Chan pulled off the older’s pants then flipped him over. He put the plug in his mouth before pushing it into Seungcheol’s hole. He made sure the tail (which was black and rubber) was facing the right way and stood Seungcheol up.

Chan led him to the space in front of his bed. Seungcheol moved to his hands and knees. Chan dropped the leash, but gave him a warning look to not move. Next, he kneeled behind him and set his hands on his ass.

“Nice tail,” Chan murmured. He took the plug out and entered a finger, pulling on his hole and stretching him. Seungcheol let out a quiet sound.

Chan put the plug back in. He moved to the side, his hand trailing over his back. “Hmm. Bad arch.” Chan commented. Seungcheol immediately arched his back and widened his legs.

Chan massaged his balls and stroked his cock. “Pretty big, though. And needy.” He travelled up and pinched both of his nipples, making him bite his lip.

They made eye contact when Chan sat in front of him. Chan ran his fingers through his hair and cupped his cheeks. He then opened his mouth by grabbing his face, putting in a finger and pushing on his bottom teeth to open it wider. He closed it and pushed back his lips to look at his teeth.

“Clean.” Chan said. He wiped the saliva from his hands on Seungcheol’s cheeks.

Chan studied him for a moment. Seungcheol licked his lips and stared back. Chan couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or not.

He stood and looked down at him. “Sit.” Chan ordered.

Seungcheol sat back on his legs.

“Stand.” He said.

Seungcheol did, also following directions when Chan told him to lay down. Chan sat back down and told Seungcheol to do the same. He then ordered for his “paw,” taking it and putting two fingers in his mouth.

Chan maintained eye contact as he sucked on them. Next, he closed his eyes and started rubbing himself through his shorts. He didn’t have underwear on either, and the fabric was thin, making the touch even better. Chan moaned quietly.

He removed his fingers and pushed them at Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol licked them off, making sure to leave them as dry as possible. Chan grabbed the leash and stood. He led Seungcheol to the bed and had him sit.

Chan stared at him while he thought. He didn’t know if he wanted to go straight to fucking or tease him for a bit.

Eventually, he sat next to him and said, “Touch me.”

Seungcheol’s face lit up. He turned to face him and pulled away his clothes, pumping his cock. Chan played with his hair as he did. He released a small moan.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Chan said. Seungcheol looked up at him when he moved to blow him. “How should I reward you, puppy?”

Seungcheol stayed on him for a moment. He then sat up, replacing his mouth with his hand, and nestled his head into Chan’s shoulder. “I’d love it if you let me ride you again.” He said, his lips brushing against his neck.

“Hmm,” Chan thought. “Maybe.”

“What do I have to do for you to let me?” Seungcheol asked.

Chan started petting his hair. “How about… you praise me the whole time we’re fucking.”

“Of course, I was going to anyway.” Seungcheol said. He sat up, his eyes glancing over Chan’s face. He lightly touched his cheekbone and said, “Can you finger me now?”

“Aren’t you stretched enough?” Chan grinned. He took Seungcheol’s hand off of him and held it. His other hand reached around to take out Seungcheol’s plug, tossing it to the floor.

Seungcheol pouted. “I want your cock in me, but in a loving way… not painful.”

Chan looked at him for a moment. It was odd hearing Seungcheol describe their sex like that. Sure, they love each other—platonically. But to be “loving” during sex was different. Chan can be loving during sex without being romantic, but Seungcheol  _ was  _ romantic and therefore had a different meaning for a loving fuck.

He let it go. He was probably otherthinking anyway. “Okay, but only for a little bit. Over the bed, come on.” Chan stood.

Seungcheol bent over the side of the bed and spread his legs. Chan got the lube from the box and squirted it on Seungcheol’s hole. Chan rubbed his taint with a finger for a moment, making him shift, before pushing it in his hole.

The second was quick to enter. Seungcheol whimpered quietly but moaned when Chan started thrusting them. He pushed in the third and only used it for a few seconds. When Chan moved to lay on the bed, Seungcheol followed and kneeled over him.

Neither of them spoke as Chan grabbed Seungcheol’s hips and pulled him down. Seungcheol let out a loud moan when Chan’s length disappeared inside him. He immediately started bouncing.

“Oh, God, baby.” Seungcheol moaned. “More, more!”

Chan smirked at how needy he was. His fingers dug into his skin as he helped him move. He thrust up, also shifting to try to find his g-spot.

“Ah, fuck, right there! Right there, baby, you feel so goddamn good.” Seungcheol told him, his voice filled with pleasure.

Chan’s heart swelled at the praise. He was breathing heavily from his movement. He moaned as he watched Seungcheol bounce from tip to base.

“Oh, God, fuck me harder. Fuck me, baby, harder!” He moaned.

Chan kept thrusting, since he couldn’t really do anything else to fulfill his request. He grabbed the leash and yanked it, pulling Seungcheol down into a kiss. It was sloppy and filled with tongue. “Your ass is perfect.” Chan murmured.

“Your cock is perfect.” Seungcheol smiled. “Holy shit, Chan, Chanie, I— _ ngh _ ,” he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

Seungcheol grabbed Chan’s hand and put it on his dick. Chan pumped it, soon making him cum. Seungcheol gripped Chan’s shoulders tightly as he rode out his high. The younger was almost right after.

The two were both breathing heavily. They stayed in their position for a moment to calm down.

Seungcheol moved off and laid next to him. “Why are you always so good…” He breathed.

Chan chuckled. “Thanks. You are too.” He reached and undid the collar, throwing it aside. “You make a very adorable puppy.”

Seungcheol scooted closer. He kissed his lips, next his cheek and temple. “Thanks for doing this when you didn’t want to.”

“How could I say no?” Chan smiled. He tangled his fingers in his hair and kissed him again.

“I’m sleeping here.” Seungcheol mumbled against him.

Chan agreed. They laid like that for a while, occasionally giving lazy kisses, just to stall them having to get up and clean.

_ *I am in no way condoning beastiality or anything of the sort; it’s more to do with degrading/submissiveness. _


	44. friday

“Remember when you used to beg for my cum in your ass?” Vernon said, his breath on his neck.

Seungkwan shivered slightly. “Used to?”

Vernon hummed. He went up to his ear and nipped at it.

“I guess I haven’t had to ask you not to use a condom lately.” Seungkwan said.

“You still love it, though, right?” Vernon peppered kisses down his neck and over to his jaw. He got close to his mouth but didn’t kiss him.

Seungkwan nodded. “A lot. I love it a lot.”

Vernon smiled. He looked down, seeing his boyfriend was hard. He ghosted a finger over his length before standing up. “I have to go.”

Seungkwan’s jaw dropped. “Really? You’re not going to get me off or anything?”

“I’m already late.” Vernon smirked. It was the truth, but he also liked the thought of leaving Seungkwan desperate. He walked away to get his bag.

“You’re so mean to me.”

“You can always come see me.” Vernon reminded him.

“I told you I have dinner with my parents soon. And I have to wake up early tomorrow.” Seungkwan crossed his arms.

Vernon shrugged. “Get yourself off.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “As if that’s comparable.”

Vernon smirked once more. He slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking away, leaving Seungkwan on his bed. He trusted him to not trash his apartment for a while.

“Be good, baby.” Vernon called as he walked out the door.

As soon as he closed it, it opened again. “No kiss goodbye?” Seungkwan asked.

Vernon moved them out of the hallway and gave him a short kiss. Seungkwan pulled him back to deepen it.

“I really am late, bunny.” Vernon told him. He pecked his forehead before turning away.

About ten minutes into his shift, Vernon got a text. It was from his boyfriend, naturally, but he wasn’t expecting the content. The picture was from the back of Seungkwan on his knees, his hands pulling apart his cheeks to showcase the buttplug he had in. His text said:  _ Wish this plug was holding in your cum. _

Vernon let out a shaky breath. Soonyoung was in the room with him, and he asked what was up. There was a video Vernon had to watch, so he told him to hold on. The video was of Seungkwan kneeling again, but from the front and him jerking himself off. It showed basically only his climax, so it wasn’t that long. But Seungkwan’s moans of his name and the desperate bucks of his hips made Vernon unbearably hard.

“God, Seungkwan just sexted me. Now I’m gonna be thinking about him all night.” Vernon complained.

“Oh my God, Jihoon just sent me some too.” Soonyoung told him. “I would show you but I don’t think he’d want me to.”

“Yeah, same.” Vernon said. He started rubbing himself.

“But he has the cutest panties on and these garters that make me want to fuck his thighs, and he’s holding his adorable dick with his adorable hand, and—I think I’m dying.”

“How can a dick be adorable?” Vernon chuckled. He continued touching himself, thankful Soonyoung wasn’t facing him.

“Okay, you’re probably gonna think I’m weird, but I love small dicks. They’re the cutest. I’m not saying Jihoon’s small, no, but he’s smaller than me. I don’t know, he just has a really nice dick. But small ones are adorable because they’re just—I don’t know. And they’re usually not top, so I don’t have anything to worry about. Small things are always cute, you know?”

Vernon hummed. He’s never thought about Seungkwan’s cock being attractive because it was small (just a bit), but because it was pretty in general. Vernon doesn’t really care about size—he can pleasure someone or make sure he’s pleased regardless. Soonyoung  _ is _ pretty big, though. From biggest to smallest, it was Mingyu, Soonyoung (just a bit shorter and less girthy), Seungcheol (almost the same as Soonyoung), Jun and Chan, then the rest of them (Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and him) were around the same. But, the three of them were average. The other five were just selfish.

“Also, I can see you. Just go to the bathroom.” Soonyoung said, making eye contact with Vernon through the mirror.

**[smut: masturbation]**

Vernon sighed, stopping his hand. He stood and did what he was told. Luckily, he didn’t have to dance soon. Once there, he set his phone against the bottom of the sink to film. He sat at the opposite wall and took off his bottoms. With Seungkwan’s texts in mind, he pressed record.

Vernon moaned Seungkwan’s name like Seungkwan did in his video. He rubbed his head, letting out a moan. Vernon bent his legs out of the way so Seungkwan could see. He played with his balls while he stroked himself.

“Fuck, baby, I wish you were here.” Vernon breathed. “I hope you don’t get this while you’re out with your parents. Or maybe I do.”

Vernon imagined Seungkwan getting this video while he was at the restaurant. He pictured him getting hard and having to hide in the bathroom, his hand covering his mouth to conceal his adorable moans. His cum dirtying his clothes and him hurriedly wiping it off before it stained.

“Oh, shit, Seungkwan…” He moaned, moving his hand faster.

When he eventually came, he bit his lip just in case the others were in the dressing room. He had his eyes closed and two fingers in his hole.

The door opened in the middle of his orgasm. He ignored it, and expected the person to leave, but they did the opposite. Vernon opened his eyes to see Jun next to him and his hand reach to pump his cock.

Vernon moaned at the new touch. Jun pecked his cheek and ate the cum he got on his hand before leaving. “Dumbass.” Vernon whispered. He was too worn out to yell it. What bathroom doesn’t have a lock on it?

He sat for a moment to let himself calm down. He then moved towards his phone and said, “Have a good night, baby.” He kissed the camera and stopped recording.

**[end]**

Vernon didn’t even think about Jun’s little appearance before he sent the video to Seungkwan. He was thinking more about what his reaction will be. Nonetheless, he cleaned up and went back out to the dressing room.

Jun was still there. “You didn’t have to do that.” Vernon told him.

“Well, you were in the way of me and the toilet. Would you have wanted me to pee as you came?” Jun asked, heading towards the bathroom.

He didn’t close the door, so Vernon kept talking. “What would Minghao think?”

Jun paused. “I mean, he knows what I do, so. And he probably won’t find out anyway. What’s the difference between you and a customer?”

“You don’t have a choice with a customer.” Vernon answered. They  _ did _ have a choice, but less of one. He hopes Jun knows what he means.

Jun sighed and walked out. “You were so hot like that, so did I  _ really _ have a choice?”

“Shut up.” Vernon smiled. He’s starting to think Seungkwan won’t like watching that part, but couldn’t think about it now. He had a job to do.

Vernon was right. He was expecting Seungkwan to be asleep when he came home, or even not there, but he was awake and waiting for him. “Hey,” Vernon said, a bit awkward. Seungkwan was sitting on the bed with the lights on.

“I liked your video.” Seungkwan said. Vernon smiled. “Most of it.”

Vernon held back a sigh. He went and sat on the bed. He was on the edge while Seungkwan was in the middle. “I didn’t want him to do that–”

“I know. But you let him. You liked it.”

Vernon didn’t stifle his sigh this time. He was tired and didn’t want to talk about this. “I let him because we’re friends, we’re like that, and I liked it because I was in the middle of cumming. I would’ve wanted it to be you, of course, but I didn’t exactly have that choice.”

“Do you do that a lot? Get off with them, since you’re ‘like that?’” Seungkwan questioned.

Vernon turned to see him. He looked frustrated, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes critical. 

“No, of course not. When the club started we all fooled around to get comfortable with each other. It was every once in awhile after that, then most of us got boyfriends. So it stopped. We’re still touchy, sure, but just because we’re close. Jun has a boyfriend, too, so it’s not like he was coming onto me. It’s for fun. We’re not… I don’t know how to explain it—it’s just friendly for us.”

Seungkwan stared at him. Vernon stared back. He knows the eight of them don’t have a conventional friendship, but at least it’s healthy.

“If he has a boyfriend why would he do that?” he asked.

Vernon shrugged. Good question. “I don’t know. Like I said, it’s friendly. I think we all see sexual acts as, like… non-romantic, you know what I mean? Like, some people think you should only fuck who you love and wait until marriage and all that. We’re the opposite. We’re all sluts, we fuck whenever and whoever we feel like and without any strings attached. That’s not so say you, as a boyfriend, are expendable. We’re together for the romance, the sexuality is secondary. I care about pleasing you, of course, and I love our sex, but that’s because it’s romantic. My customers and friends don’t get the love I give you. Understand?”

Seungkwan was still staring. Vernon knew he just threw a lot at him, so he was fine with waiting. After a couple of moments, Seungkwan said, “Okay.”

Vernon paused. “Okay?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Question, though. Do you like any of them more than me?”

Vernon moved to be next to him, taking his hands to hold. “No, baby, of course not. Naturally, though, there are people I like having sex with. There are people I dislike, and ones I’m fine with. What makes ours better is the love. I don’t love any of them, only you. You’re the best, bunny, I promise you.”

Seungkwan nodded. He looked down at their hands. “Okay. I’m sorry I got mad. I’m just… insecure.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” Vernon cupped his face, lifting his head up. “Communication is key, right? I know you’re insecure, and I’m trying to make you see how perfect you are, I really am. But you also have to try, angel.”

“I know…” Seungkwan whispered. “I’m sorry you have to put up with me.”

“Seungkwan, don’t say that. I don’t want that thought anywhere near your pretty little head, okay? I love you, every single part of you, don’t forget that.”

He tried to hide a smile, but Vernon brushed his thumb over his lips. “That’s what I like to see.” Vernon kissed him.

Seungkwan broke away but their lips still touched as he spoke. “I want… I want you to hold me as we sleep, and play with my hair, and kiss my shoulder and arm and back.”

“I want that too,” Vernon whispered. Seungkwan started getting settled, so he stood and turned off the light. Vernon slid under the covers and became Seungkwan’s big spoon. Vernon immediately began doing what he wanted.

He pushed away Seungkwan’s sleeve to kiss his shoulder. Seungkwan pressed closer and held Vernon’s arm tighter. Vernon’s other arm was under his neck, his hand in Seungkwan’s hair.

“I love you.” Vernon whispered.

Seungkwan intertwined both their fingers and their legs. “I love you too.”


	45. saturday

Soonyoung was a little sad. Discouraged, specifically. It was nearing the end of his shift and he was starting to think Jihoon wasn’t coming.

Of course, he doesn’t visit every time. But, when he doesn’t, he tells Soonyoung beforehand. He didn’t this time. It wasn’t that big of a deal, really, but Soonyoung still didn’t like it. Being the dramatic person he is, he kept thinking of the worst-case scenario. What if Jihoon was hurt? What if he was in the hospital and trying to reach Soonyoung but couldn’t?

He complained to his friends, who told him to stop worrying. They also suggested he just text him, but Soonyoung didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to seem insecure.

At the end of the night, Soonyoung texted and asked Jihoon if he could go to his place. He wanted to make sure he was okay, or talk to him if he was mad. Thankfully, Jihoon responded with a yes.

“Hey baby,” Soonyoung called once he was inside the apartment.

“In here.” Jihoon responded from his bedroom.

Soonyoung walked and found him lying on his bed, on his phone. “You didn’t tell me you weren’t coming tonight. I was a little worried.” He said quietly.

Jihoon looked at him. “I didn’t?”

“What were you doing?” Soonyoung asked. He knew he sounded possessive, but he was just… hurt. He liked seeing Jihoon as much as possible.

“I think I fell asleep a little before you left, then I woke up a few hours later. I could’ve sworn I texted you, I’m sorry.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded. “Come here.”

“What?” Jihoon asked, sitting up slowly.

“Come on, I wanna hug you.” Soonyoung spread his arms.

Jihoon smiled. He got up and went to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Soonyoung had one arm holding him and the other hand on his head, pulling him close. He was warm and smelled nice.

“You okay?” Jihoon questioned. His voice was muffled.

“Yeah, I was just a bit scared.”

He hummed in response. Soonyoung swayed them side to side and started playing with Jihoon’s hair.

“Why would you be scared?”

Soonyoung closed his eyes. Holding his boyfriend was comforting. “I don’t know, just thought of all the bad things that could’ve happened.”

“Aw, baby, don’t do that. I’m sorry I scared you, I really thought I texted you. The text is probably all typed up and I forgot to send it.” Jihoon hugged him tighter.

Soonyoung wasn’t trying to make Jihoon feel bad. He didn’t even know why he got anxious in the first place. He kept thinking something was wrong, though—that Jihoon got hurt or he was breaking up with him. They were both terrible, but the latter was a bit more nerve-wracking.

“Maybe because you’re the first person I’ve actually loved.” Soonyoung thought aloud. “Like, why I got scared. Even when it was just one night. Most of my other relationships were based on the physical stuff… sort of. But we’re not like that. I hope.”

Jihoon moved away to look at him. He cupped his face and said, “Yeah, I get it. I love you too. Try not to get, like, too dependent, though…”

“I think I’ll be fine.” Soonyoung kissed his forehead.

Jihoon smiled. His hands slid down to his shoulders. “You know what we should do?”

“What?” Soonyoung slipped his hands into the back pockets of Jihoon’s pants. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“I told you I took a nap, and I don’t have a bedtime.” Jihoon hit his chest. “Anyways, I wanna bake something.”

“And what would that be, little one?”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him. Soonyoung’s usually good with remembering what people dislike (for example, Jihoon and spanking), but for some reason he can’t get that name out of his head. Jihoon used to reject it, and now he just looks at him for a moment. Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’s gotten used to it or he’s waiting for him to take it back.

“Hotteok.” Jihoon eventually said.

“Babe, no, that’ll take hours. It’s almost three in the morning.”

He pouted. “But I  _ want some _ .”

Soonyoung’s heart almost exploded. “I’m sorry, kitten, it’ll just take too long. I’m a bit tired anyways.” He moved to cup his face, his thumbs rubbing his cheekbones.

“Do we have ice cream?” Jihoon said after a moment.

“This is your apartment.” Soonyoung smiled.

“Go check, please, Soonie?” he asked, still pouting.

The urge to kiss him was unbearably strong. So Soonyoung did, their lips working together slowly and sweetly. “Only because you’re so cute.” Soonyoung murmured against him.

“Of course.” Jihoon grinned.

Soonyoung headed to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and saw he had a pint of chocolate-chip cookie dough. He took it to him with a spoon.

“Oh, yay.” Jihoon said when he saw him. He was sitting on the bed. He patted the spot next to him.

Soonyoung sat, passing over the ice cream. He watched Jihoon eat for a minute before asking, “Have you ever dyed your hair?”

Jihoon shook his head. “No, why?”

“You’d look good in pink. Maybe blonde, too.” Soonyoung reached to touch his hair, running his fingers through it.

“I’d have to bleach it, and that doesn’t seem fun.”

He shrugged. “Not that bad.”

“What colors have you done?” Jihoon asked. He scooted a bit closer so their legs were touching.

Soonyoung had to think. “Uh… purple, black, blonde… I wanna do red next.”

“How about you do pink too so we can match?” Jihoon smiled.

“Wow, couple goals.” Soonyoung chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Jihoon touched his chin to bring him into a kiss. His mouth was cold but Soonyoung was quickly warming it up. He drifted his fingers down Jihoon’s arm to his leg, which his hand was resting on. Soonyoung squeezed his thigh.

Jihoon moved away only to push a spoonful of ice cream in Soonyoung’s mouth. “Pretty sure you know I don’t like ice cream.” He said after he ate it.

“Pretty sure you said you don’t  _ really _ like it, so it’s not like you’re going to die.”

“Wow. What if I was lactose intolerant?”

“You still wouldn’t die.” Jihoon pushed him. He kissed him again, also snaking his hand under his shirt.

Soonyoung flinched at his touch. “God, your hand is freezing.”

Jihoon took it away. “Sorry,” he whispered. Soonyoung only grabbed it and pressed it to his side.

Jihoon squeezed him. He travelled over his stomach and chest, to his neck and shoulder. Soonyoung took his shirt off. Jihoon set his ice cream on the nightstand as they laid down. He straddled the other and started drawing lines on his skin.

“How was your day?” Soonyoung asked, putting his hands behind his head.

“Good. I didn’t do much. You?”

“Work was fine. Kinda boring, actually. But I just thought about you the whole time.” Soonyoung closed his eyes. He was tired but wanted to keep talking.

Jihoon hummed. He bent down to lay on the other, his head on his chest. Soonyoung felt Jihoon take a deep breath. He then felt him begin to pepper small kisses around him. Soonyoung ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you? When you’re with somebody you don’t like, do you think of me?” Jihoon asked. He pressed his forehead against him.

“Yeah, I do.” Soonyoung answered.

Jihoon got off of him. “Turn over.” He said. Soonyoung did what he was told, even though he didn’t know why. Jihoon straddled him again and ran his hands down his back.

“You believe me when I tell you you’re beautiful, right? Since I know you hear it a lot. Do you still like hearing it?” Jihoon questioned. He started tracing Soonyoung’s tattoo, repeating the figure eight.

“I believe you. I like your compliments the best.” Soonyoung mumbled. The movement on his back was making him sleepier.

Jihoon placed small kisses around his back like he did the front. Soonyoung was almost asleep when he moved to lay next to him.

“Hey,” Jihoon whispered. Soonyoung hummed. “You heard I said I love you, right? I don’t like you getting worried that I’ll just leave… makes me feel like I’m not loving you enough.”

“I didn’t mean it like that–”

“Oh, I know, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just want you to feel confident in our relationship… ‘cause I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” Jihoon said. He took his hand and intertwined their fingers, his palm on the back of Soonyoung’s hand.

Soonyoung smiled slightly. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Jihoon got up and turned off the light, then came back and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He got the covers and pulled them over both of them.

“Night, baby.” Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon kissed his pouty lips. The bed was squishing his cheek. “Night, my prince.” Jihoon whispered back.

Soonyoung fell asleep feeling safe and secure.


	46. monday

Jun had called his boyfriend over and they were laying on the couch watching TV. Their heads were on opposite sides but their legs were intertwined.

“Oh, I almost forgot, after the club closes we’re all going out.” Jun told him. “For my birthday.”

“Where? Who’s ‘all?’” Minghao asked.

“Just some other club. And it’ll be us, my friends, and then their boyfriends. So… eleven in total. And I think Seokmin, that bartender, was invited but I don’t know if he’ll come. You can bring your friends if you want.”

Jun has met them a few times, but it’s always been awkward due to how they catcalled him. He wasn’t holding a grudge, yet they seemed guilty.

“Okay.” Minghao said.

He sounded different. “You alright?” Jun asked.

“Yeah.” Minghao shrugged.

He definitely wasn’t. Jun moved so he was straddling him. Minghao only looked at him. “Do you not want to go? Is it the club that’s bothering you?” Jun thought aloud.

Minghao shrugged again. “I don’t know… I want to be with you and celebrate, but I just don’t like…”

Jun nodded as he trailed off. He didn’t like clubs. He doesn’t see Jun at work often, and they fuck when he does. As in, his horniness overpowers his anxiety. Jun didn’t know if being with people he knew would make it worse or better, since Minghao and Jun’s friends weren’t close.

“You don’t have to come. We can just hang out until then.” Jun said. It was around four o’clock.

Minghao looked away. “But…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad. If you were there and uncomfortable, then I’d be uncomfortable and neither of us would be having fun. Wait, that sounds like I’d rather have fun without you. Technically, I’d be having fun, but not because you’re not there. Am I making sense? Like, I want you there, but also not, and–”

“I get it.” Minghao cut him off, smiling. He pulled Jun into a soft kiss. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Jun cupped his face. “Don’t apologize. It’s okay, I promise. Okay?”

Minghao set his hand on Jun’s. “Okay.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Now, what do you want to do?”

Minghao looked to the side. He hummed in thought, then looped his arms around Jun’s neck and kissed him again. This one was longer and a bit more passionate. “What do you want to do?” he asked.

Jun leaned back to look at him. Minghao was so cute it hurt his heart. “I want to make you happy.”

“You are.” Minghao grinned.

**[smut: vanilla]**

Jun slid his hands up Minghao’s chest. He stopped when his thumbs reached his nipples and rubbed them. Minghao’s brow knitted together.

“Can I? Make you happy?” Jun asked. His thumbs were just barely touching his shirt as he circled them.

“Yes, please.” Minghao whispered. He took off his shirt and grabbed Jun’s hands to put them back on his chest.

Jun smirked. He continued his movements, still hardly touching him. He liked seeing Minghao squirm underneath him.

“Jun…” Minghao whined. He pressed Jun’s hand to his chest and took the other, slipping two of his fingers in his mouth.

They stared at each other as Minghao sucked on them. Jun could feel his erection under him, plus his own straining his jeans. After a few moments of Minghao getting his fingers wet, he pulled them out and said, “Finger me, please.”

Jun couldn’t say no to his pleading eyes and soft voice. He moved and hastily took off Minghao’s pants and underwear. He moved his legs back, receiving the prettiest view he’s ever seen. Jun spat on his hole before entering a finger.

“Oh, baby…” Minghao moaned. He put one leg on the floor and the other on the back of the couch. His hand was playing with his balls, rubbing and massaging them.

Jun licked them, also getting his hand, and pushed in the second finger. Minghao moaned and moved to hold his cock so Jun could have room. He sucked on one, next going to his base.

“Fuck, Junie, more, please.” Minghao asked.

Jun thrust his fingers as he took his cock in his mouth. Minghao had one hand in Jun’s hair and the other around his base. Jun bobbed his head at the same pace as his fingers. Minghao’s moans were constant and whiny.

“God, shit–” He tried. “Fuck me, Jun, please.”

Jun replaced his mouth for his hand to answer. “Not now.” He licked his tip.

“Holy fuck, Jun, please—fuck me!” Minghao cried.

He moved up so they were face-to-face. “I said not now.” Jun muttered. He slowed both of his hands.

Since Minghao was pretty vanilla, the closest they’ve gotten to anything rough is the biting. Jun is used to BDSM, though, and has to hold back when he’s with his boyfriend. He doesn’t mind, but he’s been wanting to test Minghao’s boundaries.

“As cute as you are, you can’t always get what you want.” Jun told him. 

Minghao bit his lip, a small whine escaping. Jun kept his gaze for a moment before moving back to blow him. Minghao moaned at the feeling. Jun also pushed in another finger. He rubbed his g-spot when he found it.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, oh God–” Minghao whimpered.

Jun continued his movements until Minghao climaxed. He rode him through his high, removing his fingers from his ass to pump him. Jun wanted to milk out all the cum he could. He cleaned him up when he was done, then peppered small kisses around his thighs.

“Why didn’t,” Minghao panted, “why didn’t you fuck me? I wanted your cock so badly.”

“I wanted this to be about you.” Jun said. He sat up in between his legs.

Minghao also sat up. “Okay, then now it’s about you.” He reached to undo his pants.

Jun caught his hands. “No, baby, I just wanted to please you. You don’t need to repay me.”

Minghao frowned. “But I want to. Why can’t I make you cum if you wanted to make me cum?”

He looked down at their hands. Jun wasn’t  _ entirely _ opposed to getting off, considering he was hard, but for some reason he wanted to only please Minghao. Maybe because he felt bad for leaving him tonight.

“Come on, please? I want to taste you. I want you to cum on my face and get it all over, in my hair and on neck and chest. And I want you to tell me I did a good job, that you were proud of me and you liked what I did. And I want you to tell me how pretty I look with your cum on my face.”

Jun could’ve sworn he was having a heart attack. Pleasure coursed through his body just from his words. They looked at each other, Minghao’s eyes silently begging and Jun’s filled with lust. How could he say no?

He pushed Minghao back with a kiss. Minghao tore off Jun’s shirt then fumbled with his jeans. Jun took them off himself along with his underwear. Minghao immediately started pumping him.

“Will you fuck me now?” Minghao asked.

Jun smirked. “Whatever you want, baby.”


	47. thursday

**[smut: fisting, bondage]**

“Where are those gloves we have?” Wonwoo asked as he searched through their drawer.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Just hurry up.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo smirked. He finally found them all the way in the back. He put one on and went to stand behind his boyfriend again. Mingyu was on his hands and knees—well, his face and knees, since his arms were tied behind him. His ankles were tied to the bedposts.

The gloves Wonwoo got were elbow-length and latex. He teased Mingyu by pushing in two fingers.

“Baby, come on.” Mingyu complained. They’ve already been up to four fingers.

“I love it when you get bratty, you know that, right?” Wonwoo smiled. He entered the other two.

Mingyu arched his back. “More, baby.”

Wonwoo did what he was told. He pushed in his thumb and thrust up to his wrist. Mingyu let out a loud moan and Wonwoo saw his toes curl.

“Oh, God, faster.” Mingyu pleaded.

Wonwoo did. Hearing Mingyu’s moans sent pleasure straight to his cock. He wanted to fuck him, but he couldn’t like this. Maybe he’ll have him blow him.

Mingyu let out a sound with every thrust. “You sound so cute, baby.” Wonwoo said, smiling.

“I need to cum, Wonwoo,  _ oh, fu _ ...” Mingyu moaned. “Fuck, touch me.”

Wonwoo took away his hand. Mingyu groaned and widened his legs. “Not funny, babe.” He said.

Wonwoo smiled. He circled a finger around his hole, making him whine. He then did the same with his tongue. Mingyu moaned loudly and pushed back on him. “I love seeing you desperate. You’re such a good boy when you’re bottom, such a needy slut.”

“Just fuck me already, Wonwoo, do something!” Mingyu complained.

Wonwoo thrust his hand back in. Mingyu groaned loudly. Wonwoo moved it at a steady pace, fast but not too much. Mingyu moaned with each one.

“Baby, please, I need to cum so bad. Touch me.” Mingyu begged.

“Oh, you don’t say  _ please _ very often. I must be doing something right.” Wonwoo grinned. He saw precum leak out of Mingyu’s cock.

Mingyu didn’t say anything. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Wonwoo fisting him and listening to his sweet noises. Soon enough, he took off the glove and walked to their nightstand. He found the biggest dildo they had and pushed it into Mingyu’s hole. Mingyu let out a low moan, which turned louder when Wonwoo started thrusting the toy.

“Oh, shit, please… please touch me, I need to cum. Just fucking touch me, baby—if you don’t get me off I’m not getting you off.”

He couldn’t hold back his laugh. Thankfully, Mingyu didn’t do anything. Wonwoo thought it was amusing how dominant he was while he was supposed to be submissive.

Wonwoo kept the dildo in and moved to sit on the bed. Mingyu sat up, moaning as he felt the toy shift. Wonwoo cupped his face and kissed him. “You’re still a good boy to me, even with how bratty you are.”

“Thanks. Are you going to get me off now?” Mingyu asked. He started rolling his hips, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure.

“Me first.” Wonwoo grinned. He gently pushed Mingyu’s head down, then took his hand away when he got the idea. He laid down and put his hands under his back so he wouldn’t be tempted. Wonwoo moaned when Mingyu’s lips touched his cock.

They looked at each other, both of their eyes filled with lust. Mingyu’s movements were fast, most likely to get Wonwoo out of the way so he could cum next. Wonwoo brought out a hand and pumped his base since Mingyu couldn’t. He knew he could control himself.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking good.” Wonwoo breathed.

Mingyu smiled around him. He sucked on his tip, making eye contact as he did. Soon enough, Wonwoo came. He bucked his hips ever so slightly and gripped the sheets underneath him.

“My turn.” Mingyu said, smiling as he sat up.

Wonwoo took a moment to calm down. Next, he moved to kiss him, one hand going to his nipple and the other to his cock.

“Oh, holy fuck, baby, I’m…” Mingyu trailed off. He bounced on the dildo, his eyes squeezed shut. “God, I’m close.”

Wonwoo quickly made him climax. Mingyu’s moan was loud and desperate. Wonwoo licked the cum off his fingers, then gave it to Mingyu in a kiss. He trailed down to his neck and peppered kisses around the hickeys he’d left.

“Fuck, take it out.” Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo got off the bed and removed the dildo, making Mingyu whimper. He untied both his ankles and arms. Mingyu then laid down, flipping over to his back. Wonwoo laid next to him and rubbed his chest.

“Thanks.” Mingyu breathed.

“No problem.” Wonwoo snuggled closer. He eventually wormed his way on top of him.

Mingyu didn’t mind. He ran his hands up and down Wonwoo’s sides and closed his eyes. “I wanna sleep.”

“Nope, you said we were going out tonight.” Wonwoo told him.

“When did I say that?”

“I don’t remember.” Wonwoo said. “But I want to go out to eat.”

“Any plugs this time?”

Wonwoo laughed. “No thanks. Let’s just go somewhere quick, nothing fancy.”

“Okay. But you’re gonna have to get off of me.” Mingyu said.

“Hmm… no.” Wonwoo said, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Mingyu chuckled. He pet Wonwoo’s hair and said, “Your choice, then. Stay here or go out.”

Wonwoo sat up. He cupped Mingyu’s face as he thought. Mingyu’s hands went to his hips, his thumbs rubbing him. Wonwoo took a while to think; he didn’t know if he wanted to stay and cuddle or go out and be romantic.

Mingyu’s fingers trailed over to Wonwoo’s cock. He brushed them over it, saying, “Or we could do something else.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Hmm, round two? Maybe you can fuck me this time.”

“And you’d be the one begging.” Mingyu smirked. He pulled him down into a kiss.

Wonwoo bit Mingyu’s bottom lip. He rolled his hips on Mingyu’s crotch, making him sigh. “I want it fast this time.”

“So you can tease me but I can’t tease you?” Mingyu asked.

“Shush.” Wonwoo said. He moved to rub their cocks together.

His boyfriend looked gorgeous underneath him. His tan, broad shoulders and pleasure-filled face were all beautiful. Wonwoo was suddenly overcome with adoration. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Mingyu smiled. He then slapped his ass and said, “Now let’s hurry up, okay?”


	48. saturday

**[smut: bondage]**

Soonyoung almost fell when he was pushed against the door by Jihoon. He smirked at him, enjoying his assertiveness.

“I have a surprise for you.” Jihoon said, his lips grazing his neck.

“Hmm, you’ve already given me enough, baby.” Soonyoung smiled. His hand travelled down to Jihoon’s ass and squeezed.

Today was his birthday and Jihoon had given him a gift before he went to work. It was a necklace with the day they started dating, April second. He liked it so much he almost started crying.

“No such thing.” Jihoon smiled. He stepped back and looked at him, trailing his hand down his chest. “You have rope, right?”

“Yeah, what do you want to do?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon started unbuttoning the vest he was wearing. Soonyoung took it off when he was done. Jihoon rubbed up and down his front as he spoke. “Well, I looked up some bondage knots… and I wanna tie up my cock… so you can play with it.”

Soonyoung smiled. He was already getting hard. “You sure? It won’t be comfortable. Do you want me to get scissors so I can get you out quickly if you don’t like it?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Jihoon said. He dipped his fingers in Soonyoung’s underwear and began to pull it down.

“Alright, little one. Thank you.”

Jihoon was staring at his crotch. He responded once Soonyoung’s dick was free. “I’ll let you call me that because it’s your birthday.”

Soonyoung touched his chin, making him look up and pause. “Do you really not like it? I’m sorry I keep calling you it.”

Jihoon took his hand to hold. “Actually, it’s kinda grown on me. And I like how you’re the only one who calls me it.”

“Good.” Soonyoung squeezed his hand.

Jihoon pumped Soonyoung’s cock a few times before pulling him to the bed. Soonyoung sat on the edge and Jihoon stood in front of him. Jihoon took off his clothes then started rubbing his ass on Soonyoung’s crotch.

“Baby’s giving me a lap dance?” Soonyoung smiled, setting his hands on the other’s waist.

“Mm-hmm. It’s your special day.” Jihoon slid his underwear down.

Soonyoung moved his hands to his ass. His cock was sliding in between Jihoon’s cheeks. “You don’t have to do too much for me, honey, it’s okay.”

“I want to.” Jihoon turned around and sat in his lap, rolling his hips again.

Soonyoung watched their dicks rub together. After a moment, he took them in his hand to stroke. “Fuck,” Jihoon whispered.

“Jihoonie knows I’m gonna treat him right, yeah? He knows I won’t hurt him?” Soonyoung said near his ear, nibbling at it. He’s tied up his cock a couple of times, and didn’t exactly enjoy it, so he was a bit hesitant for his boyfriend to.

“Of course,” Jihoon responded. He stopped Soonyoung’s hand and said, “I’m ready.”

Soonyoung got up and got the rope from his bedside table. He gave it to Jihoon then sat next to him to watch. It was a little awkward since Jihoon was doing it himself, but he didn’t mind.

“I have a question,” Soonyoung started. He started rubbing Jihoon’s thigh, who told him to go on. “Remember when you peed on me? Do you–”

“Oh my God, Soonyoung, don’t say it like that. That makes it sound weird.”

He chuckled. “Anyway, I was wondering if you still like that. Since that was our first and only time.”

“Not really. I like watching it in, you know, porn and stuff, though. I don’t know why.” Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung hummed. “I get it. I like watching people do things in public or outside but I know I wouldn’t be able to. And if I saw people fucking out in the street I’d probably yell at them.”

Jihoon laughed. He took a few more moments to finish up, then looked at Soonyoung. “Ready. You can tie me up if you want. And if you have more rope.”

Soonyoung trailed his hand up and ghosted his fingers over his length. Jihoon’s cock was deliciously red. It looked good enough to eat.

“You’re hot as fuck.” Soonyoung whispered.

“Thanks.” Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung had him lay in the middle of the bed. He didn’t restrain him, mostly because he didn’t have more rope, but also because he didn’t want to. He kneeled in between his legs and rubbed his thighs. Even without the bondage, he was incredibly attractive.

Eventually, though, Soonyoung started pumping him. Jihoon gasped and squirmed underneath him. Soonyoung went slow since he knew how sensitive the bondage made him. Jihoon moaned, his eyebrows knitting together as he watched.

“You wanna get fucked tonight, kitty?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yes, please.” Jihoon said.

“What position?” Soonyoung continued, his thumb rubbing his head.

Jihoon was propped up on his elbows. His hand drifted to his chest to play with his nipple. Soonyoung smirked and let it happen.

“Uh… like this. On my back.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded. He hit his cock—it was gentle, more of a push, to see it bounce. Jihoon let out a small sound. Soonyoung lightly touched his balls, making him whine. He leaned down and took him in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck…” Jihoon breathed. “Oh, fuck, baby.”

Soonyoung smirked. He held Jihoon’s hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

“I just realized I should be doing things to please you instead of the opposite…” Jihoon told him, gripping the sheets with both hands.

Soonyoung moved to lick his balls. “Hearing and seeing you is better.”

Jihoon took a moment to respond. “Please fuck me.” He then whispered.

The other sat up. He thought for a second, then said, “Come here.” When Jihoon did, he continued with, “Blow me.”

Jihoon quickly leaned down and took him in his mouth. Soonyoung moaned, tangling his fingers in his hair. Jihoon sucked on his tip and twisted his hand around him.

“Oh, shit, baby,” Soonyoung moaned. “God, you’re so fucking good.”

Jihoon smiled, running his tongue up and down his length. Soonyoung kept him there for only a few minutes; he was a bit desperate. When he got him off, he did so by cupping his face and pulling him up.

“Get the lube for me.” Soonyoung asked, their faces close.

He did, grinning the whole time. Jihoon gave it to Soonyoung and laid on his back, moving his legs out of the way. Soonyoung rubbed lube on his hole. He entered a finger and thrust it in fast, all the way.

“Ah— _ oh _ , Soonyoung…” Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung quickly went to two. Jihoon’s sounds were sending pleasure straight to his dick, and he was getting more desperate by the minute. He ended up stopping with four fingers.

“Fuck me already, please.” Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung hovered over him, his hands by his head. “What was that?” he smirked.

“Please fuck me. Fuck me hard with your huge cock, Soonyoung, I need you so badly. I want you to make me scream.”

“Good boy.” Soonyoung grinned. He reached down and guided his cock into Jihoon’s hole as he pushed in. They both moaned, Jihoon closing his eyes.

Soonyoung started out slow. He loved hearing his boyfriend’s small whines. Jihoon was running his hands up and down Soonyoung’s sides. Soonyoung held his chin and brought him into a kiss; it was passionate but relaxed.

“Faster, please.” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung did what he was told. His lips moved down to his neck, sucking and nibbling to make a love bite. In a few short minutes, Jihoon told him he was close.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, untie me, please.” He said.

As much as Soonyoung didn’t want to stop fucking him, he knew he needed to. He pulled out and hastily tried to undo the bondage. Since he wasn’t the one who tied it, he kept getting lost. Jihoon had to help him, but they got it off soon enough. When they did, Soonyoung immediately pushed back in and started thrusting.

Jihoon let out a loud moan, one that was filled with both pleasure and relief. Soonyoung pumped his cock, making him yelp at the sensitivity. Jihoon came with a moan of his boyfriend’s name.

Soonyoung fucked him like his life depended on it, soon climaxing and collapsing on top of Jihoon. He kissed his chest and neck between his labored breaths.

“I love you,” Jihoon whispered. “And I love our sex.”

Soonyoung smiled. He responded with, “Me too.”


	49. monday

“I think I’m gonna cut my hair.”

Chan gasped. “What? No, don’t!”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “You’re not the boss of me.”

Chan was braiding his hair, the hair that he loved so dearly. “But everyone likes it like this. It’s easy to pull and you look hot putting it up. You can’t look hot if you don’t have anything to put up.”

Jeonghan touched it, almost ruining Chan’s braid. “But it’s just so much of a hassle.” He complained.

“If you cut it and it looks bad don’t come crying to me.” Chan told him.

Jeonghan stayed quiet. There was enough time for Chan to finish the braid. He added a bow clip. Neither of them were working tonight, but Jeonghan invited him over because he was bored. So far, they’ve talked about customers they have in common and Chan has done his hair.

“Maybe I should just quit.” Jeonghan blurted.

Chan’s heart skipped a beat. “What? Don’t say that. If you’re picking between that and your hair just cut your hair.”

Jeonghan leaned into him, making Chan fall back and lay down. He was now laying on the younger. “I just don’t see the point, though. I hate being strung along in Josh’s little plan. He might fire me anyway, so why not do it myself?”

“Because he won’t, you’re popular there. Second to Mingyu, I’m sure of it. You like this job and this is probably your only chance of getting it. We don’t live in Seoul where there’s a club on every corner. Why give up what you love?”

“I don’t even like it that much. Sure, I like fucking, but not three nights a week and especially not so many people. Stripping is fun but it’s so much work. I want a normal, stable job.”

Chan was starting to panic. He couldn’t lose Jeonghan. “Who’s gonna hire you? Your only experience is the club.”

“Then maybe I can be a bartender. And remember my friend’s farm? I’m already telling my parents I work there.”

Chan’s breaths were getting short. He couldn’t lose him. The farm isn’t anywhere near the city. How are they going to see each other? They’re bound to drift apart and only talk on holidays.

“Don’t quit.” Chan said. He couldn’t say anything else.

“I think I’m going to.”

He was glad he was at Jeonghan’s place. “I have to go.” Chan muttered, getting out from under him and heading to the door.

“What? Chan, what’s wrong?” Jeonghan said, sitting up.

Chan already had the door open. “I’m sorry.”

He rushed down the stairs and got in his car. He drove to his apartment block, going to Seungcheol’s place instead of his own. He knocked on his door.

Seungcheol opened it with, “What–”

“Jeonghan says he’s going to quit.”

“What?” Seungcheol closed the door behind Chan, who invited himself in.

He paced his living room.

“Wait, hold on. Calm down, Chan, what’s happening?” Seungcheol said, standing behind the couch and watching him.

He didn’t know what was happening. His brain and heart were going a mile a minute. “Jeonghan said he was quitting. I tried to talk him out of it but couldn’t. He’s leaving us.”

“Chan, baby, just calm down.” Seungcheol walked up to him. Chan kept pacing. “Chanie, baby, come on.”

He was stopped by Seungcheol grabbing his shoulders. “Calm down. Why are you so upset?”

“Are you not?” Chan asked. One of his best friends, not to mention lover, was going to leave them soon. This was a big deal.

“Yeah, I am, but I know things will work out. They always do. Tell me what’s wrong.” Seungcheol guided him to the couch and sat down.

Chan was so worked up he didn’t even cuddle up to him. “He’s leaving. That means we won’t see him. It sounded like he wanted to go work at his friend’s farm. That’s far away. We won’t see him. What if there’s not even reception out there? How are we going to talk to him? We’re not going to be able to.”

“Chan, shh, take deep breaths.” Seungcheol had one arm behind him on his waist and the other holding his head. He pressed their heads together and rocked them side to side.

Chan tried to do what he was told. It was hard when tears were now prickling his eyes. He knows he gets upset easily, but it’s not like he can control it. He couldn’t stop thinking about not being able to see, touch, or speak to Jeonghan ever again.

“Alright. You’re okay, baby, things will be okay.” Seungcheol told him when he was a little calmer.

“They won’t be.” Chan sniffled, blinking back tears.

Seungcheol moved so they were facing each other. “Do you trust me?”

Chan nodded.

“Then believe me when I say things are going to be okay.”

He wished he could believe him.

Seungcheol cupped his cheek and kissed him. Chan immediately melted into it; he was so warm and gentle and everything felt right. He says he likes Seungcheol and Jeonghan equally, but he won’t admit to himself Seungcheol is his favorite. But that doesn’t mean losing Jeonghan won’t devastate him.

“Are you gonna react like this when somebody gets fired? Asking so I can be ready.” Seungcheol murmured.

Chan had forgotten about that. “Is he still gonna fire someone if Jeonghan leaves?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I don’t know. Let’s prepare for the worst.”

“I don’t know.” Chan answered. “It’ll be worse if it’s you or me.”

“I’ll stay in the city if it’s me.” Seungcheol assured.

Chan nodded. He kissed him again before hugging him and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Seungcheol laid down, Chan on top of him.

“We have a few hours ‘til I work.” Seungcheol said.

Chan hummed. His cheek was pressed against Seungcheol’s firm chest, his arms looped around his neck. He loved this so much he was able to forget about Jeonghan for a while. He was already falling asleep.


	50. wednesday

Jeonghan wasn’t scheduled for tonight but the atmosphere was still heavy. Vernon and Mingyu were quiet while Chan and Seungcheol seemed distraught. Chan was the most upset.

“I can’t believe he just quit. Just like that. No two weeks or anything.” Chan said. He was at his vanity but wasn’t getting ready.

“Is two weeks even a thing in this business?” Mingyu asked.

They were friends, yes, but they weren’t close like Chan or Seungcheol. Vernon had a feeling things would be okay. Even if Jeonghan did go work out in the country, they’d still be able to talk. And, even if he lived out there too, it’s not like it’s across the ocean. They’d be able to see each other. Maybe not as often, but that just means they’d need to put extra effort into their friendship.

“I don’t know. But we need to act normal, alright? We don’t want to give Josh reasons to fire us.” Seungcheol told them.

Vernon nodded. He turned back to his mirror to finish his smoky eye. Their theme today was emo/goth again. Vernon didn’t know what to call it, but that’s what it said on the calendar. He was wearing a ripped-up black dress shirt, leather pants, harnesses on his thighs, and combat boots. He liked it and wanted Seungkwan to see.

“What if he’s actually depressed? What if he’s going to kill himself and quit so he could? People do that, don’t they? And he’s moving far away, oh my God–”

“Chan, Chan, shh.” Vernon stopped him. “Don’t think like that. He would’ve told us. Or, actually, ask him if you’re that worried. But I’m sure it’s not like that.”

The room was quiet. Vernon was trying to help, but it felt like he didn’t.

“You need to get ready, we’re up in a few.” Seungcheol murmured. In the mirror, Vernon saw him nudge Chan.

He sat and stared into space until it was time to open. He would’ve texted his boyfriend, but he was doing something with his family. Hopefully they’ll be able to talk when it gets later.

Vernon wasn’t up to dance so he walked around to find a customer. A man who looked to be in his thirties asked for him. He paid for sex and they went to Vernon’s room.

“What do you want, baby?” Vernon set his hands on his shoulders and smiled. He wasn’t the cutest but still somewhat attractive.

The man moved away. “I’m gonna sit here and watch you get yourself off.” He pulled the chair closer and sat.

Vernon’s always secretly glad when he’s asked to do this. It happens more often than expected. He thinks it’s the guys who can’t get it up.

**[smut: toys, masturbation]**

He walked over to the nightstand. “Can I use toys?” he asked.

The man nodded. Vernon got out a vibrator and sat on the bed. He undressed and started stroking himself. He leaned over and got the lube and squeezed some on himself. He bit his lip as he watched himself get hard.

“You sure you don’t want to join?” Vernon asked.

He nodded again. Vernon sat back and entered a finger in himself, using the lube that was already on him. He thrusted it, making him moan. Vernon pushed in another. He looked to his customer, who was staring at what he was doing.

Vernon wanted the best orgasm possible, so he got out another vibrator. He turned it on and pushed it in. He moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as vibrations were sent through him. He pointed it on his prostate, making him whine. A lot of the time, he finds he can get a better cum with enough toys rather than an actual person.

He began to thrust it. Vernon moaned loudly. He went as fast as he could, making his jaw drop. He slowed down to catch his breath. He tilted his head back and moaned. After a couple of moments, he took it out so he could pace himself. Next, he slowly pumped his cock. Edging himself isn’t that fun but at least it’s entertaining.

Vernon began thinking about Seungkwan. He doubted he’d come after his plans but was hopeful anyway. He pictured his body underneath him, touching and kissing his soft skin. Vernon moaned as he imagined Seungkwan’s sounds.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He put the vibrator back in and got the other one. He rolled his hips into it, the second on his dick. He turned it on high and pressed it to his head. Vernon let out a loud moan. His eyes rolled back and his legs quivered.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Vernon groaned as he came. He kept the vibrator on his cock to get him through his high. The pleasure subsided as he took the other out of his ass. He turned both of them off and set them aside, then rested his head on the headboard and breathed heavily.

**[end]**

“Good show.” The customer said as he stood.

“Thanks.” Vernon breathed.

Vernon watched him leave. He stayed laying, already tired. He was tired after every time he had sex. He got up with a sigh, getting wet wipes from the bedside table. He cleaned himself and the toys. They had disinfectant wipes for the toys but Vernon wished they had bleach or something. He takes them home every night for a deeper clean but doesn’t know if the others do too.

Vernon went back to the dressing room. He grabbed his phone and went to text Seungkwan, then remembered he was out. He texted him anyway. He said:  _ Every time you’re not here I think about fucking you the whole night. _

To his surprise, he got a reply quickly. Seungkwan said:  _ If you make me think about fucking you while I’m with my family I’m going to be mad. _

Vernon smirked.  _ How mad?  _ He asked.

_ Actually mad, not sexy mad. _

He frowned. He didn’t want to do that (again). Vernon texted:  _ Fine. But if you have time you should come. _

_ I will if I can _ . Seungkwan replied.

Seungkwan didn’t end up coming but when they got home they fucked until they passed out.


	51. thursday

**[smut: vanilla** ]

Jun was desperate to get off. He wished they were fucking already, not just foreplaying. What made it worse was that Minghao was taking his time.

His mouth was on Jun’s cock, licking and kissing. Jun wanted it all the way down his throat. “Minghao, baby, I’m not in the mood for teasing.” He said, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Minghao took him in and bobbed his head. Jun moaned at the feeling. Minghao then sucked his tip and fondled his balls.

It wasn’t enough. Jun pulled him closer, shoving his dick all the way in. He closed his eyes and moaned, his head falling back. After a few seconds he realized Minghao was hitting him.

**[end]**

“Oh, fuck, oh, God…” Jun let him go. Minghao fell to sit on the floor. Jun heard him start to cry.

He sat next to him and brought him into a hug. Minghao was sobbing now, and no matter how tightly Jun held him he couldn’t stop him from shaking.

“I’m so, so sorry, baby. I’m sorry, Minghao, I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t thinking, baby, I never want to hurt you. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Baby, please calm down. Please, Minghao, just take deep breaths. Deep breaths, baby, deep breaths… I’m sorry…”

Jun rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back. His heart felt frozen and like it was racing at the same time—he hated what just happened and was panicking trying to fix it.

“Minghao, I’m really sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I just… I hate how much of a slut I am. I hate how rough sex is all I do and I need to remind myself to be softer with you. I hate how I put my needs before yours just now. I hate how I made you cry. I’ll stop now, I’m not helping.”

Jun looked down at his lap. Minghao didn’t hit him hard enough to leave marks, but he wished he did so it could serve as a reminder. Jun closed his eyes and hummed. It was a Chinese lullaby he hoped would calm Minghao down.

Soon, Minghao’s sobs stopped. His sniffles decreased in a few minutes. Jun waited for him to speak.

“I love you.” Minghao whispered.

Jun’s heart dropped. “What? Don’t say that, please don’t say that. Hate me, please, be mad at me.”

Minghao finally hugged him back. He hid his face in the crook of his neck. “I can’t. You… you tried so hard to make me feel okay. I get it was an accident, Jun. I was just shocked. Uncomfortable, too, but more shocked. And you just tried to help me right away…”

Jun couldn’t believe his ears. It felt like Minghao didn’t know how to react correctly, like this was a toxic relationship and he worshiped Jun. It was worrying.

“Minghao, don’t say that. You’re supposed to be mad at me.” Jun pet his hair.

Minghao moved to look at him. Jun immediately wiped his face. “I know… but I’m okay. It was an accident.” Minghao said.

Jun still didn’t like it. “Are you sure? I’m sorry. Does your throat hurt?” he touched it, “cough drops might help. Or maybe not. I think there’s a numbing spray–”

“Jun, it’s okay.” Minghao smiled slightly. He took Jun’s hand from his neck and held it.

Jun looked at him. He seemed sincere. Minghao was the one who cried from pleasure so his composure right now didn’t feel right.

Or maybe Minghao actually liked it. Maybe he found his kink.

Probably not.

“Do you want to lay down?” Jun asked. He didn’t know what else to do.

Minghao nodded. He was clothed, so he went and got on the bed, but Jun had to put his pants and underwear back on. He soon got on with him. They were under the covers, Minghao’s head on Jun’s chest.

Jun ran his fingers up and down Minghao’s arm. He wanted to keep talking about it, to make sure Minghao really was okay and he didn’t think Jun could do no wrong, but didn’t know what to say. Instead, he brought up something else that had been on his mind for a while.

“Hey, baby…” Jun started. Minghao hummed. “How are you and your family?”

Jun had asked about it quite a bit after that time in the shower, but Minghao never gave him full answers. He eventually stopped asking, but it’s been weeks and he needed to know. The solemn mood gave him permission to bring it up.

“The same… I don’t think we’ve talked since.” Minghao said.

Jun held back a sigh. He said that last time.

“But… I think I’m starting to not care anymore. Like you said I should. I don’t need to care about them if they don’t care about me.”

Jun tried not to smile. The whole situation was sad but he liked Minghao making the best of it. “That’s right. What about your college money?”

Minghao paused. Jun was scared he pressed his luck, that he didn’t want to talk anymore, but he started speaking.

“They haven’t done anything with it. I’m hoping they’ll pay for it then say they’ll never pay for anything else. I wouldn’t mind that.” Minghao told him.

“Remember I’d be happy to help you.” Jun said.

Minghao nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes. Jun couldn’t shake the feeling he had of dirty and crudeness. But he’s sure Minghao felt worse.

“I love you.” Jun broke the silence. He wanted to hug his boyfriend and make them both forget about what happened.

“I love you too.” Minghao told him.

The thing was that Minghao was so pure. He didn’t like clubs and was as vanilla as could be (excluding the biting and dirty talk). It felt like Jun robbed him of his innocence. He didn’t know how to deal with that.

“What you were humming earlier, that was Chinese, right? A lullaby?” Minghao asked.

“Yeah. I’ve remembered it somehow.” Jun replied.

Minghao paused. “Do it again.” He murmured.

Jun smiled a bit. He started humming, his hand in Minghao’s hair. He didn’t remember the name or the words but that didn’t matter.

The two soon fell asleep.


	52. friday

Soonyoung was wearing his couple shirt. He needed to change out of it but was too busy thinking about who had the other half of it.

Plus, things were tense. Everything was different with Jeonghan gone. He didn’t work Fridays but it still felt weird. Mingyu, Jun, Vernon, nor him were as close to him as Chan or Seungcheol but it still hit hard.

_ Coming tonight?  _ Soonyoung texted Jihoon. He quickly got a reply of,  _ After I finish this assignment. Too tired to fuck though.  _ Soonyoung told him he was perfectly okay with that and he’d be waiting.

“You know what? This job sucks now that we’re all depressed.” Mingyu said.

Soonyoung wouldn’t say they were depressed, just that their morale was low, but he wasn’t going to speak for anyone. He agreed, though--everything felt weird and even dancing wasn’t as fun. 

Their mood was worsening as they got closer to the end of the month. They were on the second to last week of June.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I got fired.” Jun said.

“Me either.” Vernon replied.

“Same.” Soonyoung mumbled. He had school, sure, but that was more life-draining than even work right now. He’s thought a lot about it, though, and has looked up who was hiring. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to get fired but was cautious anyway.

“We could all find something in dance.” Mingyu told them. “There’s probably loads of people that want to know how to dance like a stripper.”

“Maybe we can all go join Jeonghan.” Jun said.

Soonyoung smiled. “Go right ahead, farmer boy.”

“Damn.” Jun muttered while the others laughed.

Soonyoung checked the time and realized he needed to get going. He changed into a vest, a pair of shorts, pantyhose, and heels.

A few minutes before they opened, Jun said, “Oh, wait, guys, I need to talk about something.” He waited until everybody was listening. “Yesterday Minghao was giving me a blowjob and I accidentally pushed his head down. He cried for a bit but then was totally fine. It makes me feel fucking terrible and I don’t know what to do.”

Soonyoung avoided eye contact with Mingyu. It felt awkward. “You said he’s fine? If he’s fine then what’s the problem?” he asked.

Jun sighed. “I don’t know. It just felt really weird, like, he was all upset then the first thing he said was ‘I love you.’ Isn’t that weird? I’m kinda scared that since I’m his first gay relationship he’s just letting things happen. Or I’m the only one he has to, like, look up to, you know? Like I’m setting the standard for all other gay relationships.”

They were quiet for a moment. Soonyoung didn’t know what to say. If Jihoon was here he’d have good advice.

“Maybe just talk about it. Like, through what happened and what both of your emotions were. If you’re worried he’s starting to idolize you then talk about that too.” Vernon said.

They were quiet again. Jun seemed to take in Vernon’s words until it was time to open. 

Soonyoung soon forgot about the conversation. He spent his time until Jihoon showed up dancing and fucking, as per usual. The night started off good and he was excited for Jihoon to make it better.

“I like your makeup.” Jihoon told him when he arrived.

They walked to Soonyoung’s room. His eyeshadow was red and matched his heels. “Thank you. I like your face.”

Jihoon laughed. “You’re weird.”

Soonyoung only pulled him into his room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed and put Jihoon in his lap. He laid back with a sigh.

“You okay?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah. Just tired.” Soonyoung said. He grabbed Jihoon’s shirt to make him lay on him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I don’t think you should be tired yet.” Jihoon told him, smiling.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung agreed. He noticed Jihoon wasn’t fully on him. He tried to move his knees out from under him, saying, “I want you to lay on me, baby, crush me.”

Jihoon laughed but did what he was told. “Like this? Aren’t I heavy?”

“Definitely not.” Soonyoung said. The weight was comforting. He pet Jihoon’s hair. “I’m probably tired since everyone’s in a weird mood.”

“Oh, yeah. Do you know when you’re going to meet with him?”

“No,” Soonyoung sighed. “I’m hoping at the very end of the month. But he probably won’t do that.”

“I’m really sorry, baby.” Jihoon murmured.

Soonyoung ran his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. “It’s okay. You’ll just have to deal with me if I get fired. Or when one of my friends gets fired.”

“I’ll get you all the chocolate you need.”

He laughed. “You’re the best.”

Jihoon kissed his chest. He kept going, filling in the bare triangle Soonyoung’s vest made. Soonyoung continued playing with his hair.

“I love you.” Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung touched his chin, bringing him up for a kiss. “I love you too.”

“I’ll help you find a job if you do get fired.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung ran his hands down Jihoon’s sides. “Thanks. But hopefully that won’t happen.”

Jihoon stayed quiet. He laid back down on his chest and breathed deeply. He then trailed kisses up Soonyoung’s chest to his neck, saying, “I love you,” when he got to his jaw.

“You already said that.” Soonyoung said with a smile.

“I know. I want you to hear it again.” Jihoon said. He peppered kisses around Soonyoung’s face. “And I want you to hear that you’re beautiful. Beautiful and sexy and perfect.”

“Is it compliment Soonyoung time?” he asked. He was grateful, of course. They were making his heart swell.

Jihoon smirked and nodded. “It’s make sure Soonie knows he’s more than this job time.”

Soonyoung hummed. He ran his fingers through Jihoon’s hair as Jihoon kissed his neck. “You could easily get another job dancing. Maybe a teacher.”

“I don’t wanna be a teacher.” Soonyoung mumbled. Jihoon’s warm, soft lips on the sensitive skin of his neck was a bit distracting. Actually, it was the only thing he could think about.

“Hmm. Then maybe something in music. You sing a lot more than you realize.”

Soonyoung only hummed again. He closed his eyes to further focus on the feeling of Jihoon, his mouth now back on his chest. He then trailed down, unbuttoning the vest as he went. He got to Soonyoung’s tummy and kissed around there.

“I love you.” Jihoon said once more.

Soonyoung smiled and took Jihoon’s hand to hold. Then he realized something. “I love you too, but are you okay? I’m kinda worried now.”

Jihoon kissed back up and straddled him again. “Yeah, I’m just…” He trailed off, his eyes flicking around as he thought. “I don’t know, soft or something. Emotional.”

“Any reason why?” Soonyoung asked. For some reason he was scared Jihoon was going to break up with him.

Jihoon shrugged. “No, don’t think so.”

Soonyoung studied him to make sure he wasn’t lying before pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re cute when you’re soft.”

“Physically?” Jihoon asked with a smile.

“That too. And your dick is cute soft.”

“Stop, you’re weird.” Jihoon told him.

“Not my fault you’re just gorgeous.” Soonyoung said, wrapping his arms around his waist. “That’s the second time you’ve called me weird in, like, an hour.”

“Because you are.” Jihoon said, grinning. “You’re my weirdo.”

“How romantic.” Soonyoung said. He pulled him down for another kiss, this one more passionate. Jihoon put all his weight on him again. Soonyoung made a small sound but kissed him harder.

“Maybe I have a crushing kink.” Soonyoung murmured.

Jihoon chuckled. “Maybe you have anxiety. People use weighted blankets for that.”

Soonyoung hummed. It was possible. “Get me one.”

“Get one yourself.” Jihoon told him. He pressed their lips together and his tongue made his way into Soonyoung’s mouth.

Soonyoung’s hands went from his sides to his ass and down his thighs. “You said no fucking, right?”

“Mm-hmm. You’re just fun to kiss.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung squeezed his thighs. “You’re funner.”

“Oh my God, stop.” Jihoon said, playfully hitting his chest.

“Never ever.” Soonyoung told him. He kissed him once more, and by the time Soonyoung needed to get going both of their lips were red and swollen and they each had numerous hickeys.


	53. sunday

“Although we lost Jeonghan, I’m still going to let go of two of you. I went by the numbers.”

Mingyu was zoning out. He knew his boyfriend was about to get fired but hearing one of his friends was also going to made his brain stall. He honestly thought Joshua was only going to fire one of them. Maybe even none because of Jeonghan. Not to mention the fact that it was the  _ start _ of the last week of June. Why now?

He held Wonwoo’s hand. Everyone knew he was one of Josh’s choices; saying it outloud seemed unnecessary and cruel. Mingyu knew Wonwoo wouldn’t be too sad but would still be affected. He squeezed his hand.

The others held blank expressions. Mingyu saw hints of worry in both Jun and Seungcheol. He thinks it’s going to be Jun. He was good but Mingyu credits his low popularity to people’s racism. He was still popular but not as much as Mingyu.

He felt guilty. Mingyu didn’t ask to be the most wanted at the club. It made him feel good, sure, but also meant he was more worn out by the end of the night. He was guilty because everyone knows  _ he’s _ not going to get fired. He wanted this to be fair.

“Those two dancers are Wonwoo and Seungcheol.”

Mingyu tightened his grip on Wonwoo’s hand. It was apparently too much because Wonwoo shook them, making him lessen up. The air was quiet and tense. It felt like he shouldn’t,  _ couldn’t  _ breathe, as to not disturb Seungcheol.

Seungcheol’s mouth was agape. Beside him, Chan’s was too.

“You two will finish out the month before you’re dismissed.”

Chan exploded the second he finished his sentence. “Then I’m quitting too!” he exclaimed.

Mingyu’s heart dropped. He didn’t want to lose both of them. He understood Chan, though; they were a unit. It was hard enough that Jeonghan left—Mingyu knew Chan wouldn’t let go of Seungcheol too.

“Shut up.” Seungcheol hissed.

Mingyu glanced to Wonwoo. He seemed calm. They’ll talk about it at home, though, and what this means for them. Will Wonwoo still be comfortable with Mingyu prostituting? When, or will, he get a new job? What about their finances?

“No, if he’s leaving, I’m leaving. If you want me then you’re keeping him.” Chan continued. He looked and sounded a bit wild, his eyes wide and watery and his voice desperate.

“He’s not being serious.” Seungcheol told Josh.

Mingyu looked at their boss. He was sat behind his desk, his hands clasped on top of it. He seemed surprised.

“No, I’m not working without him!” Chan shouted.

Seungcheol grabbed his face and yanked his head to face him. He was squishing his cheeks, Chan’s lips pouty. Mingyu heard Seungcheol talk to him but his words were too low to hear.

Mingyu glanced at the others. Chan and Seungcheol were making him nervous, he wanted to know what they thought. None of them were even looking in their direction.

“Okay. Tell me when you have an answer, Chan, preferably soon. Well, then–”

Chan broke away from Seungcheol and tried, “I already said–”

Seungcheol grabbed his hair this time. Mingyu was starting to get worried, but saw that Chan didn’t look scared. It seemed like he was pleading with Seungcheol. He didn’t know the two were like this.

“Then if that’s it, I’ll see you all at the end of the month.” Josh said.

They were frozen for a second. Mingyu saw Vernon started to shuffle out of his chair but stopped when Soonyoung spoke.

“Can we know who’s going to replace them?” he asked. He glanced around and shrank a little, most likely for using the word “replace.”

“I have a few options. I do know that Seokmin, the bartender, is going to be joining us.” Josh answered.

They looked at each other, a mutual feeling of ease between them. None of them were friends with him but at least it was somebody they knew.

They began standing one by one. Seungcheol and Chan were last but the rest made sure to wait for them. They didn’t speak until they were outside. The weather was warm and sunny; Mingyu felt it should be dark and rainy to match their mood.

“Hey, Seungcheol,” Jun started. Seungcheol continued looking at the ground. Jun pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry. It’ll be okay.”

“You too, Wonwoo.” Vernon said, hugging him.

Jun looked at them and nodded. Mingyu was still holding Wonwoo’s hand, his other cupping his face and rubbing his cheek when him and Vernon separated. Wonwoo looked fine, really, but Mingyu knew he was hiding his true reaction so they could focus on Seungcheol.

Him and Chan were talking again. They were both crying, Chan a bit more. Seungcheol was petting his face and hair. It was a bit odd considering Seungcheol was the one who was fired.

Mingyu walked up to them. “Hey, you alright?” he asked.

Seungcheol nodded. “I kinda knew it was going to happen.”

Mingyu set his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll miss you.”

He nodded again. “Me too.”

Mingyu looked to Chan. “I don’t want to tell you what to do but you shouldn’t quit. You like this job and we’ll miss you too. Just think about it.”

“That’s what I was saying.” Seungcheol said, crossing his arms.

Chan looked away. The others came up and gave Seungcheol and Wonwoo encouragements. Mingyu didn’t know what to do. He’s thought through this scenario hundreds of times with each of his friends, but now that it was happening he was lost. The only thing on his mind was talking to his boyfriend.

After they spoke a bit more and tried to help Seungcheol, they all went home. Mingyu and Wonwoo sat on their couch when they arrived.

They were facing each other, their sides on the back of the couch. Mingyu ran his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair and asked, “You okay?”

Wonwoo nodded. “I mean, I kinda wanted to stay, but I think leaving is for the best.”

Mingyu didn’t like seeing him upset, even if it was slight. “You can try to find another club. Maybe just a strip club so you don’t have to do anything else.”

“Maybe. But I think they’re all for girls.” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu sighed. Why aren’t male strippers in demand? The patriarchy, probably.

“But don’t worry about me, baby, I’m fine. We all knew it was going to happen.” Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu scooted a bit closer. He was pouting. “But you like dancing, I don’t want that taken from you.”

Wonwoo moved closer too. They were resting their heads on the couch, their faces inches apart. “Then I’ll dance for you.” He said, smiling.

Mingyu grinned. “I’d like that.”

Wonwoo moved to make their nose touch. Mingyu slid his hand down to his neck. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t, baby, I’m okay.” Wonwoo said. “I’m just worried about Seungcheol.”

Mingyu sighed again. “Yeah. I think he’ll be okay, though. He’s old and smart. But I don’t like what Chan’s doing.”

“Me either. I think he’s too dependent on him and Jeonghan. I get it, though—they’re close. And he’s had kinda a rough time.”

Mingyu thought back to last year. He thinks Chan is okay now but knows he was having a hard time with his identity. And he had Seungcheol and Jeonghan to help him through it.

“I’ll be sad if he leaves, though. He always puts us in a good mood.” Mingyu said.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo sighed. He moved closer to kiss him, their lips gliding together slowly.

Mingyu’s fingers tangled in the back of his hair. He drank him in. “We’ll be okay.” He whispered. He was referring to all eight of them.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Mingyu said, pecking his lips.

“Don’t start with me.”


End file.
